The Vampires Bride
by Lady White
Summary: The legion, if you consume them, you will be able to overthrow the leader of the group; drink their blood, your greatest weakness is useless. But if you marry them, you can save your race. Let the battle between werewolves and vampire's begin.  USxUK
1. Fun at the club!

"Alfred! Alfred!" I heard my brother banging at my door.

I roll over, not wanting to get up at all but I knew that if I didn't get up Matthew would keep yelling.

"What Matt!" I yell.

"Let me in!" He yelled back.

I got out of the bed and throw off my American flag blanket. My room is just like any other teenagers room really, I have posters on my dark blue walls anf roof. I have a picture of me, my brother, and my dad at the air force bass when I was 8.

My Dad was in the army and my mother died when I was very young and my twin brother Matthew and I had to pretty much raise ourselves. Our Dad had to work to make sure we could live comfortably.

I open my door to see Matthew crossing his arms with a pout. Now my baby brother and I are 16 years old. Matthew is a lot smaller than me, and he has wavy blond hair and almost violet eyes, like our Mom had. My hair isn't wavy but more spiky and short; so I have my dad's look. I also had a light tan along with a muscular build. My brother and I both wore glasses, but my eyes are a light blue color, thanks to good old Dad. So we try not to look too much alike but we were born twins. I was in my red boxers and Mathew was in his red hoody and black jeans.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you know what today is!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"No." I say.

"AHHH! Alfred it's Halloween!" He yells.

My eyes popped out of my head and a huge smile gose over my face.

**"SWEET!"** What scary movie do you want to get!" I yell wakeing up more.

His face turned into the one I was horrified of ever since I was five, the face that Matt had that said we were about to do something bad something Daddy would not like us to be doing.

"What are you, five Al? Gilbert is having a Halloween party! He rented a whole club for it, and you got invited and so did I!" Matthew almost yelled.

**"NO!,** No way in hell are we going to a club Matt, and Gilbert is like 18. God knows what goes on at those parties!" I say giveing him my 'big brother' look.

"You acting like your five Al, come on! You're the best on the fucking football team! I'm nothing at school! At this rate all never get a boyfriend!" He yelled at me as I walked passed him and went down stairs to eat some breakfast.

"Matthew, Dad would never let us do something like that, and if you join the hockey team this year you would be supper popular! Why are you so worried about how people see you anyways?" I say getting to the fridge and pouring some orange juice in a glass.

"That's just it, the hockey team isn't playing till December! And they won't let me on the team because, I'm invisible." Matthew said looking down at his feet.

I sighed, I hated when Mathew did this to me. He was a wall flower and lots of people often forgot about him, although he had a neck for trouble. I look into his sad eyes and my heart broke, I had always looked out for my brother and I knew for a fact that he really liked Gilbert and wanted to go to 'his' party.

**"FINE!** But we're not drinking!" I yell at him giveing him my best 'big brother and, all tell Dad' look.

I know me and Matt had tasted alcohol before but I couldn't let him go too wild.

**"I LOVE YOU AL!"** Matthew yell's and jumps on me.

I smile and ruffle his wavy hair; I had just made his old life in one day. After that me and Matthew dresses in what he called 'club clothes' which I hated with a burning passion but, I let him pick something out for me anyway. Although when I looked at what he picked I dressed in something I called 'club clothes'

My outfit was black jeans and a black shirt that was tight on my chest. I was muscular so it made me flush at the thought of people seeing me dressed this way, when I was so sporty most of the time. I walked out into the hallway to see Mathew with a black shirt and red vest over it with leather pants that really showed off his long legs.

"You look good Matt." I say grining.

**"Al!"** You didn't where the outfit I picked!" He said coming over to me and looking me over.

I tried fighting him but Matthew finely got me into a white button down, tie and all with a black jacket and pants. When that was done with that he spiked my hair back out of my face, a look I only wore when I was trying to 'look good'.

"Man, Alfred you clean up nice." Matthew says, stepping back and looking at what he had done to me.

Matthew loved the fact that we both wore glasses; he said it made us seem even older then we were so he didn't change that witch I was happy about. I didn't like looking all stiff like this, but it was a one time thing, and I was doing it to make my brother happy.

I borrowed a black convertible, thanks to a football friend, and we drove to the club. When we got there, we got out of the car and went inside the black dirty looking doors. The club was already crazy, to my dismay, I already felt out of place here. The light's were turning all of the people different colors and it was too loud. There were kids 'playing' on the polls off to the right of the club, and I knew there was drinking at this party from how people were acting.

I looked over at the bar and my breath was taken from me. Sitting there was the hottest guy I had ever seen. He was blonde with spiky/messy hair and was wearing leather pants with long leather boots that had some heel to them. His shirt was just a leather vest connected at his neck showing off his slim yet muscular body.

He wore black sunglass, so I couldn't see the color of his eyes, disappointing but fine all the same. His hands were covered by half gloves so I could stare at his long and pearly white fingers. I couldn't help but look at him, so slim and long but not to tall. Simply lovely, even if he was going for sexy he was much more then that.

"Alfred, hello? Earth to Alfred." Matthew said shaking waveing a hand in my face.

I shook my head and looked at him cheeks flushing at being so dazed.

"Oh, umm yes." I say.

I could have sworn I heard the Blonde laughing from behind me.

My cheeks burned even more and I felt very hot. I messed with my tie and looked away from my brother.

Matthew looked over at the bar and smiled at me.

"Looks like you've made a friend." He says winking at me.

"What! Is he looking over here!." I ask do dareing to look over at the blonde.

"And you're not happy about that?" Matthew asked shocked.

"Should I go talk to him?" I ask Matthew.

"Fuck yes you should!" He yells, smiling and pushing me over to the bar.

I walked over and took a seat by the blonde in black and looked down at the counter not really knowing what to do.

"Ello~." I heard the man say voice heavy with a british accent.

I felt my face go even redder if that was possible as I looked up and almost fall out of my seat. He had gotten closer to me with out me noticing.

"Ummm, hello." I grin feeling way out of place talking to this amazing looking guy.

I thought back to my class, I had never seen him before, although he must know Gilbert if he's here...

"My my, your cute." He said takeing off the glasses and looking at me with burning green eyes.

"Oh, Thanks, I think." I say giveing him a smile.

"Loosen up kid, I don't bite, Much." He said with a smile of his own.

"He he, I'm Alfred. What's your name?" I ask.

"Arthur." He says.

"Nice to meet you." I say with a happy grin.

"Your acting like a shy little kid, I guess your not much of a club guy, are you?" He says, and my eyes go wide.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me today!" I say hotly.

"Because it might be true." He said with an evil smirk.

"Fine, let me prove that I'm not a kid." I say giveing him what I hoped looked like a sexy grin of my own.

"Drink with me?" He asks, rising an eye.

"Fine all have whatever you have." I say cooly.

So he ordered us drinks and we talked and had a great time until of cores, Straight to Video by Mindless self indulgence came on, and I looked at Arthur a bit buzzed from my drink.

"Wanna dance?" I held out a hand and and gave him a wink.

"I thought you would never ask." He says and we go to the dance floor and, Oh God could Arthur dance! His leather covered hips swayed side to side.

I couldn't stop my eyes from looking him up and down. I put my hands on his hips and we danced for what seemed like forever. That is until I looked into his gorgeous green eyes, and we locked our lips. My tongue was in his mouth before I knew what to do with it. My God it was amazing I was tired of playing 'big brother' tonight I would have as much fun with Arthur as I could I think as we kiss. He smiles into our kiss takeing a breath.

"Only if you can handle me, big boy." He whispers as we brake apart.

"What?" I ask.

Suddenly Arthur's eyes went from lovely gree to crimson red.

"Oh, looks like all the funs over." He says just as the DJ tells us it's midnight.

At that moment several things happened at once I saw Gilbert grab my falling brother and all the windows exploited shattering glass all over the dark room. The light made the glass turn different colors, it was a lovely site. Until people got glass into their body's. Blood was everywhere and I hard Arthur curse under his breath. I looked into his face to see only his red eyes. He hissed at something behind me and I saw fangs in his mouth.

"You're a Vampire." I say shocked.

At that moment Arthur picked me off the floor as if I was a piece of paper and I kicked and screamed for my brother.

"Protect the Legion! Kill everyone!" He yelled and I saw certain people in the room start to kill people by biting them before wolves the size of trucks crashed into the building. A huge white wolf went in front of me and Arthur, but Arthur jumped right over it and broke through the roof, holding me to his side. I felt the cold night air fill my lungs as I gasped. It was like we were flying. I saw a huge red moon; it looked like it was like next to me and Arthur. He held me to his chest and looked me in the eyes. The red light from the moon lit up his pale face. His eyes where a gentle green again. We seemed to just hang there.

"Finally I have you, Alfred…my bride." He whispers and kisses me.

My eyes widened and I feel them flutter close, I melted into that bloodied kiss.

….A vampire's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(Re-edited)<strong>

**(A/N) OMG! Here is the first M story I have made! Please, please tell me what you think! Although the sex wont be for a while! I will lose the will to right without encouragement so please review! SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	2. The Legion

I wake up to something warm and wet licking my neck. The sensation was odd and unfamiliar. I try to turn my head but a hand kept my head in place. Then the licking started to get more sexual. The wet feeling went to my earlobe and someone breathed in my ear. I opened my eyes to see a stone ceiling staring back at me.

I struggled and tried to move knees, but whoever was licking my neck wasn't letting me move much. I started to breathe harder, and I remember what had happened before I had fallen asleep. I started trashing around and yelling. The body left me and I was able to sit up but I fell off of the bed and onto the gray stone floor.

I blushed deeply when I saw the leather wearing vampire from the night before on the bed. I grabbed my neck in fear and was relieved to find out I had not been bitten. Arthur's eyes were a gorgeous green color again but they were filled with what looked like utter happiness. There was a smile on his lips and I realized he was no longer wearing the leather clothing from the night before because now he was wearing a black bath robe. His hair was damp like he had just finished bathing. I blushed deeply because I could see his white marble chest. He crawled over to the side of the red and black four poster bed and tilted his head to the side. If I didn't know he was a blood sucking demon, I would have thought he was rather cute.

"Morning Alfred! How did you sleep, love?" Arthur said with a smile.

I wanted to yell at him, ask about what had happened to all those people and to my baby brother. Nothing came out for my voice failed me.

I felt so angry, but I must have look very scared to the vampire because his face fell.

"Alfred, I'm not going to hurt you. Also you look so cold on that floor, come back to bed with me." He says, rolling over so his head was upside down, and he held out a hand to me. It was almost like Arthur was acting like my horny wife!

"Excuse me but I am the man in this relationship honey. Oh, but yes I'm defiantly in the mood if you know what I mean." He said with a smirk.

My eyes popped out, Arthur was reading my thoughts! My face instantly went a bright red and I shook my head.

"What…the hell…are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

It was like my mind was going a mile a minute and my body and voice were in slow motion.

"Well love, you're going to be my bride and I simply thought it might be cold on the floor. Also, it was really fun to hear the noises you make when I lick your neck." He says with a cocky smile.

My cheeks turned red and I looked at him hotly.

"What the hell is this bride thing? I'm a man thank you!" I yell getting some of my bearings back.

"I don't care if you're a man. In fact, that's what I like most about you. And as for the bride thing, it is quite simple really. I want to marry you Alfred F. Jones." He says.

My eyes winded no…no way in hell! What was this guy talking about! Me a vampire's bride! No, no, no!

"Well excuse me for being a vampire." He says flipping over so he was right side up agine.

"Stop doing that! And is my brother alright!" I yell.

"Your brother is safe and I can't help but read your mind. It's something all vampires can do." He rolls his eyes.

"I want to see my brother! And why the hell do you want to marry me!" I yell from the floor.

"Because you're the Legion." Arthur said looking at me with almost cold eyes.

"What's a Legion?" I ask.

"Alright well there's really no other way. I should just tell you everything so you know why all this is happening to you. Alright, you see vampires are in a lifelong war with the werewolf's and there is only one way for the Vampire's to finally be able to stop the war once and for all, and that's you. You are known to the magical world as a Legion. If a vampire or werewolf were to eat you alive flesh and all, they would be as strong as me or the leader of the werewolf's. So they would have the power to take over the vampire race or the werewolf race and rule over them. If a vampire should drink your blood the sunlight can no longer kill them and if a werewolf drinks your blood vampire venom is no longer poisonous to them. But the last reason for why you are here Alfred is that if the leader of either the vampire's or the werewolf's should marry you their clan will prosper and be able to destroy the other clan. That's why you're here with me. I want to end the fighting and the only way for that to happen is if you marry me." He says siting up.

My mouth was open, this was crazy but after all that I've seen it must be the truth.

"There is no way in hell I'll ever marry you." I say bitterly.

Arthur face lost all happiness, and his face was one of anger.

"So are you saying you rather marry a wolf?" He growled at me.

I felt my face heat and my breath hitch. Anger went threw me.

"**NO!** I don't want to marry anyone!" I yelled at looked at me hotly.

He got off the bed so that he was standing over me.

He bent down making my face light up a pink color.

"Then all just make you." He says and pressing his lips to mine.

I struggled as he touched my face before holding it in place. He put a hand into my hair and to my disbelief I liked the rough kiss he was giving me. He licked my bottom lip asking to entrance, and after a moment I gave up and his tongue roughly invited my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, I needed air. When he finally let me go I was gasping for air and looking into his hungry green eyes.

"Stop please…" I say as he starts nipping at my neck.

He go's in-between my legs and starts rubbing my groin with his knee. My body shivers in need and I grab his hair with both of my hands.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I yell agine.

He pulls back and gives me a smirk.

"Oh love, what if I don't want to stop." He says and I see his fangs come from his gums.

He leans in and picks me off the ground before throwing me into a wall. He was on me again and this time he held me hands above my head and I felt his fangs rip through the shirt I had worn the night before. Tears went into my eyes and I yelled, trying to push him away. Then to my horror I felt those fangs touch the flesh on my neck.

**"NO!"** I yell.

Arthur's breath stops and he took his fangs from my neck.

He looked at me with evil and wanting red eyes. I was to scared, to say or do anything. He takes a deep breath and went over to an over sized dresser in the corner and pulled out black jeans and a white button down shirt.

"Take a shower, just go through that door." He said pointing to said door.

I did as I was told and closed the bathroom door behind me. I was shaking badly, Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? My mother is dead, my father is never there and I'm a good brother that watches out of his younger brother. What in God's name had I done for this to happen to me? Tears ran down my face and I fell to the floor. Being near Arthur scared me, he was a monster, a demon! I shook my head and my heart sunk. What if Arthur was listening to my thoughts! What if I made him mad? Would he bite me or…I shook and head agine and looked around the bathroom, if you could even call this a bathroom.

The bathtub was black with stone demon wings attached to the back of it. There were feet on the tub as well. Just the bathtub could make me stop and stare. But the bathroom was huge and the bathtub looked as if it was made for an ogre not a small vampire like Arthur. The tiles were black and then a dark purple color. The ceiling was a mirror and there was a long sink with bottles of all shapes and sizes on the crystal counter. I picked some bath soap and ran the water into the bath.

When I poured the bubbles into the water, the water turned a glowing blue color. I took off all my clothes and sunk into the foamy water. My body instantly relaxed and I looked up at the ceiling. I saw my naked form and blushed. I wondered if Arthur could see the things that I saw in my mind. I look back down in the water and I picked up the sop and cleaned myself. After I finished my bath I got out and put a black towel around my waist. I left the bathroom and looked around Arthur's room hoping he wouldn't be there.

"Sorry to make you sad, but this is MY room, love." He says from the bed.

I blushed; even now Arthur was hearing everything I thought. I was happy to see that Arthur had changed into clothing though. He was in a black long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. I tried not to think of things I shouldn't he was my kidnapper for God's sake!

"Oh, please think as dirty as you want. After all I am your lover, boy." He says with a smirk.

"Stop it; it's really making me mad that you're always in my head. I don't want you to know everything about me." I say looking away from him.

The wind seemed to blow and Arthur was right in front of me with an evil glint to his eyes.

"If you don't want me to read your mind, then tell me about yourself. Like in the bathroom, I didn't know your mother was dead." He says making me look down.

"I don't know anything about you really." He says sadly.

I blushed, why would anyone want to know about me I was just a normal guy, nothing special. Arthur looked at me with a pissed glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Before I tell you anything do you have clothes I can wear?" I ask.

"Yes these." He said handing me the black pants and white button down I saw him get before.

I only changed after I made him swear not to peek at me. Once I was dressed I sat on the coach that was in his room. Arthur sat on the other end noticing coming to close but still enough to make my heart beat unevenly.

"So, what happen to your mother?" He asked.

I looked down hiding behind my hair. I hadn't even talked to my dad about my mother's death, and now I was about to tell someone I didn't even know. I felt a hand lightly touched my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me if it hurts you Alfred." He said with what looked like real sadness in his eyes.

Something about those worried eyes made my heart jump into my throat. How could Arthur be so mean and then so kind in only a matter of moments? I shook my head out of anger. Arthur was a vampire, he was only pretending to love me and be nice to me so he could use me.

"That's not true!" he said defensively.

"I told you not to do that!" I yell.

I was getting really sad and angry. I never acted like this, it was so odd. I lunged at the vampire.

"You ass hole! Stay away from me! I want to see my brother!" I said my hands going around his throat and choking him.

He looked up at me with soft eyes, filled with sadness and pity. I hated it...

"All let you see him…just kiss me, then all let you see him." He said.

My heart burned and I felt tears come into my eyes. Why the hell was I acting like such a girl! I bent over him and lightly put my lips to his. It was like fire. Arthur's lips held such feeling it was too much for my aching heart. It was like everything was just coming out after 16 long years. I started sobbing and I griped his shirt. I broke the kiss and cried for a long time. He just held me to him and smiled.

"If you give me a chance I promise I won't break your heart." He said.

I looked up at him with a pleading look.

"Fine, just one and don't you dare fuck it up!" I say and hide my face in his chest shaking in fear and sadness.

"One chance is all I'll need love." He said kissing the top of my head.

I shook my head, I hated this. I widen my eyes when I felt sleep take me. Arthur was strong, strong enough to put me to sleep with just his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Re-edited)<strong>

**A/N: OMG YA! My editor finely got this done! She sooo sweet for doing this! I hope you all like it. The smut wont be till a little later thaw sorry. Although I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews they mean a lot to me. Like I said this is the first time I'm writing smut so I would really like to hear what people think.**


	3. First bite

I must have fallen asleep because I woke in Arthur's bed. I was dressed and not being sexually harassed by anyone. So I got up and looked around and for the first time since I've been here, there was no Arthur anywhere. I got out of the four-poster bed and walked towards the door of the room. To my surprise it wasn't locked. I pushed it open and looked into a completely dark hall way. Fear carped into me but I walked down the hall. I had to keep one hand on the wall at all times and I tripped a few times but I kept going, I had to get away, far away where none of this could follow felt like I had been walking for what seemed like days. Just when I began to panic I saw a small light up ahead of me. I walked towers it and when I finely got there I saw that it was a curtain. I pulled it back just enough to see what was going on. It looked like a huge throne room with pillars along the wall, it was very cold in this room. I also noticed that there were chains connecting to the pillars that went to the center of the room were what looked like a naked girl lay on the floor covered in blood. Her hair was long and a dark brown color. I squinted trying to see better and I saw that two men stood close to her. One actually kicked her. I saw a pillar right next to the curtain and went be hide it to hear and see better.

"Answer you harlot!" A blond French man said pulling her up by her eyes winded, my God she was naked and bleeding, what was going on? Where was Arthur and who were these people.

"FUCK YOU VAMP!" The girl yelled.

The blond man stepped on her back and I heard her back crack, she screamed and tears spilled out from her green eyes. There was a cold laugh and to my horror Arthur was sitting on what looked like a throw made from dead body's carved from stone. His hair was messy and he was wearing a sexy leather outfit. The bottom to the outfit was shorts and the top connected to his neck like the first shirt I had seen him in. His eyes were a hungry red color and his fang's were on display for the girl to see. Arthur himself got up and walked over to the crying girl. It was like I was frozen I didn't even know someone could be so cruel…so evil. Arthur slapped her and raised his other hand up and I could see, even from here the long black claws that were where his fingernails should have been. His hand started to come down and I took one look into the hopeless green eyes of the girl and lunged. I wrapped my arms around her and cried out when I felt Arthur's claws go down my back, cutting it open like it was butter.

"NO!" I heard many people scream when I fell onto the floor.

Although when I got to look into the girls face it showed love, like she was looking into the eyes of her God. "It's really you, Ivan was right…you've come to save us." She whispered, trying to reach me with her chained arms.

Before I could even really take in what she had said I was turned around and staring into the panicked eyes of Arthur.

"My God! Alfred, hold on love. It's going to be alright." He said with what looked like tears coming into his green eyes.

Arthur picked me up and took me into a room that was opposite of the other room. This room was filled to the brim with trophies and shelves and what looked like old blankets or some kind of cloth. I was laid down and my shirt was ripped off. I hadn't even noticed I had closed my eyes until I open them when I felt Arthur's tongue go over my bare back. I gasped out, what was happening? Suddenly, I didn't feel a stinging in my back and I was turned up towards the ceiling but Arthur hovered above me.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He said.

My head was still spinning. What was going on and why was I here again? Suddenly I was slapped by Arthur and it brought back some sense into my foggy head. Then anger filled me.

"What the fuck were you, doing is the better question! I knew you killed people, but that was just wrong!" I said thinking of the poor girl that was probity dead by now.

"That girl was a werewolf!" He practically growled at me.

"And you think that makes it ok to do that to someone! You sick fuck! You liked watching her suffer! Fucking demon, get the hell off me!" I thrashed under the vampire but it was like fighting a brick eyes went a cold, evil red and a smirk crossed his feathers.

"It looks as if you don't know your place human. Do you have any idea how much danger you were in? If I hadn't healed you or taken you out of the room when I did, you would be dead Alfred." He smirked and twisted my nipple.

I cried out in a mix of pain and didn't stop there. No no, now he was pissed and he was going to show me just how pissed he was. I was lying on my back and Arthur was over me. He licked my throat and continued playing with my nipples till they were hard pink nubs. Then he pinned my hands above my head with just one of his. I struggled but there was no use really he was a vampire.

He started sucking on the right one and using his left hand to play with the other. I was scared, yes I was terrified actually, but if felt amazing!

"Ah! Arthur stop!" I yelped when he bit my right nub with a fang. He was now licking the blood off my chest, the pain I didn't like much true, but at the same time I couldn't help but get excited. Arthur let go of my hands and I grabbed his shoulders.

His right hand now dipped into my jeans just teasing the area right by my hips. That made me start squirming. I felt his tongue lick up to my neck and stop there. The hand that was teasing my hip suddenly went inside further to play with my clothed groin. I arched into the touch; my God Arthur was good at this. But all pleasure stopped the moment I felt him bite into my neck, hard. I screamed and thrashed as hard as my body could. Something started to help though; the longer Arthur drank my blood the more pleasure I started to feel. It must have been his fangs; they were releasing something into my blood stream that was turning me on. Now both of Arthur's hands went into my boxers and I didn't last long at all. I came almost after a minute. But the moment I did Arthur let go of my neck and I went limp. My breath came out in short gasps and my chest was falling to fast for its own good. When I opened my eyes again Arthur was looking at me with curious eyes. My blood was going down his chin and his eyes held concern.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"…Nug..."Was all that came out.

I hadn't noticed, but I was crying, my whole face was wet. I must have looked pathetic and weaker than ever. Although what could I do to stop Arthur; he had super human everything and I was just a normal guy. Arthur touched my face and now his eyes had gentleness. "I'm sorry love…" He said and pulled me into his lap. What was wrong with Arthur? He could be a horny demon one moment and then acted like a sweet and caring boyfriend? I was getting really dizzy, I had no idea how much blood I had lost but I didn't feel good that was for sure. Arthur picked me up bridal style and before we even got to the door I passed out I woke up again I was lying in Arthur's four poster bed. Although I was no longer in my old clothes, I was in a black bath robe. I sat up and instantly fell back down.

"That's not a great idea love." Arthur's voice said from the end of the bed. I looked up and saw Arthur in boxers and a white button down perched on the end of the bed. I pouted, who the hell did he think he was showing his face to me.

"You know I can hear what you're thinking still." He said bitterly.

"I couldn't give two shits about how you feel." I tried to yell but my voice was very horse.

Pity and sadness went into Arthur's eyes. He reached over to what looked like a metal tray that was on the floor.

"I have some water and the food will be up in minute, I'm so sorry you must be starving." He said.

Being reminded about food made me so hungry that it almost hurt my stomach. God how long had it been sense I had eaten?

"Almost two days, but that will never happen again!" He said with a fire in his though I pretty much hated Arthur; he did seem to care if I was comfortable. He was a vampire and not use to taking care of living things.

"Well that is true, but it's still no excuse for me not taking care of the one I love. If you wish, you may punish me." He said with a nod.

I thought about the 'punishment' I had received was that a vampire thing? To sexually hurt someone when they pissed you off?

"No, that is punishment for lovers in the vampire world." Arthur said obviously happy I was interested in anything about vampires. For once I was happy Arthur could read my mind, I was too busy drinking water and trying to get my strength back to use my voice.

"It's no problem Alfred…I really am sorry. I made you lose too much blood now your lovely tan skin is all pale…" He said once I thought directly at Arthur kind of like I was talking to him in my head.

_"I do want to punish you by the way." _I though.

His green eyes winded but he nodded, it was a vampire thing so he would have to go along with it or I could stay mad at him forever.

"My you catch on quick Alfred." Arthur smiled.

_"Lean down here, close to my lips." _I thought.

Arthur did as I thought and I kept my mind as blank as possible and then bit his neck roughly. Arthur moaned out and grabbed my shoulders. Oh, hell no I didn't stop there, I waited till I heard him gasp in pain, and then I let go.

_"Now were even." _I though.

Arthur smiled and touched his neck, he had a dreamy look in them, and it was as if he was almost happy that I had just bit the shit out of him. Did vampires get off on that or something? "Yes some do, I'm one of those who do, but that's not the reason." He said.

"The reason is, because you gave me something. You gave me a love bite as we all it. Only humans can give them and you just gave me your first one." He smirked.

I felt myself blush and I shook my head.

No, no way in hell would I think that was supper cute, NO!

"You just did." Arthur smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Ya there's the 3 chapter! I hope you all like it! I based this story off of black bird by the way and, even thaw I wish…I do not own hetalia. Thank you again for all the supper sweet reviews so please once again tell me what you think!**


	4. My brothers decision

I didn't want to think about it. There's no way I thought anything was good about Arthur, I mean he was evil! Well he was evil to anyone but me really. After the day he had bitten me, I was really weak and had to stay in bed for about a week. Today though, I was feeling much better, but I was getting sick of the dark. I got out of bed and my head didn't spin so I thought that was a good sign. I walked to the now familiar bathroom. Arthur was in trouble, it had been a week and I hadn't seen a trace of Mathew, my little brother. What if something had happened to him? What if he got eaten by one of the other vampires? I haven't gotten the chance to meet any because now Arthur locked the door so I couldn't leave the room. I walked over to the window which was open because it was night. Arthur and I made an agreement that if I got used to being awake during the night I wouldn't have to sleep with Arthur in his bed in the mornings. I sat on the couch and just read this book on the revolution; it was about two lovers, both male. One was a blue coat and the other was a red coat. They had fallen in love when the blue coats captured the red coat. It was an ok book, I had a hunch that Arthur only read these books for ideas on how to act around me. I was dressed in black jeans and a blue tank top, just relaxing, but it was hard to do that when Arthur could be out there killing or hurting some poor girl like the one from before. Just when it turned One in the morning, Arthur came into the room. I stood and Arthur took me in like he always did. He had this thing about always staring me up and down when he saw me, although he wasn't the only one staring this time. I couldn't help but notice that Arthur looked a little too pale and his shoulders were slumped. There were also dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a long, only half buttoned up shirt and black pants that showed his figure. I, without thinking, reached out and touched his face. His green eyes went wide and if he were human, I bet there would be a blush on his face.

"Alfred?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes; he looked very confused at the sudden physical contact I was giving him. I would always flinch when Arthur touched me because even though I wasn't hurt anymore, I could still feel his fangs.

"Sorry, it's just you look…well sick, have you been eating?" I asked looking was odd asking Arthur if he was eating because his eating was killing people.

"Huh…oh! Yes Alfred, I'm just a bit exhausted…there's just lots of things to do around here." He said running a hand through his hair.I let go of his face and he looked at me.

"I wouldn't know considering I haven't left this room in a week and two days." I said sharply.

"I don't think it would be best for you to leave here Alfred. You see, your blood's not that easy to not go for or forget." He said.I looked down, I snapped at Arthur again when he was just doing his job to protect me.

"But Arthur I'll go crazy if I just stay here…can't I at least see my brother, I mean you said I could remember…" I said in just a a moment he said nothing and I feared the worst.

"Fine, we can go see your brother, he's staying with a good vampire. He can be blood thirsty sometimes but he's a good man I assure you." Arthur said running a hand through my hair.

I looked up at Arthur with surprise on my face, was he for real? My brother was alive and well! I couldn't help it; I had been silently torturing myself when Arthur wasn't here as to why I haven't seen him yet.

"Why the hell would you do something like that! I know how much you love your brother, it's just things happened. If you were so worried you should have said something!" Arthur snapped obviously reading my mind.

I wrapped my arms around the vampire. I held him as he became stiff, if he was shocked at me touching his face he must be freaking out at this. His arms wrapped around me and I let out a soft moan of happiness. Sometimes I just needed to be held and finally knowing my brother was safe made me feel much better. Arthur cleaned himself up a bit and then led me down that dark hall again, this time though he kept me from falling by holding my hand. When we got to the throne room my heart sped up, visions of the girl and Arthur's claws dug into my mind and I saw Arthur wince. He took me to a black door that led to more hallways but we quickly came to the door Arthur was looking for. He didn't even knock he just opened the door.…What I saw I will never forget, my little Mattie up against a wall being bitten by Gilbert, the German that had invited us to the party. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I lunged at the white haired man full on. I guess all that practice on the football team finally paid off. Gilbert slammed into the wall and Mathew fell to the floor.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" I yell as he gets up.

He hissed at me and Matthew stepped in-between us. He looked at Gilbert with pleading eyes.

"Don't hurt him Gil, he thought you were hurting me." Matthew said holding his arms up.

"Oh please, if he values his life he won't touch your brother." Arthur smirked leaning on the back wall.

"Who the! Oh, you're the Legion huh?" Gil said scratching his head.

"Don't you dare talk to me asshole! Who do you think you are touching my baby brother!" I yell, pulling Matthew to walked up and grabbed his arm and I growled.

"He's my lover boy!" He spat.

"WHAT!" I glared at Gilbert and then turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Al, just hang on ok, let me talk to you." I pouted but he took me over to a purple and black king bed. Gilbert's room was made out of stone and had no windows at all. He had a T.V. and a shelf filled with movies and video games. At least he had good taste in games; Xbox 360 is best thing in the world. Matthew sat me on the bed and hugged me first. We hug and tell each other how worried we had both been. Then it got to business and I wanted to know why Matthew was letting Gilbert do that to him.

"Because I'm in love with him Alfred! We weren't going to have sex or anything…but it's what vampires do for each other." He said.

"He's throwing your life away!" I yell with wide eyes.

Matthew touched my face and gave me a small smile and a blush.

"I love him and, he would never hurt me…Al, he has been watching me since the beginning of my freshman year. He fell in love with me Al, and you know I always watched him."

"But we're still only sophomores! He had been watching you for only a year and a couple of months!" I yell.

"Alfred that might be true, but I'm 16 now and I can choose what I want. The vampires and werewolves have been watching us since you turned 16 last 4th of July!" He yelled.

"Wait that was the summer of are freshman year? Why did they wait so long to take us? It was still October a week ago and now it's November!" I yell.

"It's because you don't get your Legion powers till the Halloween of your sixteenth birthday." Arthur said.I turn on him and glare.

"I see, so you didn't need me till I was sixteen!" I yell at him.

"I couldn't find you till your freshman year! Your power was too faint! I wanted to take you right away but you were only 15! Gilbert was the one that said we should let you live normal lives till you were a bit more of a man. I agreed because the Werewolves didn't want you till you were the Legion!" Arthur snapped at me.

I looked down, this was all so odd, my brother was in love with a vampire and I was technically engaged to one…great.

"Al, he's got a point…so please just try and get used to it." Matthew said giving me a smile.

"It's like you're brain washed! They're evil Matt! They kill people to eat! Killing people like you and me!" I yell.

"That's just it Al, I don't want to be alive if it means I can't be with Gilbert…and I plan on becoming a vampire." he said.

I slapped him across the face before I even saw my hand move. Gilbert growled at me but I was so angry I couldn't stop.

"WHAT ABOUT DAD! He probably thinks something terrible has happened! How could you even say something like that to me! You don't even know him yet and you say you're in love?" I yell as Matthew backs up into the corner of the bed.

"The first guy who gives you attention and you want to be with him forever! Really Matt, I didn't think you would be so fucking stupid!" I shrieked the last part.

His violet eyes were filling with tears and a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, Gilbert was glaring at me with his death filled red eyes. I threw his hand off and ran out of the room hearing Arthur yell from behind me. "Alfred, wait up!"

I didn't even slow down for that matter, I was so fucking upset I could have died. Matthew wanted to become a demon and I hadn't even thought about how awful my father must feel! He probably thinks we're dead and it was his entire fault for not being around more. He was always the one who took everything me and Matthew did wrong and blamed himself, this would kill him…I was killing him. If I had just said 'No party,' Matthew and I would be thinking of a fun place to go for Christmas vacation.

"Damn it Alfred, STOP!" Arthur said grabbing my shoulder and threw me into the wall.I gasped as reality finally found me. I was shaking in anger. That was another thing I got from my father…a really bad temper.

"What, you son of a bitch!" I grabbed Arthur by the shirt and flipped him around so that he was against the eyes were huge at the amount of strength I could get when angered.

"Are you going to bite me again for not acting like the perfect vampire, bitch! Rape me! What else could you possibly take from me! You make my brother want to be a soulless monster and treat me like I'm your personal blood whore!" I yelled gasping slightly.

He looked speechless his eyes held hurt and pain. For a moment I felt bad for treating Arthur in such a way, he didn't deserve it. He was just a king trying to save his people and what was I…just human. Would I end up like Matthew and like to be bitten by Arthur and want to become something that killed others just for the sake of eating. I shook my head.

Arthur…was crying.

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a monster! I have never even thought of loving someone and then you! You, you were just so alive and free, I wanted to keep you all to myself, to claim you. But the only thing that I've done is make you hate me!" He sobbed looking down at the stone floor.

My heart hurt, I had made Arthur cry? A vampire…but they were evil, but Arthur looked actually hurt from what I said and how I felt. My grip on his shoulders loosened, I realized Arthur was a mess. He was pale and sickly looking and all the stuff with Matthew had made me forget how bad he looked this morning. Arthur was working so hard, being King or leader of the Vampire's and trying to save them all at the same time dealing with the thought that he might be in love. I pulled him into me and he sobbed into my chest.

"I'm…sorry." I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N) Omg I cant even tell you how happy I am to finely post this! Thank you all for reading my story and telling me such good thing. I know that Alfred seems to be kind of a cry baby but it was just the vision I had. So suck it! Hahaha! Tell me what you think people or I wont post more sexy vampire chapters!<strong>


	5. Vampire hunter?

I brought Arthur back to our room and set him on the bed. He was tired and had spent a lot of time crying on my chest. I felt guilty, but really, Mathew was my brother! I couldn't just let him become something like that! I look down to see Arthur was already asleep. When sleeping, Arthur almost looked….well harmless, like a little kid. I smile to myself, sure I wouldn't mine throwing my life away. I couldn't just sit back and let Mathew be used, I wouldn't. I though back to my father, what about him? How was he taking any of this? Was he looking for us? Of course he was and he would for the rest of his life…and if he ever sees me again he'll just start crying and begging me to forgive him even though it's me who should say 'I'm sorry.' I shook my head, I couldn't think of that right now. I sat here for a moment and looked at Arthur. Really, what was he to me? Nothing…and I had to get over that, sure he was sexy and really cute when he was trying, but that's not what love's about. I got up and went over to the door. For a moment I thought about looking back, but if I did that I knew I wouldn't be able to do what I was about to. I opened the door and walked out. I was going to get Mathew and I would drag him out of here if I had to. When I got to the room I opened it and smiled. Mathew was alone.

"Alfred?" He asked sitting up.I didn't even blink I walked over and picked Mathew up and throw him over my shoulder.

"Al! What are you doing!" He yelled.

"I'm only going to say this once, come with me or stay here and I'll hate you forever and tell our dad you died." I said went limp, I had done what I knew he feared the most. I was going to make him choose, family or love.

"Al….don't do this."

"You've left me with no other choice." I said.

"I love him!" He said.

"Do you love him enough to where you would betray me?" I was grabbing my back now and I felt him shake his head. That's all I needed, I put him down and we took off down the hall. I had no idea how to get out of here but I would find a way. I wondered if we had left New York, hell I had no idea where we were.

"Matt, do you have any idea where they took us?" I asked.

"England." He whispered when I stopped.

"E..England! They took us out of the states!" I just nodded and I kept going. Great, I knew absolutely nothing about England! We didn't even have any of their money, but I would think about that in a minute. I didn't stop running till I ran right into a tall, tan Spanish vampire.

"Huh? Two humans? Are you the Legion?" He asked with an accent.I thought about hitting him right in the mouth, when Mathew spoke up.

"I was going to show Alfred the gardens. Gilbert told me I could." He said with a smile. "Oh! Alright! It was nice seeing you again Mathew." He and I started walking and I whispered to Mathew.

"You knew him?" I asked. "Yeah, he was one a Gilbert's friends." He said, still looking straight ahead.

"Thanks Matt, thanks for choosing me." I said looking down.

"You're right…even if I like him, I'm still trapped here…but for some reason I liked it. Maybe it was some kind of spell or something.

" He mumbled.I knew he didn't really feel that way, he was sure he was in love with that vampire and even though I knew this was for his own good, it still hurt him.

"I'm sorry Mattie." I say and pull him through the door. Then I saw it….the sky.I looked straight up, it was early morning. Birds were chirping and flying high.

"This is amazing." I say looking at the trees, for out here, that place we just left looked like a castle with no windows.

"I know, Arthur had this made for you when he knew you wouldn't run away. So you could have some fresh air. Gil took me here thinking I would like it. There's even a pool." He said looking farther into the garden.

"God Mathew, listen to yourself! The reason he made this is because humans die after being in the dark for too long! It's like a small yard for a puppy! They were hoping that we would start to see this garden as are whole world! That's how a dog sees things Matt! The end of the grass in the end of the world!" I yell at shrank back and I pulled him towards the huge iron gates.

"There doesn't seem to be too many vampires out here." I say oddly.

"Think about it all, there's hundreds here but were already outside. If they do see us walking out of here they can't do anything till it's dark." He said looking up at the big gate.

"Oh…right." I say. I walk over and push on the gate. Nothing, it was locked, I hit it and Mathew hit me.

"You will never get out like that Alfred you fucking idiot!" He walked over to a panel and told me to punch it as hard as I could. I did so and the gate opened slightly.

"You're amazing Mathew!" I said happy to almost see are freedom. I started on the gate.

"Al…there's just one thing I wanna ask." He said pulling my sleeve.

"We can talk when we're long gone Mathew!" I bark.

"NO! You're going to listen to me right now Alfred or I'm going to fucking kill you!" He said.I look back with huge eyes.

"Look! Think for five fucking seconds would you! Why wouldn't the vampires take us to a place we would die if we walked out the front doors if they wanted to keep us locked up! Why wouldn't they have guards everywhere!" He yelled. I blinked.

"Don't you see! Arthur is trying to protect you! Not lock you up! You saw those wolves, Alfred! You fucking saw them! Did you ever even think as to what would happen if we they got their hands on you?" He heart jumped into my throat. He was right, completely right. Maybe Arthur was trying to help me, but somewhere deep inside I heard a voice say. Well Mathew could really be brainwashed by the vampires. The werewolves might not be as bad as the vampires say they are. Hell, it was the vampires who killed everyone in the night club.

"How do I know the wolves are as bad as they tell us they are?" I asked him's eyes widened.

"Really Alfred! You decide to get a brain now! Now you think like that! Fine I don't know if what they told me is right Al…but, but." Mathew was starting to cry.

"I don't want to think that they're bad Alfred." He said.

"You have no intention of coming with me do you?"

He shook his head.

"Al…please… just." He began.

"He's using you! It's been a week and you think it's forever Mathew! If I wasn't the Legion, Gilbert wouldn't even have looked at you!" I yelled at did it, that got him. Mathew's heart broke.

"You're…you're…right." He said and put his face into my chest. I grabbed his hand and we ran off deep into whatever part of England we were in. A part of me wanted to think about doing this, but I just knew it was right. I ended up having to pick pocket some people so Mathew and I could find some place to stay. I was still in my black pants and blue tank top but Mathew was only in shorts and a tank top so we bought him some jeans in a store. I was happy to find my brother sort of knew English money so we weren't ripped off. We got some food and settled down in a park somewhere and realized that we were going to need a place to stay.

"What are we going to do Al…I mean we don't have too much money and it's not like we can mug someone… and if the sun goes down they'll come after us." Mathew said taking a bite of his hotdog.

"I was just thinking about that…I'm not sure what we can do." I say looking down.

"Al, whatever you do, do not look up." Mathew whispered to me. I felt a cold sweat go over my face.

"There are some really wolfy-looking guys coming right for us.

"We have to run for it." I said.

"They can catch us easily." he said.

"That's right Legion, I would give up if I were you." A deep voice said from behind us. My heart jumped into my throat. I turned to see a tall looking silver haired man standing above me.

"RUN!" I yell to Matt and we ran a fast as we could down the street but they were still coming up right behind us. I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and I gasped.

"Let me go!" I there was a splitting noise that went through the air. Mathew screamed and I covered my ears. A dash of light went right passed me and hit the man that had hold of me off. He was so fast I couldn't even see him.

"Move now if you wanna live kid!" He said grabbing Mathew's and my wrist. We took off running and running till I had no idea where we were. The guy who saved us was a little kid with auburn hair and gold eyes. He was Italian and even though he was small, the boy had muscle. We stopped in front of a church and he practically dragged us inside. We collapsed onto the wood floor. "W…Who are you?" I panted. "Lovino Vargas." He said, not even out of breath.

"Why did you help us?" Mathew asked.

"I'm a vampire hunter, although I pretty much know how to kill any kind of supernatural thing out there." He said locking the door.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I said looking up at him.

"My reason for living is to take out all of these evil creatures from the world, Alfred F. Jones." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"How could I not! You're the Legion! The vamps would kill to get their hands on you!" He said.

"Yes, but how and why do you know that?" I asked.

"Well, it's because I read all about the vampires, I'm part of the Vampire killing Organization! If Arthur, the king of them, gets his claws in you the human race will be destroyed!" He said.

"What!" Mathew squeaked.

"You'll bring them power, so much that they could take over the world if they wished! I will not let that happen! You are a human and I can't just kill you! Even though that would be easy…but I only kill vampires and evil things!" He said looking at me. Listening to Lovino made my head hurt. He explained that he would hold us up and told us that he would protect us for whatever would come after me. When I was in the small room he gave me at the top of the church, I looked out the window and into the night. I knew Arthur was out there waiting to make a move to get me back…but then again so were the wolves. I ran a hand through my hair and I looked down across the street and my heart froze. Arthur was standing there with Gilbert and the Spanish Vampire from the hallway, and all of their eyes were a bright red color. I screamed and Mathew and Lovino came into my room.

"What's going on!" Lovino yelled pulling out a didn't even take him five minutes to see where Arthur was and he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"They're fucking pissed that I found you." He smiled and waved at them. I could almost hear Arthur growl from where he was.

"Why?" Mathew asked looking at the widow and his eyes filled with hurt when he saw Gilbert.

"Because there is no safer place in the world then with a hunter. And if I get you to my people, Arthur will never be able to find you." He smirked.

I stopped….never...never see Arthur again.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Hello everyone sorry if this took to long! I really like what everyone's been saying and I will try and be more descriptive in my chapters. As for the grammar I have to say I'm sorry because I don't have someone who's good can correcting that so please try and overlook it please. I hope you like this chapter and continue to tell me what you think.<strong>


	6. Hunted

My heart was racing Arthur was angry. Never in my life had I seen someone look like that….so ready to hunt, to kill. I ran with Lovino down to the worship place and looked around, for some reason I expected people to run at us or try to kill us. The only thing I saw was a huge empty church with wooden old pews in rows all facing the altar. There were golden candle holders and paintings all around the room. I could understand why people came here to confess their sins, to beg for something, someone to forgive them for their evil lives. The whole place smelled strongly of incent and roses. If it had been a better time I would have stopped and maybe prayed or something along those lines.

"Al, snap out of it." Mathew whispered.

His eyes fell back on Lovino. He was looking out one of the church's windows at the vampires right across the street.

"They're not doing anything." He stated uneasily.

"Well, what does that mean?" Mathew asked.

"Well I can only give it a guess. One, Alfred's in here and they don't want him getting hurt or, they're too afraid to come anywhere near holy ground. I'm pretty sure it's the first one though."

We were all still and Lovino just watched them, like a falcon watching it's new pray. I didn't want to think Lovino was weak, but I really couldn't see him going against Gilbert or Arthur and especially not the Spanish dude. I took a breath and walked over to where Lovino was looking out and a peered over his shoulder, looking at the staring vampires. Arthur's eyes moved straight to mine without a moment's hesitation. I had to look away, I had no idea how Lovino looked into those eyes that resembled blood. Although maybe that was the whole point, their eyes watched their prey and the prey gave them what they wanted most, blood. I touched my neck and leaned against a wall.

Suddenly my body felt hot, really hot.

"Alfred?" I heard Mathew call.

I couldn't hear Mathew anymore, the only thing that was on my mind was Arthur. Arthur's body, his touch, his lips, everything that made him, him. A small moan came out of my mouth and I was slumped against the floor.

**_"Alfred…"_**

My heart started to pound and my breath was becoming uneven.

**_"It's alright Alfred…don't be scared."_ **

The voice in my head was driving me crazy. I wanted it needed, that voice in my ear.

**_"If you need me, then come to me, love."_ **

I could feel the blood in my ears. What was going on?

"Alfred! Are you out of your mind? Stop!" I heard a voice say, but it was like someone was yelling at me from above water.

**_"Come to me Alfred…"_**

I did as it said and felt my body moving, but it wasn't easy. It was like something was holding me, trying to stop me from going to the voice that I wanted. Why would someone stop me from going to such a lovely, sexy velvety voice? Suddenly, I felt cold and the warm haze that was over me suddenly disappeared and the real world came smashing into me. Arthur had me in his arms and Mathew was fighting Gilbert with everything his small body had. Lovino was a lot stronger then I gave him credit for. He was dancing with the Spanish man, at least their fighting looked like dancing. The street was quiet, besides Lovino's grunts and the sound of bone against bone. It was pitch black and I must have been in some kind of shock because I didn't even move when Gilbert bit into my brother's neck.

My heart was going so fast that I felt like I was going to die, and then it all stopped. It was like the world was going in slow motion. I saw everything all in one flash, the black wet street, the broken lamp post off to the right, even the cat up on a far off gate, watching what was going on. There was no moon, no light, nothing. This was a vampire's night. I grabbed Arthur's shoulder and felt a huge wave of strength go over me. The next thing I knew, Arthur was flying away from me. I did a flip and hit Gilbert off of Mathew and he want into the street. Then I was running right for the Spanish man fighting Lovino.

I punched him in the face. It was all so unreal, his face connecting with my hand like something you saw only in movies, but then again my life seemed much more like a movie then real life to me now. I felt Arthur kick me in my back and I hit the side walk with a thud, but that didn't even faze me. I was right back up again and I swung at Arthur but, it was like the air around him changed too. His eyes were red and he took my punch like it was a child's fist. I was ready to go at him again, but then it was like all the strength went right out of my body when I heard Mathew cry out into the night air. The world slowed down and I was breathing hard. Arthur's eyes were green and he was giving me a smirk.

I looked at Mathew. Gilbert was twisting his arm behind his back.

"Alfred, are you ready to come down now?" He asked.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"You kicked the hell out of three Vampires." He said in a sarcastic voice.

All the adrenaline stopped and my hand felt like it was broken. I yelped and sank to the street floor.

"Come now Alfred, you went and hurt your hand." Arthur said with a devilish grin.

"Let him go you fucking demon!" Lovino yelled from the ground where the Spanish man now held him.

"My Alfred, you've made me quite angry you see. Now, I think me killing your friends will make you see where you stand, huh." My heart stopped and Lovino started screaming.

The Spanish man was twisting his arm to where it looked like it was going to break at any moment. Gilbert on the other hand looked stunned and he was still, as Mathew started sobbing.

"Stop! Stop!" I said grabbing Arthur's shirt.

He just stared at me and I could hear Lovino's arm break. Mathew was whimpering and crying even harder now.

"Good God! Stop Arthur! Stop it!" I yelled.

Lovino let out another horrifying scream.

"STOP!" He was just staring at me with dead and cold eyes.

"Please make it stop!" I said looking down on him.

"Arthur, please, he's going to kill him!" I shrieked.

"So?" He said coldly.

-Scream-

"Arthur! I'll do anything, come on!" I said too afraid to look at what was happening to Lovino.

-Scream-

**"ARTHUR, IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"**

Arthur raised a hand and Lovino stopped his screams. I didn't even stop. I turned and the moment I saw Lovino, I puked. Arthur was beside me now, petting my hair. I was sobbing.

"Fix him! Fix him you fucking demon…please, oh God…*pukes* Fix him!"

"Antonio, heal the boy." Arthur said.

"Don't you see now what will happen if you run, Alfred? If we can do that to Lovino, I wonder what the wolves will do? I tried to be the nice guy and now you've made me the bad guy." He said grabbing my hair and making me look him in the eye.

"Stop…"

His green eyes widened and he picked me off the ground and things became a blur after that. I got in a black car and I was being taken somewhere. I didn't know who sat beside me or who even took me out of the car. I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to see clouds. My heart jumped.

"HUH!" I said sitting up.

"You're on a plane." A voice said from beside me. I looked over to see Mathew with his hands folded in his lap. He was wearing black pants and a red sweatshirt. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought we were at home relaxing, he looked so at ease.

"A plane? How did that happen?" I asked.

"After the fight, Arthur made his men take us to an airport. We're going to a small village in Ireland. What I found out so far, is it's like a world for vampires. I mean, a bunch live there and can be out in the open because it's so out there." He 's eyes were filling with tears and his glasses were fogging up.

"Oh Mathew…I'm so sorry." I said hugging him around the middle.

"No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry Al….I trusted Gilbert too quickly and look where it got me." He said hugging me, the moment reminded me of when Mathew and I had gotten lost, up in Lake Tahoe. We had found a little abandoned Cabin and held each other all through the night. Although we didn't get to have that moment for very long before the Spaniard, named Antonio, came out and scoffed. We looked up at him and let go of one another.

"Where's Lovino you sick fuck." I said getting up and grabbing his shirt.

"Let go of me if you want to keep your hand." He said with dark green eyes.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled.

"Nothing, he's in the back of the plane sleeping." His face was making me sick, not even the littlest concern for the little Italian he had almost killed only a day ago. Antonio took me to the front of the private plane to where Arthur was staying. I walked through red curtains into the first class part. The chairs looked softer and they were all covered in black leather. We didn't stop there though. Antonio took me to a door off to the right and I was taken into a room with a bed, and a bar off to the left. If one thing was for sure, is that vampires sure did have style.

"Hello, Arthur." I said bitterly to the blonde vampire sitting on the red couch in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Alfred. Antonio, leave us." He said looking over at him.

He was dressed in a leather shirt and black pants with some kind of cape thing on the back of it.

"Sleep well, Alfred?" He asked.

I didn't even look up. I was so mad, so freaking mad.

"Don't ask me questions like that after what you've done." I almost hiss at him.

He put a hand on his chest, trying to tell me how much that had hurt him.

"Oh, let me guess. You think I'm an evil monster who just want's to use you any way he can, right?"

If looks could kill, Arthur would have killed me at least 20 times by now. The man could stare men ten times his size right into the floor.

"YES! How could I not after what you did!" I yell.

He got out of his chair and I wished I would have just stayed quiet.

"Arthur?" I said as he walked right up to grabbed my collar and threw me to the bed.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" He said crawling on top of me.

"Stop! Get off me!" I yelled at him.

He just smirked and licked his lips.

"Not this time. I don't care how much you scream or cry. I will not stop." He said.

My heart began to race as he licked up my neck. When he got to my ear, he blew his hot breath into it.

"You've been very bad Alfred. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" He took off my shirt, but this time I wouldn't just cry and let him do as he liked. I stayed quiet and looked right into his green eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Oh, so you don't want to cry this time?" He asked.

I felt anger go through me and I grabbed him around the waist. Arthur's eyes widened as I grabbed his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pushed on my chest and his eyes were wide. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he started to just let me dominate his mouth. I smirked and he bit my lip, sucking on the blood. When I needed air, he looked at me with hungry eyes.

"What on earth was that?" He asked.

"I won't just sit back and let you do whatever you please to me! I'm a man damn it and I will not let you just keep shutting me up this way!" I say.

"I like it when you yell at me, but I think I want you to yell something different." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>A;N) I hope you like this chapter my little pets! <strong>

**So what's next? **

**Would you like my first attempted at sumt or something else. Leave a comment and tell me.**

**Sex, or, No sex**


	7. Vallin

"You want me to scream something else do you?" I asked with a dark glair.

Arthur gave me a smirk turning his head to the right.

"I would love to hear my name from those lips of yours." Arthur said.

I pressed my lips to his in a hard demanding kiss, I didn't want Arthur to think he could control my by his sexual games.

Arthur put me under him and licked my lips.

"Can you ever stop thinking?" He asked with red eyes.

My eyes widened as Arthur bit into my neck ejecting some kind of pleasure drug to stop the pain of the bite.

I let out a small whimper giving into the bite.

When Arthur finish he licked my neck and closed the wounds.

"Alfred, I like this side of you it's hot." He whispered in my ear.

There was knock at the door.

"Unless the world is ending, go away." Arthur said dipping his fingers in the hem of my pants.

"Sir, were about to land." A butlers voice called.

Arthur let out a breath and got off of me, leavening me dizzy and exposed on his bed.

Arthur made himself look decent and opened the door.

My head was spinning to much to listen to what the two vampires where saying but the next thing I knew, Arthur was pulling off my cloths, and putting me in a silky black rob type thing.

"Sorry I took so much blood love, but you really have been so impossible." Arthur said holding me in his arms.

_"Bastard…"_ I mumbled.

My head was foggy again and stayed that way till we were in a black car after the plane ride.

Matt was sitting up front with Gilbert being as stiff as a statue.

I couldn't blame him after everything that had happened in the last few days.

"Where's Lovino?" I asked but not meeting Arthurs eyes.

"He's in a nether car with Antonio, there going to meet us at Vallin, the city of vampire's on the outskirts of Ireland." Arthur said looking out the window.

After what seemed like hours of driving we got to what looked like a huge gated town.

"Welcome Alfred, Matthew to the city of Vallin." Arthur said with a strong smile.

Matt was looking out the window with wide eyes.

I couldn't say this place was small.

Arthur opened the car door for me and Gilbert helped Matthew out of the car as well.

Me and my brother looked at echuther this place would be are high security prison.

Suddenly I noticed I was the only one in robes.

"Arthur am I going to walk all over town in robs?" I asked with a pout.

"No your going to be riding in a carriage with me, it's a ceremony thing." He said taking my hand.

I thought about ripping my hand from his but I knew that would only make the vampire king angry.

So I let it be.

Arthur took me to a stable that was right next to the front gates.

The Carriage itself was amazing, black and red material and silver rains for the six huge black stallions that were waiting for us.

"It's like I've stepped into the medieval times or something." I say.

Arthur smiled looking at me with hope in his eyes. Like this place would grow on me or something.

"Well if you cant tell vampire's have a thing for medieval." He said.

"I guess so." I say letting Arthur help me into the leather interior of the carriage.

"Wait aren't Matt and Gilbert coming with us?" I asked looking out the door to the two men going into a nether car.

"No Gilbert wanted some time with your brother, alone." Arthur said getting in. "But we will see them soon when we get to my living place."

Arthur got in and shut the door.

For a moment no one said anything.

"Do you really think you car just hid me from the world?" I asked not looking at the vampire.

"No, I would like you to stop running really." He said.

I finely looked at him, his green eyes held sadness.

"I am never going to stop running from you." I say hotly.

Arthur let out a breath and looked away.

"Fine, then I will just keep you locked up until you die." He said darkly.

I was about to yell at him when I hard what seemed like people cheering.

I looked out my window and gasped.

There were sooo many Vampire looking at us.

They were throwing flower and all kinds of things at us.

I blushed deeply and looked away from the widow.

"See, they love you Alfred." Arthur said waving to his people.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me with a blank face.

"Because if you and I are together they have something to hope for Alfred.I know there seems to be a lot of us but Vampire's are dieing Alfred. If I Wed you my people will prosper. That's all a king could ever want. Are venom in getting weaker and weaker everyday. Humans can't take the change because it's to week and I'm only one man I can't change so many humans by myself." He said sadly.

My eyes winded, I had forgot all about the hole reason Arthur even wanted to Wed me.

I blushed and looked down.

Well I'm an ass hole.

All he's trying to do is be a good king and love me…

I took a breath, no! This was wrong! Why should I even care if Vampire's die out!

"Were here Alfred." Arthur said getting out and helping me down.

**"WHAT THE HELL!"** I yelled taking in the huge castle in front of me.

It was a black color and had red flag on the towers it really was a medieval freeking castle!

Arthur smirked.

"You like?" He asked.

I blushed noticing that there was maids and butler looking at me with smiles on thare faces.

"It's nice I guess…" I said looking away.

Just then two black car's pulled up to the place and Lovino was pulled out of the car in hand cuffs.

"Lovino!" I said trying going to him.

The maids and butlers moved faster then anything and stopped me from getting any closer to my friend.

Lovino's gold eyes looked at me with sadness.

"Let me go!" I yelled at the vampires.

They looked at me and then to Arthur.

"It's alright let him go." The blond said and they let me go.

I hugged Lovino and looked at his body.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at his face.

"Yes…and no. I mean this is the worst thing that could have happened to a hunter." He said with a lifeless smirk.

"Why?" I asked afraid for my friend.

"Come on Alfred, do you really think there going to let me live. This is the city of Vampires!" He said.

My eyes winded but before I could say or do anything Matt jumped out of his car with tears going down his face.

"I don't want to here it you fucking ass hole!" He yelled into the driver side.

Then he ran right into my arms.

I looked at Arthur.

"Can we go inside please!" I yelled.

He nodded and took all five of us into the castle.

I was trying to come Matt down when Antonio started taking Lovino away.

**"HAY!"** I yelled. "I don't want anything to happen to him! He stays with me!"

Antonio looked at Arthur who nodded and he took Lovino to me.

"Your very lucky Arthur needs you." He said his green eyes darkening.

"That I am." I said glaring at the Spanish Vampire.

"I've had it, Antonio get out, I'm going to show them arrowed the place." Arthur said.

Antonio nodded and went into a door off to the left.

Arthur turned to us with a smile on his lips.

"Now then, this is where you all will be living." He said. "If you anything at all the maids and butlers will take good care of you."

Matt wiped his eyes and stood by me and we started walking though the huge room.

There were pillars holing up the dark ceiling and the floors were a white color.

Arthur took all arrowed the castle, it was amazing and even Lovino seemed to think so. Things were old and things were new, although all the windows were blacked out and the curtains were drawn. When he had shown us all he wanted to took us to the top tower.

"This is where me and Alfred will be staying. Matthew and Lovino will be staying in the room down the stairs." Arthur said grabbing my hand.

"I want to stay with them!" I said pulling my hand back.

He glared at me and pulled me into the room with him.

I let out a small yelp as he shut the door on my friends faces.

I turned and looked at him.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled.

He kissed me, cutting off anything I was going to say.

His hand's went into my hair and I tried to push him off but couldn't.

I tried to get a good view of the room but before to long we where on Arthur's bed and he opened my robe's pushing are bodies together. When the kiss was broken and all I saw was Arthur's flushed face.

"All you do is hurt me do you know that!" He yelled at me.

I was breathing to hard to say anything and Arthur went to kissing my neck and licking my chest.

**"ARTHUR!"** I yelled and lightly moaned.

He looked up at me with red eyes.

"God…" He said smelling my neck deeply. "I just can't take it, your sooo hot."

I yelped as he rubbed himself on me.

Are lustful eyes met and my heart fluttered.

"Ah!…Arthur…no…please." I whimpered.

His red eyes looked at me with hunger and before I knew it he was biting me.

The world span and I would let out soft moans every now and again when he would bit down harder.

Would this be my life? Stuck in a castle with a hunger Vampire?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hay if you like the story then dont say anything about the spelling and things. **

**I know I havent updated in forever but schools a bitch and so is life! I hope you all dont care that I didnt put there first time yet, there were to many of you who told me to wait on it so thats what I'm doing! I really hope the hot stuff between Alfred and Arthur is ok and if not tell me please.**

**-Say what you want about the story, but I already know my spelling is shit! lol LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Comeing out

I woke up in a soft bed that was red and black.

I blushed a deep red when I noticed that I was only in my boxers.

I sat up and look arrowed that room, this one was even bigger then Arthur's last room.

There were tall bookshelves and a love seat off in the corner with a table by it.

There was a fire place where two people could sit, and the widows were looking out to gardens that seemed to go as far as the eye could see.

The bathroom was off to the right and there was a huge place to get dressed with a wall thing with a lovely pitcher of a dragon on it, it was so you could change without anyone seeing, something told me Arthur put that there for me.

There was a rug on the floor with amazing patterns on it.

To say the very least the room was…lovely.

"Arthur?" I asked.

The blond that I was looking for came out of the bathroom already dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans.

I had to blink a few of times, Arthur…looked normal!

"You like?" He asked with his wet hair.

"Umm, Ya I do." I say.

That took Arthur back and he blushed.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

"Ya, you look normal…it's, well nice." I say looking away.

Great that was the last thing I needed to think of Arthur as a normal guy.

"You know I can hear your thoughts right, Alfred that's all I am! A Normal guy, with fangs and a few powers but that doesn't mean I don't feel the same things you do." He said sending me a glair.

"I….know that. I just, I can't bring myself to trust you. Like last night! You did it again! All you do is treat me like I have no choice but to do as you say! That's all it ever is and I'm to afraid to even stand agents you in fear you'll kill the people I love!" I say looking down at the bed.

Suddenly Arthur was beside me.

I blushed and he looked right into my eyes.

"All you have to do is ask and not treat me like I'm going to kill you! Alfred I have no idea how to make you see that I would never hurt you! I…I want us to work." Arthur said green eyes looking down at his lap.

I didn't want to say! I couldn't say it! How could I even think that I wanted things to 'work' with Arthur! He's a Vampire, I'm a human! Human damn it I can go all day saying that Arthur is just 'like' a normal guy but that's just it 'like' isn't going to cut it.

Arthur looked right at me this time.

"Then let me show you how normal I am Alfred!" He said kissing me.

I tensed up waiting for Arthur to push me down or bit me, hurt me in any way shape or form but what happened was the last thing I thought.

Arthur was still and shaking.

His eyes were closed shut and he was shaking like a leaf.

I watched him and when I noticed he had no thoughts of moving away I touched his face witch made him freeze.

I kissed back just likely and he shivered.

His green eyes opened to look at me with dazed eyes.

I grabbed his hair and he closed his eyes putting his arms arrowed my neck.

I blushed brightly.

Arthur was soft…and worm! I didn't feel cold at all…I felt hot.

The thought alone made me blush even more.

I broke the kiss and looked at the flustered Arthur.

"I can…can we…Alfred, would you go on a date with me?" He asked looking back up at me.

I gave him a look.

"Come on! Please! I wont do anything! Will do whatever you want!" He said.

My eyes winded and it came out so fast I couldn't stop it.

"I want to go out side." I said.

He looked at me and blushed.

"Well…could it be a night…I just mean I'm a only Vampire that's even had your blood so I'm a only one who can go out in the sun." Arthur said.

I thought about it for a moment, we would still be in Vampire city so I couldn't try and run away, but I would still be out.

"I…Ya." I said.

Arthur looked at me with loving eyes.

"Thank you." He said.

"Arthur, it's great that were going to get to know echuther but I don't want to just be a piece anymore. I want to know about the Vampires and the wolfs. Real history, like things I can read." I said.

He nodded.

"Alright, but for everything I give you, you have to tell me something about you." He said.

"Huh? Like what! Your always in my head!" I say.

"I can only read what your thinking! I cant see what you like or who you really are. I can only go though you head if I'm…" He stoped.

"Your what?" I asked.

"Well, you and I would have to…be one, I guess." He said.

I flushed.

"You mean…AH! NEVER!" I yell thawing a pillow at him.

"**I KNOW!** That's why I want you to tell me alright!" He said moving out of the way of my pillow.

I pouted.

"What do you want to know then?" I asked.

"I want to know why you never think about your mother. Every now and again all fine you thinking of your father but never anything about a mother." He said looking at me with gleaming eyes.

"You don't need to know about her." I said.

"Why not…" He said.

"Because she's long dead ok! And I'm never going to see my fucking father again so why do you even care about my family!" I yelled.

He flinched back.

"Al-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, and I'm not keeping you from your father for no reason! If you go to him and wolfs will know he's your father! The only reason I even took Matthew was because he happed to be there. Alfred the more your with your family the more there lives are in danger." He said.

"They can just fallow my sent to my house!" I yelled.

"Alfred stop being such a child and think about it for a moment! Your father never set foot in that house! You always went to base to see him! The wolfs think you lived alone! Your father isn't even in there heads. They know about Matthew because he's-" Arthur stopped eyes going wide.

"What about Matthew?" I said

Arthur looked done.

"Your brother is something very special and I wanted to make shore he was available if…if we ever needed him." Arthur said.

"What is he Arthur! If I'm this Legion then what is he!" I almost yelled.

"He's your twin…he can…he's…"

**"WHAT WHATS WRONG WITH MY BROTHER!"** I yelled.

"Alfred he's your protector! Alright he's going to turn into witch ever side your on! If you marry the Vampire king he will become a Vampire and if you where to marry the Wolf king then he would become one of them!" Arthur yelled eyes going red.

My heart sunk…so my brother was part of the little story of the Legion.

Week little Matthew my little brother was going to protected me from the forces of darkness when he only, just until recently stopped sleeping with a night light.

"No, he stays out of this or all start trying to kill myself do you understand that." I say my voice dropping.

"Yes, I have to thoughts of making your brother do anything he didn't want to." Arthur said.

"I don't believe you." I hiss.

"Then believe in this." He said cutting his finger on his fang.

I blinked as he put a drop of blood over his heart.

"I swear on my kingly oath that no harm will ever come to you or your brother as long as I am alive." He said eyes a blazing red.

I nodded, it seemed real for me.

"If you lie about that, I will never stop until I kill you Arthur." I said.

"You really love him don't you Alfred?" He asked.

"More then anything is this world. I promised my mother that I would take care of him." I say looking down at my lap.

"What happened Alfred!" Arthur began. "It kills me not to know about something that makes you the way you are tell me!" Arthur said getting in my face.,

I pushed him away.

"I told you, she's dead that all the matters." I say quietly.

"Please tell me." Arthur said.

"I watched her die." I whisper.

"What…how-"

"I was only six." I say.

"How?" He wisperd leaning in to me.

"She was killed in cold blood by a monster."

"What do you mean?"

"She was horribly killed right in front of me by a man with black hair and icy blue eyes!" I yelled.

"Did he have a scare on his right cheek?" He asked.

My heart stopped.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because…because that was a last king of the Vallin, of the Vampires." He said looking me in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Omg it is sooo late! I'm going to bed right after this! I hope you like the story and please tell me what you think of my little ending! WHAHAHA! Lol sorry really sleepy. But anyway I have been haveing a hard time with flames and just now relized how to get the little shits off my storys so I'm happy about that! If you want to trash someones story you should not be reading fanfiction! God! Sorry for the rant hope you like it!**


	9. First date or First loss?

My eyes winded and I took Arthur in, he couldn't be right.

That just wasn't fair wasn't right…the reason my mother was killed was because I was her son. Tears filled my eyes and I looked at Arthur.

"That can't be right! That is not right! No way he was just some guy! Some random evil guy! He wasn't a Vampire! I don't want to be a reason my mothers dead!" I yelled getting out of the bed.

"Alfred it wasn't your flat…it was mine." Arthur said grabbing my shoulder.

I looked back at the blond, I wanted to hear it. I wanted to know I wasn't the reason my sweet lovely mother was killed that way. I sadly knew the truth, if I wasn't the thing that I am my mother would still be alive.

"Alfred it was my-" Arthur started.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I can't hear it Arthur! Just marry me do what you will! I don't care anymore! It was me! If I had never been born she would still-"

I was slapped in that face by Arthur.

He stood there breathing hard and looking at me with wild eyes.

"I have to tell you the truth alright. I'm always saying I want us to work but you are but a child. Alfred I've loved you much longer then you could ever imagine. I was just a boy a slave, I was the King's favorite in the hole land of Vallin. One day I went with him to the human world, to a hospital…where you were born." He said looking at me.

I didn't know what to think, this was getting to be to much, much to much for my heart to handle.

"You…you said you only started watching me at the beginning of my freshmen year of high school." I whisper my hair hiding my eyes from Arthur's.

"I know what I said…I didn't want you to know, know what I did so that I could be with you, save you." Arthur started. "I was there when you and your brother were born, my master, the king wanted you badly, so much so that he would leave all the time to watch you and your family. He would tell me things about how your mother would work late and walk home alone. He…he wanted to take you when you were just a baby but the council didn't want you here until you were at the very least 10. The next time he went to see you I asked if I could come. You were about three then, playing in the sand box. He was staring at you so oddly, it was a stair of lust. I was just much to young to know that." He said with an uneven voice.

"You mean…what happed."

"Well after seeing you that time, I would sneak off and come to see you with out my master knowing. It started as me just watching you. I was about 16 at the time…or well looked like it. I remember when you were five you walked out in front of a car…I, I just reacted. I grabbed you and saved your little human life. You cried and held me, you were so worm and soft that from that moment on I knew that I wanted you. That was the little thing that changed me. I started to train, I made friends in very high places…then that fallowing year, my master came home one night and told me about what he did to your mother. No one knew that I knew you were alive, only the council knew that even my master knew about you. Then…I killed him. I killed the only man that I ever thought of as a father. I took the title of King, but only till the moment I actually killed him did I know that's why I trained everyday, practiced dark magic's like the King till I thought I would go mad. All so I could become King…so I could have you. Then I just told the story that I did it for power and that I didn't think the last King would help my people. Only Antonio knew there was something ells under the mask. He of cores was my best friend. So I told him parts of the truth, about why I trained so hard, he knew I was stronger then the King before I even did. To this day I still think he thinks there were ether reasons for me wanting to be King. It was all for you…I'm sorry Alfred. If I would have killed him just a day sooner…your mother. She would still be alive." He finely finished.

Only when he stopped speaking did I noticed how badly I was shaking.

Somehow I knew this was the truth…Arthur, Arthur had become King for me…done all this for me.

The tears came, I wanted to speak with these council people but all that could wait.

I thought back to the man that killed my mother, after he had beaten her, I thought he had just kissed her neck. That was the childish brain making sense of it all. He had drank her blood after killing her that way.

Arthur had killed the man that had killed my mother.

"Show me this man." I said in a shockingly calm voice.

The next hour I spent with Arthur showing my books.

That last King of the Vampires was indeed my Mothers killer.

I read about passed wars that the Vampires had, had.

Although I didn't say a word, my heart was broken.

Arthur just sat by my said and answered any questions that came to my head.

After that I went to these council people, they showed me letters the last King had wrote, pitchers he had taken of me.

Then they…they showed me my mothers blood stained shirt, or part of it. That was all I needed to believe anyone.

Arthur stayed with me when I told my brother, who locked himself in a room after he knew the truth about himself and my mother. Antonio, like Arthur excepted wasn't shocked that Arthur had been watching me for much longer then he had told.

When the day was done Lovino was trying to get Matthew to come out of his room and I returned with Arthur to are room.

I felt numb, cold as if I was the Vampire not Arthur.

I took a bath, are bathroom being just like that one at Arthur's hold place.

The bottle that I picked this time though turned my bath water a dark blue color, it really did fit my mood.

What would my dad think? My God, if felt like forever sense I had last seen the man…to think it had only been a few short weeks.

After the hot bath I felt a little better, I still didn't think I could speak and I wouldn't try. Arthur was sitting on the bed looking at me with sad eyes.

"You lied about not knowing what happed to my mother to." I stated not really careing.

"I wanted to make shore…that it was your mother he killed. I had hoped he had only thought it was your mother. I was a fools hope really. He didn't tell me you were there the hole time though." He said looking down at the floor.

I didn't say anything I just walked be hide my changing place and got into boxers and a black baggy shirt. It was the first normal thing I had felt in what seemed like forever.

"Alfred…if you want to talk about it. Please I…I'm sorry I wasn't up front with you. It's just I wanted you to like me before I told you all theses things." Arthur said standing and walking over to me.

"Arthur my hole life has pretty much been some game for the Vampires and the Wolfs. I just want to sleep and you should to it's almost day break." I said in a dead voice.

He gave me a pout and did something I wasn't accepting. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

My eyes winded and I looked at the green eyed man.

"What are you-" I said but he gave me a little peck on the lips.

"Alfred…tomorrow I want to take you somewhere." He said thinking for a moment.

"Where?"

"To dinner and then…how about a swim." He said.

"If you really want to." I said carling into bed.

I slept like a rock and woke up to Arthur shaking me lightly.

"Alfred, lets get ready! I told you today I'm going to take you out someplace nice." Arthur said happily.

"Oh…alright." I mumbled sleepily.

"Come on! Tonight's going to be great!" The green eyed Vampire said.

I got dressed in baggy blue jeans and a light red shirt.

Sometimes I just didn't know why I even tried to fake that I was alright with any of this. I went down stirs first to wait for Arthur to fine my brother still hadn't come out of the room he had locked himself into.

I started to go to the door but when I walked out be hide the conner I stopped dead.

I huge blush came to my face.

The door was open wide like it had been broken.

I covered my mouth Gilbert and Matthew were on the bed rapped in echuther arms.

Matthew face was red and he kissed Gilbert with passion I didn't think was possible.

My legs felt like they were going to give out from underneath me.

I felt a hand go over my mouth and pull me back be hide the wall.

I struggled to fined it was Lovino.

He put his finger to his lips.

"Just don't, Gilbert finely got Matt to eat something. I know how you feel about that Vampire but weather we like it or not he's helping Matt way more then we are." Lovino said giving me sad Golden eyes.

I didn't fight because whether I liked it or not Matt was still in love with the Vampire.

I nodded and Lovino let go of my mouth.

"I know…it's just I didn't even know my brother-" I started.

"Was capable of falling into passion, don't worry it will always be that way for you. I mean he is your little brother. I know what its like." He said with a small smile.

"You have a brother?" I asked taken back.

"Ya…I mean I did have a brother." He said looking away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He…he die." He said not wanting to go into it.

I let it go, I wasn't shore I could take anymore sadness today.

Right then Antonio walked in wherein black pants and an open white shirt.

I stepped in front of Lovino.

"Come down tuff guy, I just wanted to talk to the little guy." He said sending a small smile to Lovino.

"Why the hell would you want to talk to me?" Lovino spat glaring at the tan Vampire.

"Come now, all I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

Me and Lovino stopped dead and looked at echuther and then back at the Vampire.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME!" Lovino yelled.

Antonio smiled.

"Is that a no?" He asked.

"Why the hell would I go anywhere with a guy who tried to kill me you bastard!" He yelled.

"Because I'm going to be hunting tonight." He said green eyes going red.

Lovino eyes winded and then his face turned red.

"If you think all help you kill-" He started.

"Wolfs Lovino." He said.

"WHAT" We both yelled at the same time.

He gave Lovino a wink.

"There's a rouge running arrowed and I thought you would like to stretch your legs." He said.

Before I could say anything Lovino smiled.

"Dose this mean I can kill it…with a weapon?" He asked rising an eye brow.

"Ya, if you can keep up with me." He said.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean I like you. I'm inching for a good fight blood sucker." He said walking down the hall.

"I have to say, he can pull of leather better then any human I have ever seen." Antonio said with a smile.

Then I was left standing there feeling very odd.

So it wasn't just me then, everything in the world was going fucking nuts to.

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice said from be hide me.

I turned to see the blond I had been waiting for.

His hair was messy and he was wherein black pants an a open red shirt.

"Lets just get this over with." I mumble as he walks towers me.

"Come now Alfred don't be like that alright." He said giving me puppy eyes.

I let out a breath, this was going to be a long night but at least I was going to get some air.

We left the place and stepped into the night air.

I let out a gasp.

The moon was huge and made everything light up.

I looked at Arthur who stood at a black sports car.

It was topless and looked fast, well that was a nice surprise.

We drove down the rode and everyone would stop and stair as we pasted some ever pointed.

I couldn't help but blush and look away.

I mite have been alright in school but here I felt like the God damn president.

The buildings were older looking but still nice and the restaurant we pulled into wasn't something evil looking or dark, it was well…nice.

The building itself was red with a back gate arrowed it with a place were you could eat out side if you wished.

When we walked in everyone looked at us, people stopped what they were eating and someone even dropped a plate.

Before me or Arthur could do anything a little long blond hair girl ran over and hugged my legs.

I staggered and blushed as a mother stood with a red huge eyes.

"Your him!" The little brown eyed girl squealed.

"Ummm." I said looking at her.

The mother of the child ran up and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry your majesty and-" She went quit when she took me in.

"Ummm, don't be sorry she's alright." I said giving her a smile.

"Your most kind my lord." She said taking the child's arm.

The little girl was still looking at me with big happy eyes.

"I'm Anna Shaw! I cant believe you're here!" She yelled happily.

"Yes, it is amazing that he is here isn't it." Arthur said giving the girl a smile.

"King Arthur! The Lord and the King all at dinner! Ally isn't going to believe me!" She said.

"I'm so sorry she just happy we finely have you here my Lord." She said bowing again be for e taking her child back.

Many people wanted to shake hand and know my name. the owner of the restaurant started to cry and told me what an honor it was to have me in her tinny little place.

When we finally sat down I looked at Arthur.

"What the hell was all that!" I whisper to him.

"Please don't be so mad Alfred. These people have wanted to meet you for a very long time." Arthur said giving me a smile.

"Why! I'm just a normal guy Arthur! I'm nothing special." I said blushing.

"Your special just by being alive Alfred." He whispered looking at me with worm eyes.

I looked away.

"It's just I feel…wired. I've felt wired the hold time I've been here.

"It's because your become attracted to this race, your living how we live. Being with us." He smiled.

"I…I don't want…"

There was a huge smash and I was tackled to the floor.

My eyes winded as I took in the eyes of the huge Wolf that was over me.

Where had I seen these eyes….

**"ALFRED!"** Arthur yelled as the wolf picked me up in it's mouth and ran right out the window.

Vampire from everywhere jumped out biting the beast and trying to get me away from it.

A tall Vampire got me away from it mouth but when the beast tried to bit me again to my fear the little girl from before got in it's way her blood went everywhere.

**"NO!"** I yelled hitting the Vampire off me.

The wolf backed up looking at the little girl with huge eyes.

**"ALFRED!"** Arthur called pushing though the people.

Something in my stomach clenched and I yelled once again but it was not my voice that was heard.

**"STOP!"** I yelled at everyone.

Not a soul moved.

The bleeding Wolf crawled to the girl her brown eyes looking at it's auburn hair.

**"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"** I yelled to the crowed of people Arthur being among them. "Do you see what fighting brings! Death and pain! A childless mother! You people are blind! Do you not see what this fighting has done!"

I walked over to the girl.

She was still looking at the wolf her drown eyes wide and her bloody chest falling fast.

"You look just like a puppy." She whispered touching the dog.

I picked up the child and looked into her eyes.

"Drink." I told her putting my wrist to her bloody mouth.

Arthur stepped forwarded but the look I gave him stopped him dead.

The girl bit into me and I winced but didn't cry out.

I smiled as the girls wound stopped and heal right before my eyes.

I didn't know how I knew what to do…it just felt so right.

The Wolf looked at me with crying I knew, I knew who thaws eye belonged to.

"Don't be afraid." I said laying the girl on the floor.

I walked to the Wolf and touched it's hair.

"Alfred! Run away that things a killer!" Lovino yelled jumping over the people and stabbing the Wolf in the side.

I slapped Lovino.

"You fool! If you would look passed what you see one the inside you would be able to see what right here in front of you!" I yelled.

Lovino's eyes winded and he looked at the Wolf.

Then the Wolf yelped and fall to the floor, there was to much poison in him to go any further.

The Wolf changed into what I knew was coming a boy looking just like Lovino was laying on the street naked and bloody.

Lovino's eyes winded and he gasped running to the boy on the street.

"NO! Fratello! Oh Dio, fratello! Che cosa ho fatto! **Feliciano!" **Lovino screamed into the night air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) At the end when Lovi said (Fratello! Oh Dio, fratello! Che cosa ho fatto!)**

**It means- (brother! Oh God brother! What have I done!)**

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I made it a little longer and I know there are spelling things that are shit but thank you all for being nice about it! Also thanks but no thanks I dont want somone to help me spell. I love what evoryone has been telling me and I wanted to ask would you all like a little Lovino's POV and if so tell me please and all try and put some SpainxRomano in the story!**


	10. True Friend

**~Lovino's POV~**

I don't think I have ever been this cold, at my feet was my baby brother still as the grave. Tears streamed down my face a reached a shaky hand out to my little brother.

"What is this…WHAT HELL MUST I GO THOUGH TILL I DIE HUH?" I yell looking up at the sky.

"LOVI!" I hard Antonio yell jumping right be side me eyes frantic.

I looked over at the Vampire, he was tall…lovely like all Vampires.

"Lovi what's going on where's the Wolf?" He asked slowly taking in the site of all the blood.

"It was my brother….the monster I just spent the last hour trying to kill is my baby brother. The one that made me what I am today. The brother that cried be hid me as we watch are mother and father being eaten by you fucking demons from hell. THE SAME BROTHER THAT DIED SAVEING MY LIFE FROM MONSTERS LIKE YOU!" I screamed looking at everyone in the crowed and then to Antonio.

"Then what dose that make you Lovino?" Alfred said looking down on me. "What dose that make you, the killer of your own brother?" Alfred said voice cracking.

I started to laughed, I couldn't even stop when people started to back away from me.

I looked up at Alfred with a twisted smile.

"Oh, Al~ I knew I was a soulless monster the moment I looked into the eyes of a mother Vampire as I killed her demon span." I said pulling the knife Antonio had given me.

I stood hearing the hissing of every Vampire arrowed me.

Alfred's blue eyes winded as he looked at me.

I raised the knife to him.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. You're the worst of all! If you were dead all of these things would just fucking die off and go to hell where they belong!" I yelled started towards my friend.

Before I even took a step a hand grabbed my pant leg.

I stumbled and looked down with wild eyes.

I was met with the foggy eyes of my brother.

"Fratello… don't hurt him…he's the only thing I have left." He said tears leaking from his eyes.

"Feliciano, my Fratello." I said dropping the knife and falling to my knees.

I was only slightly knew of the ether things that where going on in the background.

The police, or guards were making the ether Vampires get away from the seen leavening only Arthur Alfred and Antonio to watch my shameful state.

"Feliciano…I'm so sorry…I-"

"Shhh~ It's alright Lovi…It's going to be alright now because were together now…I finely found you." My brother said with his dumb smile.

His eyes started to close and his grip on me got weaker.

"Fratello! No, no! Don't close your eyes ok don't do that! Talk to me you fool, you disappear for three years and don't tell me anything!" I say voice cracking.

His wet eyes looked at me.

"Oh Lovi! I have a family! There's…there's so many…" He said smiling up at me his worm eyes getting darker and darker.

"Really…that's so great your going to have to show them to me when your feeling better." I whisper.

His smile got wider.

"Ya! And…and if I come home with the Legion…Huh…My family will get all better and you can live with us Lovi." He said tears going down his cheeks.

I smoothed out his hair, it was like we were the only ones there. I could hear people yelling in the background. Alfred and Arthur, but a bomb could go off and I wouldn't even notice.

"I cant wait Feliciano…" I said letting out a sob and hugging my brother to me.

"Wonna know why I…I came here big brother." He whispered bags falling in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked trying to smile.

"Because I knew you were here Brother. Because I love you so much. I could never not lov…love my..my…" He fell silent eyes loosing all light.

My eyes went wide.

"Feliciano…" I whispered.

"LET ME GO!" I hard Alfred yell.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged away from my brother.

I didn't fight, didn't yell, it was to late. My brother was gone dead, for real this time. All the years hating the world and he was out there.

Before I was pulled into an ally to be killed I could see Alfred grab my brother with Arthur yelling at him.

My tears were blinding me, the world was a blur.

I was picked up and whoever was caring me jumped high into the air. I put my face in the mans chest and just sobbed.

When I hard water, we stopped and I was put of a bench.

"Lovi. Lovi look at me." Antonio said grabbing my chin and making me look into his eyes.

"Come on Lovi! You cant just give up like this! It's alright, its going to be alright Lovino! No matter what happens I'm going to protected you alright!" Antonio yelled in my face.

I shook my head and for the first time I smiled at the man.

"You want to protect me? Kill me." I say grabbing his face.

His green eyes got wide and his mouth fell open.

"Drink me dry! Cut me up anything you want. I could care less, give me mercy and end my pain so I have a shot at whatever heaven my brother has gone to." I say pulling his face to my neck.

He moved and I closed my eyes, but I wasn't met with the sweet pace of death but by worm strong lips.

My eyes shot open to a site I wasn't ready for, the Vampire that had almost killed me when we had first met, was crying into the fiery kiss he was giving me.

He broke it and looked deep into my eyes.

"I cant kill you Lovino…I don't think I ever could." He whispered.

His hands wiped the tears from my cheeks and I let out a nether sob from deep in myself.

"I cant live in a world where I killed my brother." I whisper.

"Alfred is going to do anything to try and save your brothers life. Arthur…he has a way of…making things go his way." He said pulling me into his lap.

It was so odd I wonder how I never noticed how big Antonio was or how worm he seemed to be.

"Please…I cant do this…the pains just to much." I bagged looking into the green eyes I prayed would turn red.

"No." He said glaring at me.

I sobbed again and hid my face in his chest.

"I CANT LIVE ALONE!" I yell digging my fingernails into his shoulders.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" He said biting his wrist.

My eyes went wide as he put the blood over his own heart.

"I by the Vampire in me will never leave you, I promise to the forces of the moon I will always protect you." He said.

"NO! You fucking idiot! A Vampires Promise cant ever to broken! You-" My head spun and I leaned away from his and vomited all over the ground.

Then I was met with the first peace I had felt in a long time, darkness.

When I opened my eyes I was in a room I didn't know. It hurt my eyes to even look at the walls, they were bright red and orange. There was a TV and Spanish CD's on the desk in the corner of the room.

My ears perked up when I hard the bathroom door open and Antonio came out dripping wet and only had a blue towel covering his…stuff.

"Lovi! Your awake!" He said almost tripping and falling on his stupid happy face.

"Where's….Where's Alfred." I said in a hoarse voice.

"He's been asleep for a long time Lovino and so have you." Antonio said thawing on a black shirt from the dresser.

He sat next to me.

"What happened and how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Three days, you out of shock and Alfred from almost dieing of blood loss." He said looking at me though his dark bags.

"Blood…" I said eyes going wide.

The fucking fool.

"He tried to save your brothers life, if Arthur hadn't stopped in he would have died. Although Arthur let it happen for one and only reason…because Alfred wanted to save someone he loved."

"He didn't know my brother." I say.

"Yes, but he knows you Lovino. Alfred is a good boy at heart and gets attached to people much to easily." Antonio said giving me a smile.

"So…what, what happened to my brother?" I asked looking down at my shaking hands.

"He's alive, but he's in some kind of coma. He was dead for almost three minuets and even for a Wolf that's a hard things to come back from." He said.

I started to sob, Alfred had put his life on the line for my brother even after I came at him with a knife and said thoughts things.

"Dovrei andare all'inferno per quello che ho fatto! Come potrei fare al mio amico." I cried into my hands.

I was pulled into the Spanish man and blushed.

"Your not going to hell, you had lost your brother for a second time and almost watched him die a second time. Alfred knew this and he would never hate you for what you've done…Arthur is a different story." He said looking at me with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Hello all you lovely people! I hope you liked what I put for are little Lovi! Sorry it took sooooo long to post something my brother is moveing out and the passed week has just been hell! I really hope you like what I did you all and I was going to ask what you all think of are Alfred and how he is turning out tell me what you think! Love you all!**

**"Dovrei andare all'inferno per quello che ho fatto! Come potrei fare al mio amico."**

**(Means) I should go to hell for what I've done. How could I do that to my friend.**


	11. More of you please

I opened my eyes and felt fear wash over me, oh God Arthur was going to fucking kill me! I sat up and looked arrowed the room heart pounding faster then ever before.

The room was dark, witch met Arthur was not asleep so I couldn't try to get away from whatever evil ideas the man was having about me.

"I would be scared to if I was you." A cold, dark voice whispered in my ear.

I shivered, even though I was having troubles and was quite afraid of Arthur, I still couldn't get over the way he made me feel.

"Please don't be mad." I whisper as his long fingers went up to my neck stroking in lightly.

"Mad? Come now, mad isn't even close to the rage I feel at this very moment." Arthur hissed and turned my body to him.

Arthur's hair was messy and his eyes glowed a dark red in the darkness of the room.

I knew I should have looked away, felt fear, anything at the site of this monster.

Although I had no feelings of fear, I was draw in by the amazing red eyes Arthur had.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I said slowly not looking away from the man.

Arthur took in a deep breath trying to com himself.

"You disobeyed me in front of my people, almost killed yourself over a friend that dared to point a knife at you. And above it all, you act as though you have any power here!" He said unable to keep his voice from rising.

"You could have stopped me any time you wanted." I whisper shaking lightly in his hard grip.

He hissed at me and pushed me down and away from him on the bed.

I shot up and tried to grab the Vampire so he couldn't get up and leave me in the dark like he always did when mad.

"Don't go." I say looking into his eyes my chest falling a little to fast and my face felt flushed.

He wiped arrowed and his eyes softened some when he took me in.

He grabbed my face and sat on the bed pulling the covers of the bed back over my legs.

"Your to week to move that fast Alfred." He whispered to me rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Stay Arthur…please." I said looking down at the folds in the bed.

I gasped as I was to down on the bed by Arthur him above me. His eyes were green and his lips where in a line.

"I thought you died." He hissed at me.

"I know."

"Don't ever do that again."

"Ok."

His breathing was sharp for a few moments before he finely settled himself down.

He leaned in and I swallowed, no more running or fighting.

The moment I saved that little girl I knew I couldn't turn my back of the Vampires. I almost felt as though it was my job to make shore that they were alright.

Arthur's lips pressed to mine and I couldn't help back shiver a little.

He broke the kiss and I stared up at him.

"You, you let me kiss you." He said staring at me with worm eyes.

"I think you've saved my life so many times that you've earned a kiss or to." I say blushing.

Arthur smiled at me.

"How is it that you can drive me crazy one moment and then the next you make me feel like a high school boy with his first crush." He said brushing my bangs back form my face.

I chuckled a little.

"Well don't mess this up." I say coming up and lightly putting a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

His eyes got wide and he looked away from me.

After that night Arthur and I tried to…well make things work a little. We would go on walks on some morning when no one was wake, and when we would stay in Lovino would make it his duty to make shore he 'made up' for the things he had done to me.

His brother was healing and could wake up any day now to my relief.

Arthur to my surprise was a huge Romanic deep down, when we would go on dates or places in the city he would bring me flowers or some ether amazing things like video games or chocolates.

Things in Vallin were starting to seem almost well, normal.

It had almost been three weeks after the night I had, had my 'first date' with Arthur and I was getting ready for a picnic with my brother in the gardens.

Arthur was outside of the bathroom door, asleep.

It was killing him to sometimes be awake in the mornings and sleeping some nights, or whatever things we would do together.

I didn't want to say it but, it was nice to be with Arthur, shore it wasn't easy sometimes but he was really growing on me. Although this morning I was going to spend some time with my brother and let the Vampire sleep.

I came out of the bathroom in a light blue shirt and jeans.

I went to the door and opened it, only to look back at where Arthur was laying hidden from me under blankets.

I had always wondered if Arthur really was asleep or if it was something different for Vampires.

I slowly walked over to where he lay and looked down on him.

I couldn't really see him because he was under the blankets. I gave a small smirk and touched what I thought was his shoulder.

The bundle moved and I stopped dead, I hated when I would get cot doing loving things to Arthur, he would always give me such a longing look.

I knew he wanted to feel me, drink from me, but that all that seemed to stop when I actually started going out with him.

Although three weeks without even a kiss can drive someone nuts when they had already got to second base with the Vampire he's seeing even though most of it wasn't when I wanted it! Now that I actually am starting to have feelings for Arthur, he wont even kiss me. I stood there fuming but I took a deep breath and turned on my heel going right out the door and down the hall.

When I got to the tree Matt had said to meet him at, he was here with food already set out and reading a book.

"Long time no see bro!" I say giving him a big smile.

Matt looked up glasses shining in the sunlight.

"Oh, good morning Alfred." He said giving me a worm smile.

I sat down and grabbed a soda from the ice bucket he had put out.

"Morning!" I said taking a drink.

"So how are things with you and Arthur?" He said putting the book down and grabbing a tea from the bucket.

"Oh…Ummm, good I guess." I said looking away trying to hide my flushing face.

My brother gave me a smirk.

"Oh, I see there going well are they. Don't hate Vampires as much as you thought you did." He said with a shit eating grin.

I messed with the soda top.

"Well, ya. I'm sorry Ma-"

"Don't you dare say your sorry, because of you I'm closer to Gil then ever and if we hadn't run away we would have never met Lovino." He said making me look up at him.

Tears pricked at my eyes.

"Thanks Matt, I'm happy for you." I say.

We sat there for a wail sharing stories of the dates we had been on and how much this new life still scared us.

Suddenly he touched my hand.

I looked at him with a questioning look.

"So I know you don't like talking about this, but, but are you going to really marry Arthur?" He asked giving me a dark look.

My cheeks burned and I tried to look anywhere but my brother.

"Well, I don't know yet. I mean I'm just starting to get to know him. The him that isn't a monster." I say finely meeting his eyes.

Matt gave me a smile and nodded.

"That's good Al, I don't want you to do something like marry someone for what you think mite be right."

I was taken back, yes I thought about marrying Arthur for the good of the people at one time but I knew I couldn't stay with someone based on something like duty.

"You've changed Matt." I whisper.

"Ya, a lot of things have changed in the last few mouths." He said looking up at the sky.

"I miss Dad." I say crossing my legs.

Matt looked at me with sad eyes.

"I do to, I still wonder how he's doing." Matt said.

We talked until the sun set under the horizon.

The next thing I knew Gilbert was shaking me awake.

"What's going on?" I asked the red eyed man.

"You and Matt fell asleep." He said giving me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and got up to see my brother rubbing his eyes.

"Well thanks for wakening me up Gilbert." I say glaring at him and turning to my brother.

"Anyway Matt all talk to you later I'm going to see Arthur." I say walking off.

"Alright, see ya Al!" He said after me.

I walked up to my room to see Arthur putting on a black shirt.

"Hello Alfred darling." He said with a smile.

I blush and look down at my feet.

"Hay Arthur." I mumble.

He walked over and I couldn't help squeaking as he pulled me into him.

"Umm, Arthur." I say gasping as he kisses my neck.

"Hum?"

He said licking and sucking on my caller.

"Oh! Arthur!" I say blushing.

I stumbled back into the wall and Arthur pushed himself on me.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"All go mad if I don't feel you. I don't want to push you, but your so…" He whispers pushing his lips to mine.

I blush and feel blood rush to where I wasn't ready for.

Arthur's fingers went into my hair and I gasped out getting week in the knees.

"Touch me." Arthur said in a husky voice putting my hand on his chest.

I ran my hands over the Vampire in front of me.

I wanted this for what seemed like forever, Arthur could turn me on like I never had before.

My shirt fell to the floor and I yelp as his hip rubbed me the right way.

"Hmm! Arthur." I mumble loosing control of my speech.

I didn't even know how but we where on his bed tangled in echuther arms.

"Al~." Arthur purred in my ear.

I ripped off Arthur's shirt and looked at his eyes.

"Don't talk…just feel." I say coming up and licking Arthur's neck.

He moaned and touched me in the place only he has ever been.

I arched up and let out a silent scream.

I reached up and stroked Arthur though his black pants.

The windows in the room where fogging up and my head was spinning.

"Oh God Al!" He moaned and pushed down on my hand.

I touched my forehead to his, my heart was racing to fast my head fogging up with the smell of Arthur.

"Arthur…I…Ah…L…" I kissed him, I wasn't ready yet.

Arthur pulled my hair and reached arrowed me and grabbed my ass.

Suddenly the door opened and a man's voice went though the room.

"My, my Arthur don't you look just sexy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN) HAHAHA! What you think about my little sexy sean! I feel so happy about it yaaa! Sorry for cuting it off though. Thank you all for telling me what you think and I hope you will like how Alfred changes into more of a man! Stay toon and see whats going on.**

**P.S Who would you guys like to walk in on them and have a huge crush on are Arthur! (Gasp clue lol not really)**


	12. Confession

Me and Arthur jumped apart at the voice of the man.

I flushed and pulled the blankets up over myself.

Arthur's eyes flashed a red color and he got out of bed and walked over to the man in the doorway shirtless.

The man at the door had long blond hair and blue eyes and the way he was looking at Arthur…it was bugging the hell out of me.

"Frances! What are you doing here!" Arthur yelled at the taller man.

"Well I couldn't help coming up here when I hear the amazing noises coming from you Mon amant." Frances said moving closer and grabbing Arthur's chin.

I rushed out of bed and walked over to the two Vampires.

"Arthur who is this?" I asked looking down at Frances.

I was happy I was taller then he was.

Frances gave me a smile and looked me up from head to tow and then let out a breath.

"Well he smells good but other then that I don't think he has much going for him Mon amant." Frances said flashing a smile at Arthur.

"Excuse me?" I ask as Arthur steps between me and the Vampire.

"Come now Frances why don't you and I go somewhere privet and talk." Arthur said rubbing his head and closing his eyes.

I grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him back.

"Your not going anywhere till I know who the hell this guy is!" I say glaring at Arthur.

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me off of Arthur.

I was pulled right into the face of this Frances guy and he showed his fangs to me in a dark smile.

"I'm his lover you stupid boy. Mon amant is my lover in French." He said.

My eyes winded and I looked back at Arthur who blushed a bright red.

"Frances get the hell out of my room!" Arthur yelled grabbing me from the French Vampire.

Frances backed away with his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Mon amant that are Lord here can't take a little competition." He winked at me.

"There is no competition!" Arthur yelled.

I stepped in front of Arthur cutting him off and feeling my bangs fall into my eyes. I had a tightness in my chest and the room seemed to get hotter and hotter by the moment.

I looked up at the blue eyes of Frances.

"If you ever insult me that way again all beat you within an inch of your life do you understand me?" I asked glaring down on him. "And if you ever touch my boyfriend again all rip your God damn fangs out of your head." I say pulling Arthur to me and slamming the door in his face.

Arthur turned with a huge blush.

"What the hell was that!" Arthur said going for the door.

"What the hell were you doing! What dose he mean by lover Arthur!" I yell grabbing his hand.

Arthur looked down and let out a long breath.

"Look Alfred, me and Frances go back a long time and I can ashore you I have never slept with him." He said not meeting my eyes.

"I don't care about that! He was looking at you like something to eat!" I yell blushing at him.

Arthur looked up at me with a dark glair.

"Frances has chased me for a long time but he doesn't just show up for no reason. He's here to tell me something!" Arthur yelled at me.

"I don't care what he wants to 'tell' you Arthur I'm not letting you go!" I say pulling him back.

His eyes flashed red and my feet left the floor, a let out a yelp.

"Arthur what the heeellll!" I yell as I get thrown by some invisible force to the bed.

"There my powers Alfred and all thaw you though the window if you yell at me like that again." He said opening the door of are room.

"Powers!" I yell but he slammed the door.

I was so pissed! How could Arthur do that to me.

I opened the door but he was long gone, that didn't even faze me. I was not going to wait in the room for him to come back and bag for him not to be mad. If he wanted to go play arrowed with some stupid slutty Vampire then let him!

When I got to Lovino's room he was yelling at Antonio.

"Who the hell do you think you are, I was changing!" He screamed.

Antonio gave him a big smile.

"Oh come on Lovi~" He sang. "I just wanted a little look nothing to big of a deal right?"

"Lovino can I talk to you?" I asked as Lovino picked up the table lamp.

He stopped at looked at me with evil eyes but they instantly went soft and he smiled at me.

"Sure Al! Just let me kill Antonio and all be right with you." He said turning to the tan Vampire.

"Now, now Lovi, don't you think we should help Alfred with his problems with Arthur." He said backing away from the Italian with the lamp.

Lovino's eyes went back to me and he put the lamp down.

"What? Your having problems with Arthur? What did he do!" He said inching for the lamp again.

I looked at Antonio.

"How did you know I was having problems with Arthur?" I asked.

"I can read your thoughts." Antonio smile.

"Do all Vampires have powers?" I asked.

Antonio gave me a smirk that made Lovino blush then he snapped his fingers and a lovely flame appeared in his hand.

"Ya we all do, normal they develop when were kids but sometimes they don't come in till later." He said.

My mouth fell open and Lovino chuckled.

"I can't believe you didn't know that Al." Lovino said toughing on a shirt from his dresser.

"Wait so what can Arthur do?" I asked.

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me with shocked looks. Antonio stepped closer to me.

"Are you telling me no one has told you about the man your going to marry?" He asked.

"No, I never thought I would have to ask. Is something wrong with him?" I asked.

Lovino gave me a look of something that almost looked like fear.

"Al, Arthur has every single power known to Vampire kind. He's the King, to even try to become something of his leave you have to be something…something almost ether worldly." Lovino said.

Antonio shook his head.

"Alfred I think it's time you and I had a talk about your soon to be husbanded." He said grabbing my shoulder.

Lovino looked at us and nodded to Antonio.

After that Antonio took me into the city, and then passed the city. I was starting to think we were lost but we finally after passing hills of green and water holes we finely got to what looked like a little old farm house on a tall dead looking hill.

I got out of the car.

"Where are we?" I asked turning to look at Antonio.

He gave me a sad smile and looked at the farm house.

"Alfred, this is where Arthur spent most of his childhood." He said.

My eyes went wide and I looked back at the little farm.

The wood was a black color like it had been burned in a fire.

"Antonio was Arthur's house burned down?" I asked.

"Well, yes you see Arthur's family was really well known and the people of Vallin loved Arthur's father to death. Almost to where it seemed like he had more power over the people then the King himself did. Arthur was just 6 years old when the King had his hole family killed. Although the black fire the King tried to kill them with didn't even hurt Arthur." I interrupted him.

"What's black fire?" I asked.

"It's the strongest magic a Vampire can have. Every single King of Vallin has been a wilder of this magic. When the King realized Arthur could take that thrown from him, he made Arthur a slave. That's when I met him. We where the best of friends. I was gifted in fire magic and he had black fire so it made us think of echuther as brothers. Although I got stronger in fire magic, Arthur started to develop ether magic's. Water, Earth, Fire, Air, telekinesis, and every ether power known to are kind. The King began to fear Arthur the older he got. So he made Arthur his apprentice, in hopes that would satisfy Arthur's want for power." I stopped him again.

"But Arthur said he never wanted to be King."

"That was until he met you." Antonio said with a smile.

My heart skipped a beat and I looked at the ground.

"Arthur would never cheat on you Alfred, he loves you." Antonio said touching my shoulder.

I nodded.

Arthur had the power to become King but didn't have the reason till me.

"Wait is it the same for the Wolf's?" I asked.

He nodded.

"We believe that the power of are real ruler, the moon gives Vampires the right to be King. The Wolfs are also ruled by the moon, there magic is very different from what we have though." He said.

I looked down, so Arthur was just a 'normal' Vampire until…until he was chosen. My heart dropped. Arthur has gone though the same things I have. He just woke up one day and realized he was different.

"Thank you for telling me all this Antonio." I say walking towers the old house.

Antonio stepped closer to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"It's just funny…I use to tell Arthur that he was so different from me when really were the same." I say feeling tears in my eyes.

"Sometimes fate doesn't seem fare. Arthur had to watch his family die to uncover the greatness within him." Antonio said touching my shoulder.

I turn on him with a red face.

"That's where your wrong! You call it greatness but Arthur thinks, if I wasn't what I am my family would still be alive! He blames himself for what he is!" I sob falling to my knees.

Antonio got on his knees and made me look at him.

"Well maybe that's why he loves you so much Alfred. You understand him like no one ells ever can. You know the pain of fate. But fate is what brat you to together! If Arthur hadn't gone though what he went though you would have watched your family die to, and you would be marrying a monster! I would be a monster! The dark King would still be alive! Sometime we think God and everything is fighting to hurt us. But everything happens for reasons we will never know in this life." He said rubbing my back.

I turn to him and then look at the sky.

"Antonio…I've been so cruel to Arthur." I sob into my hands.

"Arthur is Vallin's savor. People here call him the King who rose from the ashes of hell. You, if you wish can fine out who you really are. You can stand by Arthur and help the Vampire's defeat the only enemy we have left." He said helping me stand.

"Arthur…" I whisper looking up at the night sky.

Antonio took me away from that place, the place that held Arthur's pain deep within the ground.

When I got back to are room Arthur was sitting on are bed looking at his hands.

I stood in the doorway, he hadn't noticed me come in, he must be deep in thought.

"I love you." I say.

Arthur's head shot up.

"Alfred?" He said standing.

"I love you." I say.

Arthur stopped moving and his eyes winded.

"You…you what?" He asked.

I couldn't help the tears from coming to my eyes.

"You always pretend that your alright, that you have everything under control when really you're a mess on the inside. You never look to me for strength! I want you Arthur! I wonna help you end things with the Wolf's! Arthur, I wont run away from you if you don't run from me!" I say running and pulling him into my arms.

He was still as the grave but finely rapped his arms arrowed me.

"What's gotten into you?" He whisper into my chest.

Standing like this I could see just how small Arthur was. I could hid him in me. His head only came to my neck.

"I know about what happen to your family…you and I. Were the same Arthur. I know how you must have felt when you lost your mother and father. I know what's it's like to wake up one day and watch your life be destroyed. Your not alone anymore, that is if you really do want me by your side."

Arthur looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Al…You. Who told…" He began to shake and I ran my hands though his hair.

"To think you where keeping all this inside." I whisper in his ear.

I don't know how long we stood there in one another's arms, but it felt so right.

No more running, I knew how I felt about Arthur and that was not going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) OMG! God writing this chapter was really hard! I almost cryed three times! I was so happy to finely have Alfred fined out his feelings but like in all love storys the moment you fine love there will be something there to test it. Look for clouds comeing love you all tell me what you think!**

**P.S Thank you so much for likeing my story it really makes me happy that you all tell me such nice things! Love you all! Oh and happy almost Alfred's birthday!**


	13. My love and his demons

After what felt like forever Arthur and I went to bed, but Arthur didn't once let go of me. We slept all though the day and woke when the sun disappeared. I opened my eyes to the now familiar room and turned my head to fine Arthur sleeping softly by my side.

His eyes were dark and puffy from all the crying that had happened the night before.

I touched his face and smiled.

I was seeing someone, something about that made me feel good.

I could call Arthur mine, that was something I wasn't very used to.

I leaned into him and kissed his forehead.

Ya a guy could get used to this.

Arthur eyes fluttered opened and he gave me a small smile.

"Well, well how are you doing?" He asked in a horse voice.

"I'm alright, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Alright I slept good last night, it was odd being in your arms." He said looking away from me.

"Oh, well I guess your going to have to get used to it." I say pulling off the blankets.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I looked down at the sleepy Vampire.

"Some of us have to eat you know." I say pushing his hair back.

He showed me his fangs.

"Ya so do I." He said.

I blushed at the idea that popped into my head.

Arthur sat up.

"No Alfred." Arthur said taking a deep breath.

"Why not? You use to drink my blood all the time." I say giving him a pout.

He shook his head.

"I don't think I even can, I mean after you almost died giving your blood to save people I don't feel like it would be right for me to drink out of greed." He said.

I pushed us down to the bed.

"Arthur, if your going to marry me I think that lets you use me however you wish." I say giving him a smile.

He gave me a look.

"If that were true I would have clamed that virgin ass of yours-"

"Arthur!" I say blushing red.

He gave me a dark smirk, I don't think Arthur could look sexier.

"Ya, ya I know." He said pulling me over to him.

I looked away.

"Well if your bagging for it I guess I could give in to you." He said eyes turning a deep red color.

I blushed, I did not like getting bitten! Although it did make me feel like Arthur and I were closer somehow.

I felt his fangs sink into my skin and I let out a soft moan.

He smirked into the bite and bit down harder on my neck .

"Wow! Arthur not so damn hard!" I say hugging him.

I felt him draining me and when the dizziness just started to kick in he let me go and I fell back but he held me in his arms.

"Alfred, you look just mouthwatering." He said licking the blood off of my neck.

I looked at him and felt a heat wave go over me, makeing my head spin a little.

"Must you be so mean to me?" I asked.

"Come now love, you make it easy." He said winking at me.

When I felt beeter I took a shower and got dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans.

I came out drying my hair with a towel to fine Arthur in sexy leather pants and vest.

"Oh, no your back to your old ways." I say shutting my eyes.

"What? You don't like what you see?" I ask.

"I love what I see that's the problem." I say giving him a wink.

He kissed me lightly and then went to the door.

"Come on Al, if I don't feed you your sexy mussels will be in danger." He said.

"What?" I asked giveing him a look.

"What, I don't want you getting thin. That would ruin that perfected body you have." He smiled at me.

Just then the door slammed open makeing Arthur and I jump a foot in the air.

"Alfred! Arthur! My brother's wakening up!" Lovino yelled at us.

My heart stopped.

"What!" I say running out the door and with Lovino and Arthur to the hospital wing.

We came into the huge hall with the beds all lined up in rose.

On the far right side of the hall Lovino's little brother lay moveing slightly.

We gathered arrowed his bed to see his golden eyes opened just slightly.

"Feli!" Lovino yelled but his brother wasn't looking at him but right at me.

"You, you saved my life. My Lord…" He said reaching towers me with wide eyes.

Arthur hit his hand giveing him a dark look.

"That's as close as you get dog!" He hissed.

Suddenly Feliciano jumped out of bed and was on all four growling at Arthur.

"What are you doing here you monster!" Feliciano said in a deeper voice that wasn't his own.

"If you change dog I will personally cut out your heart out." Arthur hissed showing his fangs.

"Fratello, stop it. They wont hurt you." Lovino said grabbing his brother.

"Hurt me! He's the reason my people are dieing everyday!" Feliciano growled.

Arthur stood tall.

"You are the monster here you-" He started

"Arthur stop it!" I yell going over to Feliciano.

His golden eyes took me and he stopped shaking eyes turning soft.

"Master! Are you alright!" He asked touching my chest.

"Umm, I'm not your master." I say pushing him down as softly as I could.

Feliciano looked to his brother and smiled.

"Lovino, what's going on? Your there prisoner right?" He asked.

Lovino's eyes filled with sadness.

"No…I mean I was once." He started.

"What do you mean! You're here because you want to be!… Oh wait no, you must be here to help the Legion, right?" He asked smiling again.

"No…I mean yes I'm here because of Alfred. But I'm here because, well I'm starting to see that not all Vampire's are terrible Fi-"

"I can't believe you! They killed are parents! They eat people!" Feliciano cried looking to me with panic.

"Don't tell me you believe what these monsters have been telling you! My Lord there evil! They kill humans just like you!" He cried.

Arthur stepped in front of me and hit Feliciano in the face.

"You will not speak to him that way do you understand me!" Arthur yelled.

Feliciano shook his head and showed huge dog Fangs.

The hair on the back of his neck showed and his claws grew where his fingers were.

"Feliciano! No!" Lovino said but Arthur was to quick.

He struck Feliciano hard and he fell to the floor.

I turned to him with anger.

"Why would you do that!-"

"Don't you dare tell me not to treat a monster like that! He was getting ready to attack! Alfred I was just standing here and he was getting ready for a fight! Now you see who really starts the fights! And I will not let anyone hurt you do you understand me!" He hissed at me.

"I would never hurt him." A bleeding Feliciano said getting to his feet.

"Just stop Feliciano! You don't understand! They'll kill you if you fight them here!" Lovino said trying to pull him away.

Feliciano pulled his arm away with tears in his eyes.

"You are not my brother! My brother would fight to the death to help me kill these things!" He barked.

**"HOW DARE YOU!"** Lovino yelled at his brother. "I'm a hunter! And you were to! Now telling me how I should be acting! You're a damn Wolf!" He said punching his brother right in the mouth.

Lovino turned to us with dark eyes.

"Get out! All be fine! Leave me here to have a little talk with my baby brother as long as a Vampire's arrowed he wont calm down, so just leave." Lovino said.

Arthur didn't need to be told twice.

He took me down the hall and into a living room with red and gold walls.

"Arthur!" I yell when we stood there for a moment.

"I read his mind!" He yelled at me.

I stopped, Arthur had never looked at me with the eyes he had now.

The eyes of a killer.

"Calm down…" I whisper to him softly.

Arthur grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"He came here to spy on us! He's here as a fucking spy! I was wondering why the Wolf's never made a move and now I know why! Thair waiting for something!" He hissed at me.

I tried pushing away but Arthur was shaking me to hard.

"Your hurting me!" I yelled kicking him.

Arthur stopped and let me go.

He covered his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

His body was shaking unusually, like he was changing into something.

"I'm sorry." He breathed backing away from me.

I stepped closer to him.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm, I'm alright I think. Just stay back for a moment ok." He said turning to the wall.

I tried to get a look at Arthur's face but it was hiden.

"Arthur are you alright? Please your scaring me." I say almost touching his shoulder.

He turned on me with a blank face, there wasn't a single emotion I could see in his eyes.

He was like a blank slate, like no one was home or upstairs.

"Arthur, what are the Wolf's waiting for?" I ask.

"They…there waiting for the moon Alfred." I said turning to the huge covered window.

"The moon?" I asked.

"The red moon." He whispered more to himself then me.

I felt uneasy, I didn't understand why Arthur was so upset, in all honesty I was starting to think I would never have problems with the Wolf's.

"Arthur, what's the red moon have to do with the Wolf's?" I ask.

"When the red moon rises is the one night that the Wolf's could take you from this city…it's the night when the Vampire's…when we turn." He whispered.

"Turn into what?" I ask a little more persistent.

_"Demons…" _

My eyes winded and he opened the window to revile a huge dark sky with a red tinted moon.

He turned to me with red eyes of his own.

"When the moon is fully red I will turn into a monster, a monster who is crazy with bloodlust. I will be the very thing you fear the most." He said eyes turning a crimson color.

I stood there in the darkness of the room, Arthur's eyes seemed to be the only light in the hole room. I tried to swallow but I was having a hard time doing so.

I had to stay calm, had to be there for Arthur.

"What do you mean Arthur…you change, like the Wolf's change." I ask.

He nodded and went to the bookcase on the left wall.

"Yes, Vampire's try and remain lovely to attracted the food, Humans. But in reality we are demons. Thair are two types of Vampire's, Human born and Blood born. Human born is when a human is turned into a Vampire at a point in there human life…some say the soul is eaten by a ravines demon that enters the body by another Vampire's venom. Ethers say we do have soul's and that we simply take on the form of a Demon, share are bodies. Blood born, is what I am. Pure of blood. Born a Vampire, they have the venom that is the strongest in are kind. Most believe we are just demons, that we have no soul's. Although no matter what anyone believes about either one, the first Vampire was from hell. We all have a pace of a demon inside ourselves." He finished and opened the book to a page and gave it to me.

I looked down, it was suddenly hard to believe all this could be real.

More like I didn't want it to be.

There was a pitcher of a normal Vampire on the page but as I turned the pages the lovely women turned into a huge monster with an ugly face and huge bat like wings.

The feet were like claws and the hands were the same, the thing barley even resembled a human.

"This is what all become on the night of the red moon and every single Vampire will feed and feed till the sun comes up." Arthur said taking the book from me.

"There waiting for me to be a bloodthirsty monster and then when I go to feed they attack you and my abandoned city."

"Are you afraid?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

I tried not to shake and I tried to keep a blank face, to be strong.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You're a bad liar Alfred." Arthur whispered.

I shook my head.

"So what that I'm a little scared! Your freaking out…all hide somewhere and that way nether you or the Wolf's will fine me." I say thinking of all the people Arthur would be killing the night of the moon.

"You think I'm a monster. I can still read your thoughts you know." Arthur said smiling in a dark way that only he could.

"I will never think killing is a good thing Arthur." I say trying to hold my ground.

"I'm a killer." He said.

"But you have to kill, to live." I whisper looking at the floor.

He grabbed my shoulders and I looked right back up into his eyes.

I kissed me and I went tense for only a moment.

Arthur touched my hair and slid his hand down my back until it was at my waist.

When we broke apart I gasped for the precious air that I sadly still needed.

"So you've really made up your mind about being with me?" He asked.

"Yes…although I don't think I'm ready to-" I started.

"I know, I'm not going to rush you Alfred." He said giving me a smile.

"Arthur." I say as he held me.

"What?" He asked.

"How come you didn't think about the red moon before?" I ask.

"Well the plan that you said earlier was what I was going to do. Hide you someplace where I could get you after, after it was all over. But now I'm shore the Wolf's are waiting for me to make that move. Thair watching the moon and sent that dog in here to fined out the day I would try and move you. Now that he hasn't returned they'll keep a constant watch over my city knowing that I can't keep you safe within these walls. Witch means…all practically have to give you to the Wolf's to make shore I'm not the one who kills you." He said looking away from me.

"What! You can't do that! God knows what the creepy Russian Wolf will do to me!" I yell breaking away from Arthur.

"At least he wont kill you." Arthur snapped.

"Ya, but he'll make me wish I was dead!" I yell pacing arrowed the room.

"Alfred…" He said defeat in his voice.

I stop and turn to him.

"Do you really think that you'll kill me?" I ask.

A shadow covered the moon and Arthur's eyes filled with sadness.

"I know all try, because I love you Alfred. When a demon love's someone they hurt that person in ways not even Ivan could think up." He said.

My heart sunk.

"So your giving me up just like that! When things get a little hard you just quit!" I say voice cracking.

"This isn't about me giving up on us!" He yells.

"Then what is it! Why would you give up like this!" I yell back.

He got right in my face.

"I will not have your blood on my hands!" He screamed.

Tears stung my eyes and I turned and ran out of the room.

I went down the dark corridors and right into a room on the right.

I was so done with Arthur for tonight, I would kill him if he came after me tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) I went to see Spiderman! It was freaking amazing! I loved it!**

**I hope you all like this chapter and give me lots and lots of love! The story is comeing along very well and I hope you all love it as much as I do. But do you think I'm going to fast or way to slow? Would you like there (love) To get a little deeper soon? Tell me please!**


	14. Want to live in Dreams

I woke up on a dusty floor of a room that I didn't recognize giving myself a small heart attack.

I sat up, and slowly the memories from the night before came rushing back into my brain.

That's when the same anger from last night refilled my chest.

**"THAT ASS HOLE!"** I yell at the ceiling.

Standing up and looking arrowed the old, very empty rock wall room?

There wasn't a thing in this room besides a bookshelf off in the corner.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bookshelf, it didn't look dusty like the rest of the room.

Infect it looked to clean to be in this room.

I touched the books running my fingers over them, my eyes winded.

The books where fake, just to make shore I tried to grab one of the books and still nothing.

I hit it, it felt just like a wall!

I pushed on the bookshelf and it suddenly turned and I fell on the ether side of it, hitting a rock ground hard.

I jumped back up but there was one light, the door had closed.

I couldn't see anything there wasn't a drop of light in wherever I had fallen.

I hit the wall with my shoulder trying to make it reverse like the first time but it didn't do anything.

I hit the wall over and over again but still nothing happen, I was trapped.

I turned arrowed and the only thing I could see was a dark abyss.

My heart started to race and my breathing became irregular.

"Arthur!" I yell turning back to the wall. "Arthur! Help!" I call out.

Nothing, I didn't hear a thing outside of the wall.

What if it was sound proof! Then Arthur would never fined me!

I started to panic hitting the wall with everything I had.

"Arthur please! Help me! Arthur!" I cried out.

Still nothing, I hit the door until I couldn't hit it anymore.

I yelled until I couldn't use my voice anymore, till the moment my mouth felt like sand paper and no noise came out.

I slid down the wall and looked out into the darkness.

I didn't know how long I sat there in the darkness till I started to sob into my hands.

Arthur would fine me right?

He would turn the hole place upside down until he got to me, right?

Although after last night, would he just give up because it got to hard?

I sobbed and sobbed until I couldn't even cry anymore.

I think I fell asleep for wail but I didn't know because I didn't have a dream and all my eyes could see was darkness.

I was hungry and I would kill for water right now, my mouth felt like it was on fire!

I tried to get up but ended up only sitting up agents the wall beside the one that had turned and trapped me in this hell hole.

Time passed and passed and still nothing, no one came for and I was losing all hope .

I started to close my eyes, to worn out to keep them open anymore.

**_Arthur…_**

Suddenly the bookshelf wall was ripped right off it's hinges and there he was.

Arthur stood panting, messy haired and wide eyed right before my eyes.

"Alfred!" He yelled coming right to my side.

"Alfred are you alright!" He leaned over to the hole in the wall. "Were here!" He calls out.

"Arthur?" I ask.

"It's alright Alfred I'm here, I'm here." He said holding me to him.

Tears came to my eyes and I felt strength rush into my arms.

I grabbed him and held on for deer life.

"Oh! Arthur!" I cry in a horse voice.

Ether people rushed into the room and gasped at the site of us on the floor.

Arthur picked me up off the floor and took me out of the room so fast it was like we where flying.

I was put down on a bed somewhere and Arthur hovered above me.

"Alfred, your going to be alright love. Just sleep…" He whispered looking into my eyes.

The next moment I was met by the gift of a dream filled sleep.

**(DREAM)**

I was standing on white sand, it was dark out and the moon was full and high above my head gleaming like the whitest snow on the earth. I could see everything in it's light, especially the slivery ocean water only an inch away from my bar feet. The air smelled sweet and worm.

I looked down at my naked body and smiled as I hear him approach me.

"Beautiful." Arthur breathed.

"I know right." I say softly.

His arms rap arrowed my waist and he kisses in-between my shoulder blades.

"I wasn't talking about the ocean Alfred." He whispered.

I turn and look into Arthur's eyes, so filled with love and want and only for me.

"Nothing's as beautiful as you Arthur." I say hugging him to me.

He took me by the hand and led me into the water, it was like stepping into a huge bath it was so worm.

"I've been alive for thousands of years Alfred, and to this day." He turned to me when we were waist deep in the water. "I have never seen anything as beautiful as you, I love you Alfred." He said kissing my with so much passion I could barley stand it.

When we broke apart he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for marrying me." He whispered.

I hugged him.

"You don't need to thank me Arthur, I love you more then life it's self. You and I were met to be together." I say picking him and kissing him.

Arthur dragged both are naked bodies back up the beach until we got to a lovely beach house with glass windows and revolving doors.

When we got to the door I stopped him and he turned to me with questioning eyes.

"Don't I have to carry my bride over the thresh hold?" I asked kissing him and sweeping him off his feet.

He blushed and called me a Git, but I didn't care.

We got to a room with a huge king four poster bed with white blankets and pillows and a window looking out at the sea.

Arthur looked to me and waited.

I walked us over to the bed and set him down.

Then crawled over him and he looked at me with huge eyes, his breathing coming is short gasps.

I touched his face and smiled.

"You don't have to be afraid Arthur, I'd never hurt you." I say opening the bed side drawer.

He nodded and relaxed his body.

"I love you." I told him yet again.

Arthur was worm and tight, he would wince and I would kiss him and tell him it was going to be alright, that the pain would pass.

When he was ready I gave him one last longing look and he uttered all I needed to hear.

"I need you." He moaned.

Are bodies fit perfectly moving in and out was as easy as breathing.

It's was perfect, we were perfect.

He called out my name and we both seemed to reach heaven at the same time.

**(End)**

I opened my eyes to a cold ceiling, a dull, gray ceiling.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked over to see an Iv coming from my arm.

"Alfred? Are you in any pain?" Arthur asked coming into my view.

I shook my head and covered my face.

"This is just to cruel! Your to cruel!" I sobbed.

"Alfred love! What's wrong!" He asked touching me.

"I had a dream!" I scream.

This took him off guard but he stroked my face.

"It was just a nightmare it's over now." He said trying to smooth me.

I sat up holding myself, the lovely colors of my dream still fresh in my head. I looked to him and he gave me a look of confusion and pain.

"Don't look at me like that! Your just going to leave me!" I scream at him. "Don't act like you care for me you, fucker!" I say crying into his chest and hitting him weekly.

"Alfred, your going to hurt yourself! Please calm down. Alright I'm a fucker, I'm sorry but please come down love. I'm not going to leave you." He whispers rubbing my back.

"Yes you are! Your going to give me away!" I yell.

"I will not!" He said grabbing me and looking into my face. "Now what the hell did you dream? I wont leave you alright. That's all it was, a dream."

I shook my head.

"It wasn't a nightmare Arthur, it was the best dream I've ever had in my hole life." I whisper.

He tilted my head up.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

My lips wavered and I touched his face.

"Because I woke up and it wasn't real." I say more tears rushing to my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) I hope you liked this vary special chapter. It's special to me becuse I have never writen about love this strong or deep before. **

**I would like to give a very special thank you to anonymous for all your sweet reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**I woud also like to thank evoryone who has been so kind to me about this story your reviews make my hole day and make me want to write all the more. I am also going back and doing my best to fix up the previous chapters so there not as miss spelled. I dont really know how this beta thingy works but I think it's sweet that so meny have asked about it. Would someone tell me how I would go about it? That dose not mean I will do it but I would like to know. Thank you all so much for evorything!**


	15. Burn me up

Arthur's eyes winded and he rubbed my back and whispered sweet things into my ear, I didn't even start to come down till nightfall.

Arthur moved me back up to are bedroom and layed with me on the bed.

"Alfred?" He asked.

"Humm?" I mumble.

"What did you dream about?" Arthur asked.

I opened my eyes and looked over to the Vampire.

"Well, you where there." I say blushing at the memory.

Arthur eyes sparked with curiosity.

"What was I doing?" He asked.

I put my head in the pillow and mumbled.

"Alfred, I can't hear you if your face is in a pillow." Arthur said grinning at me.

"We were…on a beach." I say looking at him from under the pillow.

Arthur rapped me in his arms.

"And what where we doing?" He asked.

"Standing, looking at the moon." I say.

"Why?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

"You came up from be hide me…you called me beautiful." I say falling back into the dream. "You kissed my shoulder blades. You led me into the water, we started kissing. I told you I loved you." I say meeting Arthur's wide eyes.

"I picked you up and kissed you with so much passion I thought I was going to explode. We where so close, are naked bodies right up agents echuther." I got closer to Arthur and his arms rapped arrowed my waist.

"Then when I finely needed air you let me go and…you. You thanked me for marrying you. You took us out of the water, I carried you into a glass beach house that was right on the sand. We went into the master bedroom together." I touched Arthur's face wail closing my eyes.

"I made love to you…" I say lips just over Arthur's.

I opened my eyes to see something I didn't think could even happen.

Arthur was crying! Real water came from his eyes as he looked at me.

He kissed me and held me to him.

When are lips broke apart I was gasping.

"Oh, Alfred." Arthur said looking into my eyes.

"Yes?" I say.

"I will never let you go." He said holding on to me and tucking my head into his chest. "All keep you safe if it's the last thing I do."

After that I fell asleep, when I woke in the morning Lovino came to see me with a sleepy Antonio and my brother.

I had found out that I had been in that dark little room for two hole days.

That's why I had an Iv.

I spent time just eating and playing board games with them and to my surprise Lovino and Antonio seemed to be getting on rather well.

I was happy, I knew I could trust in what Arthur told me.

We would be together, even if I had to fallow him to the ends of the earth myself.

(Lovino's POV)

I was happy Alfred was alright, he looked pail but he was alive and able to eat and hang out with us.

Although I still didn't tell him about my brother yet, I thought it would be to much for him to handle after being trapped for two hold days in a hole in the wall.

Lovino had told me and Arthur some very bad things.

The Wolf's really where waiting for the red moon, I was strong but not even the best of hunters stood a chance when it came to full fledged vampire demons.

I went to my room and closed the door be hide me.

In some ways I felt envious of Alfred, he had no idea just how bad things where and where going to be.

I curled up into a ball and remembered the last conversation me and my brother had, had.

He told me the Wolf's had saved his life after he and I had been separated in a Vampire rade out side of Italy.

He said that I had lost myself to the demons I put both are lives on the line to kill.

The thing that hurt me the most was, he was right.

I was losing myself because I had met a few nice Vampires!

They were still the same monsters that had killed my family, ruined my life!

I looked at the setting sun, I knew what I had to do.

My brother, I would condemn to die here with the vampires, he after all was a Wolf and I was a hunter.

Just like he had said.

I would ran away from this place get back to my church, go back to Italy with the elder's and get all this nonsense of good vampires out of my head.

Their was a knock at my door, I got up and opened it.

My heart sunk, there he was…again.

"What do you want Spanish basterd." I say hotly.

Antonio gave me a huge smile.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to take a walk with me?" He said looking right into my heart with deep green eyes.

How could I have become so attached to a Vampire!

"No, I want to be left alone." I say slamming the door in his face.

"LOVI!" He yelled hitting the door. "What did I do!"

I was shaking badly and tears formed in my eyes.

"Please, just go." I say going to the dresser.

"Lovi! Are you crying in there! Let me in we can talk about this!" Antonio called from out side the door.

I looked down holding a bag filled with my things to my chest.

"I hate you! Don't you get that! I hate you, you blood sucking demon! Stop acting like where friends!" I scream.

I didn't even hear him breathing.

I nodded, I had to get out of here before he broke down the door.

I went to the widow and opened it.

I jumped into the night air.

This was more like it, free, strong, and powerful.

That's how I liked being, I wasn't some tame little church boy who did what he was told, I was a ruthless hunter with a hunger for revenge agents the demons of this world.

I hit the ground and ran faster then any normal human could dream of.

I got to the very age of the main City, the walls.

I looked back at the busy part, once I got into the country they wouldn't be able to take me.

I was good at disappearing.

I looked over the wall and smiled, well this was goodbye.

I jumped down and hit the dirt.

Then was hit in the head so hard I could see right.

I let out a cry of pain.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys." I deep voice said.

I looked up in shock, three strong huge Wolf's where standing with tribal paint all over their faces.

This was not going to be good at all, I didn't have any weapons, nothing.

The fight was over quick, thankfully I was able to keep their teeth away from me, if I was going to die, I would die a man.

I lay up agents the wall in a pool of my own blood.

A black Wolf stood above me with a paw crushing my chest and the ether two circling waiting for me to die so they could eat.

I would think they would like to say something evil to crush my spirits and I was happy they couldn't talk in Wolf form.

The black Wolf opened his mouth and I knew it was all going to be over soon.

I closed my eyes and my heart broke, I wanted to see him…just one more time.

"Antonio…" I wispier as he go's to bite into me.

Suddenly I'm hit with a shower of blood.

My eyes shot open and Antonio was in the things mouth.

His green worm eyes where a dark red and his fangs where fully out.

The Wolf's eyes where huge at what it found in it's mouth.

"How dare you touch him." He breathed putting his hands into the Wolf's mouth prying it wide open.

My eyes winded and I find my voice.

"Antonio!" I scream.

Fire go's everywhere burning the Wolf alive right where it stood.

I screamed and covered my face inspect I felt on burn, nothing.

I opened my eyes to see Antonio in front of me controlling the fames.

Parts of his shirt was on fire and his brown hair was blowing in the wind of the inferno.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!" He hissed burning everything.

I closed my eyes hearing the screams of the Wolf's as they where burned alive.

The fire was getting uncontrollable and Antonio was bleeding horribly from his stomach.

I get up holding onto the wall for support.

"That's it! There dead put it out!" I yell at him.

He was screaming eyes turning all red, there was nothing but red.

Tears filled my eyes, if a Vampire is taken by bloodlust they'll lose themselves to the demon within.

"STOP!" I scream.

I run to him feeling the flames lick up my legs.

"Antonio please stop!" I scry hugging him from the back.

He turned grabbing my neck and choking me and lifting me above the earth.

We where covered in blood and I looked into nothing but red in his eyes.

The flames dance arrowed us.

"Antonio…don't do it." I say feeling his claws going into my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Well I hope you love my cliff hanger! Mwhahahaha! Anyways I need to know who would you like to see top in this story and tell me why you think that! Thank you all so much for the lovely things you have said again and thank you all for helping me love writing even more then I did!**

**ps -I lisened to the song Think Twice before you touch my girl! I really helped me see Antoino's anger a lot better, only at that part. Oh but Lovino would never spred his love. just dont think about that part of the song.**


	16. I was lead to you

My world was spinning.

I reached for Antonio's face with a bloody hand.

"Antonio…please. It's me, it's Lovi. You wouldn't hurt me right." I barley get out as he suffocates me.

His fully red eyes are taking me in and slowly, very slowly his eyes return to the green color I love.

He falls and I drop to the ground be side him.

"Antonio!" I say stumbling over to him.

His eyes are dilated and he's breathing was fast.

His eyes looked at me and he touched my face.

"I'm so…so sorry Lovi." He whispered.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"NO! I should be sorry, if I would have put some thought into what the hell I was doing you wouldn't be like this!" I sob closing my eyes so I couldn't see the bloody lovely face of the Vampire below me.

When he didn't say anything I opened my eyes to see his closing.

"NO, no, no! Antonio open your eyes please!" I yell down at him.

He gave me a smile.

"I…I love you…Lovin…" His eyes closed and his hand fell from my face and on to the ground.

My eyes winded and I looked at the Vampire, no not vampire.

I looked at Antonio the only man I would ever love as long as I was alive.

"You can't leave me! I wont let you leave me you basterd!" I screamed.

I looked at my right hand, this hand always had blue pare beads arrowed it.

They where a gift from the head elder back in Italy, it was the one thing I was forbidden to use as I hunter.

As a full fledged priest and hunter I had been give something by God himself.

The gift of life, humans where not like Vampire's or Wolf's we where pure and still in God's grace and I was chosen above everyone ells to receive a power that only the head elder knows of.

The blue fire of the hunters know as Priests.

I broke the beads going back on everything I have ever been, I was no longer a hunter. By doing this I was giving my very soul to the devil, for taking a demons soul back from hell.

"If you can't go to heaven then I refuse to go there!" I scream out into the night as blue flames engulf my hand.

They spared everywhere, coming Antonio's wild fire and I focused it all arrowed Antonio.

It cradled into his wounds and closed them.

I closed my eyes feeling my very soul in the palm of my hand.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked eyes wide.

I looked down at him blue flames lighting up are faces.

"I love you Antonio, I can't live in a world where there is no you. Even if that means I have to give my soul up to be with you.

His mouth fell open and he looked at my hand.

"Your…God's Child." He whispers.

Tears ran down my face.

"Not anymore, I'm just Lovino." I say smiling and leaning to him and kissing him.

He kissed back slipping his skilled tong into my mouth and exploring every inch of it.

The flames helped us to are feet as I willed them to do and they danced arrowed us as we kissed.

We broke apart and Antonio stared at me with such loving eyes I would met if he stared to long.

"I love you." He said picking my off the ground and kissing me and then my neck and all over my bloody chest.

I don't really know how we got back to the city, the only thing I remembered was getting into the back seat of a car and kissing Antonio.

When we got back to his room that night we took a shower together.

When we where clean he layed me on his bed and looked into my eyes nothing but a towel separating us.

"I want you." Antonio whispered kissing my chest.

I looked up to the ceiling, God I wanted him. I needed him.

"Could…could you." I ask blushing bright red.

He smiled and looked at me.

"Anything Lovi." He whispered softly.

"Would you not want me, I want this to be pure, good. I want you to love me." I say.

His green eyes winded his smile turned worm.

"Yes…Lovi." He said hugging me to him.

A moment of passion that's all it took to bring down every wall I've ever had. To expose me completely. To almost watch the man I love die right before my eyes, to feel him slipping, falling away from me. I wouldn't wish it on anyone or anything. Your only on this earth one time, just once that's all you'll ever have. When you fine that ether pace of yourself, you can't let them get away. Though all the pain and sadness, to hold on to the one you love is something that not even haven can mach. Heaven is here, inside his strong arms, heaven for me is wherever he is. If God could condemn something to soft, so worm, so lovely. Then he is not the God of love that I walk be side. No, I have not lost my soul and nether has Antonio, even if your different or feel that something such as God will turn his back on you. Your wrong, God made us able to love for a reason. My reason for loving, was him. God's plan has led me to him.

I look into his green eyes as he rises my hips.

Are breathing is the only sound in the dark room.

My back arches off the bed when he pushes himself deep within me.

We are one, and I gasp out in a mix of pain and pleasure, a blinding light.

"Antonio ah!" I cry as he holds onto me.

"Lovino, it's alright the pain will go away, just, just kiss me." He whispers hotly to me.

We move as one, crying into echuther mouths when the pleasure becomes to much.

He go's in and out of me and my hips meet him every single time, are bodies in perfect harmony.

When we finish we cry out to echuther.

I've never felt so loved, so safe.

This was who I was, not a killer, not a hunter, but a man.

Just a man, a man deeply in love with another man.

Nothing could be more perfect.

I lay be side my lover breathing hard and fast, he looks over at me and smiles.

I get pulled into his chest.

His worm arms hiding me from everything on this earth, nothing could touch me here.

Within him I fined who I am.

Within Antonio I can finely be the man I want to be.

A man who can be afraid, a man who can love, a man who can be held and kiss his partner when his heart is breaking.

"I love you." I whisper when I can speak again.

"I love you to Lovino." He whispers back and kisses me one last time before we fall asleep in echuther arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Suprise! My frist lemon! YES! I really hope you dont think it's to girly or anything.**

**I just think sex is something that can be very pure and loveing. I really liked the way I did it for thoguhs to lovers! Thanks for all the reivews guys they mean so much and I would like to just add this. The dream Alfred had about there (night) was short of like twilight only better! HAHAHA! and Twilight can just call love makeing on a beach! It's not right and I can only give the best to usuk!**


	17. The Solution

I rushed to Lovino's and Antonio's room.

Lovino was so dead when I got my hand on his stupid-

I slammed open the door and stopped dead.

Both men jumped out of their deep sleep, their naked bodies tangled in echuther.

I slammed the door shut just as Arthur ran up beside me trying to catch his breath.

"Damn it Alfred I told you to leave them the hell alone!" He yelled angrily.

"They…they where." I said blushing deeply.

Arthur rolled his eyes, my God Arthur people have sex you know!" Arthur hisses.

The door slammed open and Lovino stood there with a look of pure evil on his face.

**"ALL KILL YOU!"** He said lunging at me in only a night shirt.

Thankfully Antonio grabbed him and held him back.

I blushed deeply seeing just how toned the Spanish man was.

"Calm down Lovi, Alfred didn't mean it. He was just told the news that you ran away last night and became very upset." Antonio tried to tell the trashing Italian.

Lovino's eyes blazed.

"You think I give a flying fuck!" He screamed.

I put my hands in the air and gave him a week smile.

"I'm really sorry Lovi. I really didn't mean to…" I say started to back away.

Lovino stopped moving and his bags got in his eyes shadowing his face.

"Antonio if you ever want to sleep with me again your going to let me go." He said darkly.

My stomach dropped as Antonio's eyes winded.

He let him go.

I ran for my life in the ether direction.

After what seemed like hours of running and fighting Lovino we finely made up and had lunch together with Arthur and Antonio laughing at us the hole time.

I was happy, I had all my friends, everyone I loved was happy.

I opened the door to me and Arthur's room and went in side.

I sat on the bed and wondered when Arthur would get back from his meeting.

I looked out the huge window, the moon was already half red.

Soon Arthur would turn into that thing he told me about.

I just layed in bed, letting my mind wonder where it wanted to.

I thought to back when I had walked in on Lovino and Antonio, I wondered how Arthur let about not being…not being able to, relieve himself with the man he loved.

My heart started to race.

What if Arthur wasn't even a Virgin! Was he a top or bottom! How did you even ask questions like that to your boyfriend! I shoved my face into a pillow and screamed.

Why hadn't I thought about any of these things before!

"I'm doomed!" I yell.

Suddenly the window cracked so bad it shattered.

I screamed and covered my face.

I looked up waiting for something to attack me but I was met with nothing but cold air.

What the hell was that?

The next moment Arthur busted into the room and took everything in.

"What happened?" He asked still intent on fining the danger.

"I don't know, I don't know. The window just exploded!" I say.

Arthur's eyes went to me and where going from red to green.

"That's impossible." He said voice on edge.

"It happened just like that! I just yelled and then, boom." I say flinching back.

His eyes took me and winded for only a moment.

"Oh, nothing to worry about then." He said snapping his fingers and the glass went right back in place with the help of shadows.

I glared at Arthur, what the hell was that, he just over looked it.

It almost seemed like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you shore everything's alright?" I asked.

He nodded going for the bathroom but I stood in his way.

"Your lying." I say giving him a pout.

He looked at me for a moment and his eyes turned a shocking red.

I jumped back and he grabbed me pulling me into him.

I yelped but he bite into my neck harder then he ever had before.

"Arthur!" I yell out half in pain and half surprise.

He holds on harder rubbing himself on me.

I start to moan and he rips of my shirt licking and biting into my neck deeply.

"Oh! Arthur stop! I can't take it!" I say breathing deeply.

He lets me go and pushes me up to the wall hard on puts his lips on mine.

Me make out till my head is spinning.

"Arthur…what was that." I say touching my neck.

His breathing became calm after a moment of silent's.

"I…I needed you. Today was so hard Alfred you have no idea." He whispered leaning his head on my shoulder.

I huge him to me and rub his back.

"I'm…I'm sorry Arthur. What happened at the meeting?" I asked.

He looked up with lidded eyes.

"Half of the elders say we should give you up and the ethers, they would rather take the chance." He says shaking his head.

I wouldn't say it aloud for fear of making Arthur mad but I was really happy half of them where on my side.

Arthur looked up at me with a glair and I smiled.

"I didn't say anything." I say.

He rolled his eyes and raped his arms arrowed my waist.

"I, I just want all this to be over. I want the Wolf's to just disappear!" He says letting out a breath.

I smile an idea popping into my head.

I start to rub Arthur's shoulders after sneaking be hide him.

His tensed for a moment and looks back at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping you relax." I say giving him a smile.

His eyes go to the floor and if his face could turn red I know I would have him good right now.

"Come lets go to the bed." I say leading him there and setting his on the bed.

"You don't have to do this." He says pouting but I could tell he didn't want me to stop.

I smirk and kiss his shoulder the wail I take off his shirt making his Jump.

"Al-Alfred!" He stammered.

I push him face first to the bed and I rub just above his pant line making his shiver.

"Alfred~" He cooed.

I smile and kiss his back from shoulders to the center of his back.

After a few moment Arthur's breathing got deeper and slower till I knew the Vampire was fast asleep.

I rub his head and lay be side him.

"I love you so much." I say leaning in and kissing his lips lightly.

I slept with Arthur curled up to his side.

I was happy and something told me Arthur was to.

To bad happiness never last as long as you want it to.

First thing in the morning Lovino slammed are door open yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I KNOW HOW TO FIX ARE PROBLUM!" He yelled.

Arthur jumped out of bed so fast and had a long dagger to Lovino's neck.

"If you ever do that again I wont stop." Arthur hissed going back and carling under the covers and hugging my waist.

I sat up but Arthur was still holding strong.

"What do you mean Lovi?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

Lovino was shaking from head to tow but he smiled.

"Well, you know that room you got trapped in-"

That's bloody brilliant!" Arthur yell sitting up and jumping out of bed.

He turned to me with a evil smile.

"We can put light and food in there and close it off with holy seals, no Vampire would even think to go near it when hunting!" Arthur said excitedly.

Lovino nodded still slightly afraid of Arthur.

"Well yep that's the plan." He said weekly.

"I don't think I hate you as much anymore Lovino." Arthur said happily.

Lovino twitched but smiled.

"Well that makes me happy." He says.

Arthur wet back to me and kissed me briefly.

"I'm going to go tell the elders, will you wait for me?" He asked.

I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Forever." I say.

He looked at me with wide eyes but then gave me a huge smile.

Then Arthur ran out of the room completely shirtless.

I looked at Lovino.

"Thank you." I say.

Lovino gave me a worm smile.

"It's the least I can do after all the trouble I've made." He says.

I look at Lovino and shake my head.

"The passed is the passed. Although you seem different lately." I comment.

He smiled.

"Why don't I tell you what happened when I tried to run away Alfred.

What Arthur told me was frightening but also eye opening.

"So, you're a thing called God's child?" I ask again.

"Yes, the beads I always wore on my hand where a promise to never use my power." He says smiley sadly.

I lean into him.

"But you did because you love him." I smirk.

Lovino pushes me with his shoulder.

"I know, it was worth it." He says.

I smile brightly.

"It's always worth it, for the one you love." I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) I know this was a little slow but I've been feeling not so great as of late and had to do a set up the next chapters. Thank you for the reviews they really help me keep going in slumps like this. So I have the bigest queshtion of all to ask all you people. Who should be the top Alfred or Arthur, tell me your vot in reviews and love. I know some of you have wanted Arthur but I just want to see what evoryone will say so please do me this favor please! ^.^**


	18. Looking into hell

Three days after Lovino had had his brilliant idea and everything was ready.

I wasn't thrilled to be locked up in that panic room, but it had food and water to last a week and light, not that we would be in there that long anyway.

I stood in Arthur's room, he would be coming to get me in only a few short minuets.

I was watching the sun set and I couldn't help it, I was afraid.

Arthur had been acting so strange the last three days, more aggressive in kissing. Bitcher if that was even possible and hungry, it seemed he had a new glass of blood in his hand every five minuets.

When I offered to help he stared at me like I was insane and told me if I felt like dieing I could do that.

He was so on high stress alert, anything and everything could set him off.

Then their was his eyes.

His eyes have been the frightening red color all three days, never sinking back to the green I loved so much.

I hard the door open be hide me to see my worst fears.

Arthur looked like he could eat a cow and still be hungry. His eyes had dark circles under them and his skin was looking grayish.

"Come on." He said not meeting my eyes.

I nodded and fallowed him out.

As we walked down the hall ways I couldn't help but notice that not a soul was out.

Every Vampire was shut up in their rooms for my safety.

"Are you alright?" I asked wanting to touch Arthur's hand.

His red eyes flickered to me and he just nodded at me.

When we got to the room Antonio was standing with Lovino by the steel door.

"Is he ready?" Antonio asked in a dead voice.

Arthur simply nodded stepping in front of me.

Antonio nodded.

"I'm sorry Arthur…it's just a little hard not to notice Alfred…aroma." He said red eyes going over to me.

Arthur simply nodded, still quit as the dead and pushed me to the door.

I looked at Lovino who was looking at Antonio with worried eyes.

I looked back at Arthur.

"I'm alright Alfred, please don't worry. It's just not a good time to be touchy feely right now." He said in a scratchy voice.

I walk up to him and he stiffens.

"I love you Arthur." I whisper taking his hand and kissing it.

His eyes just for a moment got a little softer.

"Till we meet again love." He said giving me a mostly fake smile.

I nod and go to the door where Lovino closes it from the in side giving Antonio one last longing look.

When the door shut me and Lovino let out a breath.

"I don't think I've ever been this stresses." I say.

Lovino nodded.

"Matt should be here and will knock four times." Lovino says looking at the door.

Not even five minuets later four knocks came and we let my baby brother in.

He was wherein all back and looked just as stressed as me and Lovino who where also wherein all black.

"I don't feel well" Matt says blushing.

I nod.

"Just go lay down bro." I say.

I sat with Lovino as we, even knowing the room was sound proof, listened for it to start.

When I knew the sun had set I was shaking and Lovino put his arm arrowed me.

I looked at him and noticed he was shaking to.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He nodded and looked at his feet.

Suddenly I noticed something, Matt.

I couldn't hear him breathing…

Me and Lovino both turned at the same time to see the most frightening monster I have ever seen.

My brother was gray and looked more like a bat then a human. He had huge fangs that didn't even fit into his mouth all the way.

His eyes where a ruby red and what looked like poison lined his claws.

**"MOVE!"** Lovino said grabbing me and running to the door.

Matt's claws cut the back of my shirt but Lovino shot a huge blue fire wall at him knocking him back to the back off the cave.

We got out of there and shut the door the moment we where out of there.

Lovino and I slumped to the ground and tried to come are raped breathing.

**"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"** He yelled looking at me.

Tears were going down my face.

"My, my…my baby brothers dead." I whisper out.

Lovino's eyes winded as his adrenalin calms down.

"Oh, my, God. Al…" He says touching my shoulder.

I hit it off and stand.

"It was all a trap! That damn Gilbert's a tractor!" I screech.

Lovino shot up and grabbed my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up you idiot!" He hissed.

I remembered we where in the ultimate danger zone right now.

I nodded and he let my mouth go.

"Alfred! Gilbert would not have done that to Matt! You know that! And he couldn't have anyways."

"How?"

"Because it takes four days for a Vampire to rise and Gilbert left a week ago because the moons to much for him to handle! He left to protect Matt. I know you've been going though quit a lot but try and remember such important things." Lovino hissed at me.

I nodded, even though Gilbert couldn't be at flat my heart was broken, my brother was a Vampire…a demon thirsty for blood.

I started to break down but Lovino slapped me.

"You can't, I know how much your hurting right now, but you have to keep it together. Or were never going to get out of here alive." He said.

I nodded trying to calm my breathing.

Then we hard it, the metal on the in side of are safe house being scratched.

"He's trying to get out and he will, we need to leave. Alfred and…just incase we." He started.

I slap him and his golden eyes stair at me.

"Do not say that! If I know anything it's that where no ordinary people, if anyone can get out of this it's us." I say willing myself to stop shaking.

"Alfred…" Lovino said staring at me with wide eyes.

I nod and head for the door.

That was the easy part, there was no one in the hall leading to are room but the moment we stepped into the hallway my body froze with fear and my blood ran cold.

Everything smelled of blood and I could hear scream after scream coming from every direction.

"Where…in hell." I whisper more to myself then Lovino.

Lovino eyes turned dark and he grabbed my wrist.

"I know what your hearing is disturbing but you must deal with it and move on." He said holding out a stake to me.

My stomach churned.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"Antonio…" He said looking at it with sad eyes.

Just one shock after another.

"I can't, that thing…it could kill Arthur." I say.

Lovino shook his head.

"If you think where getting out of here without killing people Alfred then we mite just as well run up to them with a big sine saying 'dinner'." He hissed shoving the stake in my hand.

I take a breath and hold it as hard as my hand could. Lovino also gave me three bottles of holy water and a paper that I guessed would kill a lot of Vampire at one time. As we walked down the hallways it was getting colder and colder. My heart was pounding in my chest. As we went arrowed the next part Lovino grabbed me and tried to pull me back but not before I looked into the eyes of a dieing girl in the arms of a monster. She held out a hand to me and, and I just moved.

**"YOU MONSTER!"** I cried and hit the beast with a bottle of holy water.

"Alfred **NO**!" Lovino cried.

It was to late, anger that I didn't even think I was capable of rushed though me and I ran head first to the screaming Vampire.

I dogged it's tail and went up be hide it and slammed down with the stake and drove it right into the monster.

It yelled and the next thing I knew I was standing in a pool a dust.

My eyes where wide and Lovino came up right be hide me.

"Alfred you son of a bitch! You could have died!" Lovino yelled.

I gave him a look and his face paled.

"Alfred?" He asked.

"I don't want to hear another word from you, save the girl." I say coldly.

"Alfred…your eyes-"

"Do as I say Lovino!" I yell picking up my stake.

Lovino ran over to the girl who we found out was named Lilly.

She was small and Lovino had to half carry her down the hallway.

I couldn't describe how I was feeling right now, my blood was pumping and I felt, alive.

I could smell things I never could before, and my hearing was better then ever.

"Alfred…are you alright?" Lovino asked.

I smiled and looked ahead into the darkness.

"I think so, I feel…alive. Like up to this point I've been dead. Everything so, so alive. The smells, the power. I want to hunt them…" I say.

Lovino stepped in front of me.

"Alfred something really wrong with you! Listen to what your saying! Do you want to hunt Arthur!" He yells.

I stop and it was like cold water washed over me.

I touched my head, what on earth was that?

"I'm…sorry I don't know what came over me. When I looked at the girl…" I say looking at my now shaking hands.

Lovino nodded.

"You felt an overwhelming power and want to protect her." He said.

I looked at him.

"Yes…all I was thinking is that I didn't want her to die." I say looking at her.

She looked weekly at me and then hugged me.

I smile and touch her blond hair.

"Why don't you hold her for a little wail alright." Lovino said taking the lead.

I watched his back and I looked into a pace of glass that was by my feet.

My eyes!

They where ringed in gold.

"What's happening to me?" I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Omg I'm soooo mean! Well I want review or I will leave you with the worst cliff hanger so far! Hahahahaha! Things are about to get really shocking evoryone and if you want the next chapters fast I better hear what you all think! LOVE YOU ALL! 3**


	19. Meeting in the dark

Me and Lovino walked down the halls every once in a wail running into a vampire, but that didn't really slow us down much.

"Lovino…are you alright." I gasped out after a fight with three Vampires.

His golden eyes met mine.

"Alfred…this isn't good there getting stronger." He breaths.

My lungs where burning but Lilly was standing be hide me hoping that we would be able to pull though.

I could cave not now, not when there was so much riding on me.

"How's are weapons?" I ask.

He shook his head.

"Their not looking to good, where down to just stakes from this point on." He said.

My eyes winded but I shook my head, I needed to stay calm.

"Are you going to die?" Lilly asked.

She had been getting better the farther we went, to the point where she could walk all on her own.

"Of cores were not going to die." I say standing up strait.

She looked at me with deep green eyes and I smiled.

They reminded me of Arthur's eyes.

"We need to keep going." Lovino said after a moment.

We started walking again but something was off, we got two more leaves without a single Vampire showing itself.

Lovino also seemed to be getting more and more nevus, like he was waiting for something.

"Your waiting for something aren't you?" I ask him.

He smiles at me.

"Yes, I'm waiting for the ambush." He said.

My eyes winded and I looked arrowed.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

His hair fell into his eyes.

"No matter what happens you have to get away Alfred. You have to get Lilly out of here and back to her family." Lovino said rising his hand.

"This is the weapon made by God that is passed down by a birthmark that appears on one hunter every hundred years. This fire that lives within my body hungers for the blood of monsters." He turns to me with sad eyes.

"Alfred, I can hold them off when they finely come for us, you must be strong enough to let me go when that time comes." He says to me standing tall.

"Lovino…" I say with wide eyes.

He smiles and starts walking forwarded.

"Is that what you think!" I yell running and grabbing him by the caller.

His glairs at me.

"You always act like you can handle everything but your just a kid! We both are! And if you think all ever leave you to die your wrong!" I yell and huge him to me.

At that moment Lilly lets out a scream and all at once Vampires where carling all over the walls.

Me and Lovino go arrowed Lilly pulling out are stakes.

"Alfred you take the left, I got the right!" Lovino yells over the hissing and snapping.

I don't know how many I killed but it seemed like when one fell ten more took it's place.

Out of my eye I saw Lovino hit the ground.

"Lovino!" I scream and Lilly, the soft little girl hit's the vampire with a wood board right before it jumps on him.

"Lilly get Lovino and run away!" I yell being hit to the wall by a Vampire foaming at the mouth.

Her green eyes fill with tears but she knows as well as I do that she cant fight. If she is to live and save Lovino I would have to be left be hide.

She drags him to the back door and I fallow making shore no Vampire get passed me.

Once their out of the way I'm almost to week to fight anymore.

They notice this and came at me one at a time cutting me open and taking turns ripping me apart.

My shirt is almost ripped off and I don't know how many Vampires that taken down but my body just keeps going fighting and pushing back the Vampires the best it can.

Their just playing, giving me a slow painful death and I know this but that still doesn't stop me from fighting.

I wouldn't just let them have me.

**"I WILL NOT DIE!"** I scream jumping over one and running passed God knows how many Vampires to the door on the far right of the hall.

I open the door and fall the moment I close it be hide me and block it off with a near by broken pillar.

I lay on the floor in a pool of my own blood.

My breathing was faster then it's ever been and I could even feel my body anymore.

If I passed out I probity wouldn't wake up again.

I wouldn't close my eyes, I would not die here.

Not before I found out who turned my brother and made all this to happen.

I look up at the room I found myself in and my heart froze.

There was blood all over the walls and roof.

Bodies where littered everywhere and in the middle of the room there was a thrown the same thrown that Arthur sat in where I watched him kill the brown haired Wolf girl.

That wasn't what made me stop breathing, what made me want to go back and face the vampires on the ether said of the door.

_"Arthur…."_ I whisper and sitting on the thrown was Arthur.

Arthur's skin was lizard like and black. His eyes a ruby red and where twice the size they where when he was human. His wings where huge and the tips where sharp and a red color. His feet where clawed and he was much taller then I in this form. His blond hair was the only thing that even reminded me of my Arthur. The only thing was, he wasn't even ugly. Even in this form Arthur looked like himself more then the ether vampires did, his mouth was normal but his face was more catlike then batlike.

Arthur…looked like a dragon.

A demon.

With a tail that dragged across the floor like a sharp knife sliding across a stown surfers.

He smiled at me and got up from where he was sitting.

"I'd knew you would come to me. You always fined me, don't you Al." He said in a dark deep voice that wasn't his own.

My body was shaking, this wasn't my Arthur.

The words Arthur told me wouldn't stop going though my head.

I wont stop until I kill you.

I stood on shaky legs and took him in again.

"Arthur…are you really…really…" I say eyes never leavening him.

"A monster, you know it." He said and the next thing I knew I was throw to a wall and all the air left my lungs.

Arthur was holding me to the wall and his fetchers twisted in an insane smile.

"I missed you." He said kissing me with bloody lips.

He hit me away from the wall and into the thorn's side witch hurt horribly.

I looked up.

"Arthur…don't do this. I don't wont to fight you." I say standing up.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fight? You, that's really funny." He chuckled.

My heart was going a mile a minuet, what was I going to do.

"Arthur…do you really want to hurt me?" I asked desperately.

His eyes took me in and he licked his lips with a forked tong.

"Just stop talking Alfred!" He yelled and ran right up to me faster then I could blink.

Then I felt his claws sink into my stomach and I screamed at the roof.

"Arthur?" I say as my blood hit's the floor.

His eyes glow red and he licks his lips again.

"You look amazing in red." He whispers.

Tears went into my eyes and he tossed me aside like he would a pace of trash.

"Why do you think I would stop? Because I love you or something? What a joke." He said picking me off the floor.

His red eyes met mine and he told me the one thing I never wanted to hear from his lips.

"I would never love you. I'm just using you, that's all it's ever been and ever will be. Why don't you get that." He said showing me his fangs.

I couldn't move and my worm blood was flowing down my body.

"Now, now the funs just beginning I hope your not dieing yet, that would be boring." He said pushing me to the wall and licking my stomach and up to my neck where he bit hard so I screamed.

I black out four God knows how long, this night didn't seem to have an end.

When my eyes opened again I was chained to a cold wet floor.

It was dark and only a candle gave light to the dark cell.

I look up and shock go's though me.

Arthur or the demon him stood arranging tools of a metal table.

"Arthur?" I said unable to keep the fear from my voice.

He turned and smiled.

"Oh that's good I was afraid you weren't going to wake up." He said walking over to me and stroking my chest.

My eyes winded.

"I wouldn't want to miss out on the lovely screams you give me." He whispers to me licking his lips.

"Oh, God….please no."

* * *

><p><strong>AN) I know I'm soooo mean! But I just love my cliff hangers. Sorry I've taken so long to add this but my brother had his wedding and I was really bissy with all the stuff. Lol anyways I was wondering would anyone like to draw fanart of the story for me? I just wonna know becuse I think it would be cool! And I would give a BIG thank you to anyone who did! Anyways please tell me what you think about that story and if you can guess what mite happen to are poor little Alfred!...and Lovino...hehehehe**


	20. Breaking me apart

"Oh, God….please no." I say to Arthur as he walks over to where I'm chained to the ground.

Arthur's red eyes looked hungry as he walked over to me with a sharp knife.

He tilted his head to the side.

"You look scared Alfred." He said opening his eyes looking insane.

"I like it like that." he whispered to me.

My eyes winded and I screamed as he cut down my shirt with the knife just missing my skin.

Arthur cut my cloths off until I was screaming and fighting to get out of the chains that held me to the ground.

I felt his fangs sink into my chest making me cry out in pain.

"Arthur please stop it!" I cried arching my back off the floor.

I felt something probe my entrance, sharp like a knife.

My tears filled eyes looked into Arthur's heartless ones.

"No.." I say.

Arthur pushes his tail into me cutting me open from the inside and barring it deep within me ripping me apart.

"ARTHUR!" I screamed out even though I knew the pain wouldn't stop.

In…out…in…out…in…out.

Stabbing…cutting…Stabbing…cutting…stabbing…cutting

Good God it hurt, worse then anything I've ever felt and the only thing I could hear was Arthur's cold evil laughing.

When he got bored with that he took it out and bit down on my shoulder and thrust himself in me as hard as he could.

By now my body was ripping and numb from the spike that had finished fucking me.

I barely could feel Arthur's body anymore.

There was just a blinding pain that wouldn't leave me, just when it would get a little better it would get a hundred time worse.

I opened my eyes and saw Arthur's twisted face.

Tears where streaming down my face and I reached up though the pain and touched Arthur's cheek.

His stopped his motions and looked at me.

"….I love you…" I say in a creaked and pained voice.

Arthur's face filled with anger and his spilled himself in me and then picked me up and slammed me back down to the stow floor that was stained with my blood.

"Do you think that's funny!" He says grabbing my hair and making me cry out.

He slammed my face over and over in the ground.

He broke my chains himself and put me agents the wall.

I cried and cried but he never stopped.

I don't know how many time he raped me, cut me and healed me, just so he could cut me again.

I was slammed agents a wall again and I let out a choked sob.

"Just let me die!" I cry.

"Do you think I would give you that mercy!" He yelled.

Tears where mixed with the blood all over my face.

Arthur picked up a knife from the table and put it to my leg.

I looked at him and he smiled.

I let out a blood curtailing screaming when he sliced my leg wide open.

I looked at him again but my vision was getting darker by the second.

"I…ha…Love you ."

These words seemed to frighten Arthur for some reason that I could come up with.

I grabbed him face and kissed him.

"I love you so much…"

Arthur hit me to the ground and grabbed his head like he was in pain.

"Shut up!" He yelled grabbing me by the neck.

I grabbed his heads but I quickly gave up.

I was done, my Arthur was gone.

I was going to die and I didn't want my final moments to end in pain.

"I…love you Arthur…please don't hurt me anymore." I whisper letting my eyes fall closed.

Arthur's POV

I look down at Alfred, still and cold but somehow he still looking lovely.

His face was bruised and bloody and his body was all red from blood.

Why did I have this feeling of emptiness in me…why did I feel as though…

I screamed and dropped Alfred to my feet.

I shook my head and hit it agents a wall.

"_I KILLED HIM!" _

I clawed at my face, what was this voice!

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE!"_

What was this! I screamed out and fire burned the curtains showing the widows.

"_LET ME GOOOOO!"_

I hit the wall black fire going all around my body hiding me from site.

I scrambled out and looked at Alfred, necked laying on the stairs to the room.

He was pale and unmoving, blond hair messy and filled with blood and dirt.

I screamed out and ran to him picking him off the ground.

"Alfred! Alfred open your eyes!" I yell.

"Alfred! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I sob and the morning light fills the door way from the broken widow at the top of the stairs.

The glass on the ground sparkles in the morning sun and Alfred closed eyes almost making him seem like he was sleeping.

What had happen! How did this happen? Why had this happened!

I stopped and I started shaking…Alfred wasn't breathing!

"PLEASE NO!" I screamed.

People came into the room and gasped.

"GET OUT! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" I scream and their picked up and pushed out of the room.

I want to die, to burn in the sun…to burn.

Tears spilled down my face and I pick Alfred up and hold him to me.

"Please come back to me." I whisper.

Alfred's POV

**What was I to you?**

**What am I now that I'm gone?**

**The pain is lifted from me and I feel clean and bright.**

**Did you ever love me? I know you did...**

**Green and red fighting for life and death…**

**Screams of pain and screams of passion…**

**I want you, but I cant help but hate you for what you've done?**

"_Do you really hate him?" _

**Soft voice of an angel?**

**Or a devil here to bring me peace?**

"_Alfred…it's alright now."_

**Lovely mother?**

**This must be heaven because one so sweet and kind could only end up here.**

**My love for you is strong but so filled with loss and pain.**

"_I know Alfred, you don't have to be sad anymore. Do you hate Arthur? Is that what you feel for him?"_

**Mother speaks of my Angel, but was only had the face of one.**

"_Really?"_

"_I wont run away anymore…I love you Arthur…"_

**I feel your arms I want to stay, I want peace but I can't forget him.**

**The words between us…**

**The one who loved me…**

**The one who killed me…**

"_Then do what I couldn't, don't die Alfred. Live and be strong._

_Like your father was to me, you must forgive my son."_

**Am I not already dead?**

**What is being alive when things such as rape and killing walk the earth?**

_**Alfred!**_

_**That voice…..**_

I felt my open and I feel lips pushing air into me. My eyes open and I see Arthur glowing in the sunlight. I closed them, mother was wrong.

This was heaven after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) I hope that wasnt to odd guys but Alfred was short of between life and death right there.**

**From this point things are going to be a little hard to read so I hope you guys can be depressed for a wail.**

**I hope you like what I did with the talking between Alfred and his mother.**


	21. Black and White

**(Arthur's Pov)**

There are few things in this life that matter to me, although not a single one of then even compares to the blond sleeping in my bed only a few feet away.

His chest rising and falling, I could watch it for the rest of my life and never get bored of seeing it.

He was clean now, not like when I first saw him after awakening from my trance.

I will never forget that, it will always come to me in my darkest of dreams, in the worst of my nightmares.

Alfred bloody and bruised…not breathing with his blood all over my hands.

The sight was to much for me to bear, if I hadn't saved him.

If his heart hadn't started beating under my hand, I know what I would have done.

I would have killed myself in the worst way I could think up.

A life without the boy was no longer a life I could live, yet I was the one to put him in the very hands of death.

I was the reason he lay in bed unable to wake from a drug induced sleep.

His brother Mathew hasn't left the tower he had locked himself in and refuses to drink blood.

Soon he will fall ill himself if he refuses to feed, and then there was Lovino….

He still hasn't woken up yet, in ways he was worse off then Alfred.

When Antonio came to Lovino he was laying with him on pieces of shattered glass, broken and unmoving…but alive.

His back was so badly burned that not even healing saliva could help it.

He was in a coma and Alfred had only woken once since the incident, and just started screaming about the pain.

Now I stood in the morning light looking at was left of my City…

The wolves had destroyed everything the moment we turned on the night of the red moon.

They burned down everything they could, and killed our sleeping children who were to young to turn into demons.

Lovino's brother escaped from where we hid him and we have no idea where he could be now.

The little girl Lilly was almost killed by Antonio but she is back with her family with no memory of what happened to her.

I couldn't help it my thoughts from going to Ivan, the leader of the Wolf's and the man behind all this.

I hadn't seen the Wolf sense I first became King.

He's strong and truly evil, his eyes were the most…

I shuddered and shook my head, I hated him, I hated him with everything I had.

After we finished looking into how Mathew had become one of us it was simple. Lovino's brother's mission all along was to poison Alfred's brother and then have him attack Alfred making him run away with the Wolf's in fear for his life.

Although something must have went wrong, because not even Ivan would put Alfred's life in danger, so something had to have happened to where Alfred almost died.

I looked at Alfred, it had been three days since I opened my eyes to see him dead.

There was a knock at my door and I knew it wouldn't be my friend, for he would never leave Lovino's side and it couldn't be Gilbert because he was still sitting outside Mathew's door.

I felt pain in my chest thinking of Gilbert, to have the joy of turning your own mate taken away was something unforgivable.

His Matthew would always smell of another…

I opened the door and looked into the face of the nurse here to look at Alfred.

I stepped aside and she came in quiet and clam, I knew the kingdom was afraid how I was taking Alfred's 'sickness' as they were calling it.

She looked him over and changed the bed sheets, Alfred not even changing his facial expression.

Tears came to my eyes and I quickly rubbed them away, not wanting to show weakness.

"He'll wake you know." A familar voice said from the door.

I turn to see Frances in my doorway with a small smile on his lips.

"Get out." I say turning back to the nurse, who was putting Alfred back under the blankets.

"Hold on Arthur. I'm sorry about Alfred and I wanted to bring him these." He said pulling red roses from behind his back.

I gave him a blank look but nodded and took them from him.

After a moment of quiet he said.

"He probably has hundreds more waiting to get in here from the mail." He says.

I smile.

"He wont want them, I would be amazed if he didn't hate me after he awakens." I say, voice cracking.

"That's why you almost don't want him to wake, isn't it Arthur?" Frances says getting closer to me.

I turn, out of anger, eyes blazing red.

"Get out, leave me with the 'one' I love!" I hiss darkly.

He holds up his hands looking at me with sad blue eyes.

"Alright, I just hope you're alright…Arthur." He whispers my name as he goes to leave.

I touch my chest, if Alfred hadn't came into my life I might have really ended up with Frances…

My eyes winded, no, I know exactly what would have happened.

I would have fallen in love with the boy my master would bring home to call his bride.

I would fight my master, even have an affair with Alfred.

I nod, I would still want Alfred even if he belonged to another Vampire.

I went to his bedside and stroked his hair, the nurse had gone and I was left alone with the golden haired boy.

I kiss his lips then his forehead.

"Please…don't hate me…" I whisper to the empty room.

**(Gilbert's POV)**

I still had my back to the old wooden door of Matthew's room and he still wouldn't come out no matter what I said to him.

"I really want to hold you Matthew. I haven't seen you since…since you gave yourself to me." I whisper turning to the door yet again that night.

I hard a sob from inside the room and it made my heart hurt worse then anything I had ever felt before.

Matthew was always so strong, quiet and strong and so filled with love, not just for me, but for everything in life.

"Please…go away." His quiet voice said from right behind the door.

I touched the door, he was right there, I could almost feel him.

"I wont leave you Matthew…never do you understand me." I say looking at the door like I was looking at his teary eyed face.

Another sob and the smell of of my lovers blood.

I felt panicked and my own tears come to my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing could make you different to me Matthew. I love you and it's killing me to know your going though this all alone. I miss you…I need you." I say holding back a sob of my own.

Suddenly I heard Matthew move.

"Gil…are you crying?" He asked.

My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Yes…I can't help it." I say looking at the creek at the bottom of the door where light was coming out into the dark hallway.

I put my fingers under the door and felt Matthews hand.

He jerked away but it was too late.

I had felt it…my Matthew was ice cold….

**"NO! GO AWAY!"** He sobbed sliding away from the door.

I slammed myself up against the door.

"Matt! I don't care! Please, please let me see you!" I yell feeling desperate.

I heard him sobbing and I leaned my head onto the door.

"Fine…I'll stay out here till your ready alright. I wont leave I'll be right here." I whisper to him.

It was so empty sitting on the top set of the stone tower and hearing my lover cry.

I bit my lip, I was my fault…I wasn't strong so I couldn't protect the one I love!

I failed him when he needed me more then anything!

I failed him….

**(Antonio's POV)**

I sit by his bed side listening to the sound of the machine keeping my lover alive.

His eyes are black and blue and his skin a deathly pale.

I was sitting in the medical wing where my lover was in critical condition.

My hair was in my eyes and I had been sitting on a wooden stool for three whole days only moving to eat and shower.

I looked at the cut on my wrist…I had punished myself for what I'd done to him.

To my Lovino.

I really was a monster, I saw now why Lovino trained and killed things like me…

"I'm so sorry Lovi." I whisper leaning my head onto the bed.

This hand was only an inch from my hair.

The moon was high above in the sky making things seem black and white, there was no hope here. My Lovino might never wake up again…and it will be all my fault.

I get up from where I was sitting and pick up Lovino's cross, letting burn right though my hand and spilling my blood onto the gray floor.

The pain was amazing and I had done this to my lover only three days ago.

If he died…I would walk out into the sun and die in fire.

That way I will fully understand the pain I made Lovino go though.

I couldn't live without the thing that made this life worth living.

I look up at the heart monitor, it was dropping every day and soon he would flat line…and that would be the end.

* * *

><p><strong>(Re-editted)<strong>

**A/N) Why not geting reviews! It makes me wonna cry guys! But anyways ^.^ I told you things dont look very good right now.**

**Arthur's word is falling apart and he can't do anything to stop it and I know that the rap was really bad but it gave me a really good idea for later.**

**Sorry guys! I leave you with this sad little chapter!**

**Ps- th song Behind Blue Eyes really helped me write this chapter! If you listen to what the song says it makes it so much more sad!**

**Anyway love you all!**


	22. Done

**(Antoino's POV)**

_Beep...Beep...Beep...beeeeeeeee_

I yelled out when he flat lined right in front of me, I couldn't let him die. I wouldn't let him die, he would hate me, never want to see me again but it was better then watching him die. I bite Lovino on the neck after grabbing him off the bed, when that was done I ripped my wrist open and sucked in my own blood into my mouth.  
>My lips met Lovino's and I pushed my blood down his throte. It worked almost right away, the burning made his heart start again.<p>

_Beep..Beep Beep Beep Beep BeepBeepBeep!_

Tears fell from my eyes as I watch Lovino wake from his death and yell out to the Gods. I coverd his mouth and he yelled and kicked around.  
>I just held him until I hurd what I needed to.<p>

_Beeeeeeeeep..._

Lovino had died for the second time that night.  
>Although Lovino didn't shut his eyes and his body was still moving.<p>

"It's over Lovi...It's all over now. Your alive, I'm here." I say softly hugging him to me.

"Tony? My throte, it hurts." He says looking at me with bright red eyes.

I wiped his tears away and lift his head up to my neck and he gasps and trys to get away, he didn't want to drink my blood even when his whole body was yelling at him to drink and feed.  
>Like the monster he had become...<p>

"It's alright Lovi, drink." I say holding onto his hair and pushing his mouth to my neck.

I feel his sharp new fangs go into me and I gasp when the drug enters into my blood stream from Lovino's bite. I hold him closer and shiver with need. My God his bite was everything I had hoped for in a lover.

"Lovi~ Ah!" I say as he tilts my head back to get more blood.

His hand goes down to my pants and I shake my head, I should feel nothing but pain for what I had done to Lovino yet he was making me feel good. Were we really so close, did he love me so much that he just couldn't hate me?  
>His lips left my neck and he looked at me with kind red eyes.<p>

"You tell me? I love you Tony for whoever you are. Things are going to be a bit harder from now on but at least I have you by my side." He says in a low voice.

He hugged me and cried into me for a long time after he was born, but I didn't care Lovino loved me, he didn't hate me and wanted to be with me even though I had hurt him. I looked up to the roof and let out a soft thank you.  
>I didn't even know if vampire's could pray but someone was looking out for me when Lovino was born.<br>He was my soul mate and I would always love and hold him close to me. Although I couldn't help but feel a dark cloud go over my head.  
>Something was wrong, I just didn't know what it was yet.<p>

**(Gilbert's POV)**

Matt was still deep inside his dark room, I had fallen asleep a few times and after wail Matt even stopped crying.  
>I put my head to the door, soon I would have to get blood into him or he would die, but I didn't want to break down the door.<br>I wanted him to come out and see me. I really missed him and wanted to see him so bad it hurt.  
>To my shock the door behind me unlocked and I herd footsteps run away from the door. I shot up from where I was siting on the floor and put my hand on the door handle.<p>

"Matt, I'm going to come in alright." I say softly.

I open the door and my eyes go wide, he was just lovely, pale skin and bright red eyes.  
>He was so new and young, I could smell the hunger on him. His hair was even lighter then before but still was amazingly blonde even for a vampire.<p>

"Gil?" He asked in a small voice.

His cloths were dirty and he had dirt on his face but he was amazing and lovely, everything I could ever want in life.

"Matt, your just breathe takeing." I say.

His eyes go wide and he runs to me throwing his arms around me and sobbing into my chest.

"Oh, Gil I'm so alone! I'm sorry you weren't the one to, to, to you know-" I cut him off.

"I don't care Matt your amazing, I love you so, so much." I say petting his hair.

He looks into my eyes and kisses me lightly but I quickly deepen that kiss. Holding on to him with everything I had. I was so happy he was alright.  
>I couldn't even smell anyone on him but me and him, I smiled into are kiss but he backed away and started breathing hard.<p>

"I'm sorry Gil, I'm really hungry and I don't wanna hurt you since I'm so new to this world." He says shyly.

My eyes go wide and I smile evilly at him lust filling me.

"Oh, hell no." I say pulling him to my neck and holding his waist.

He yelled and we were fighting for wail until I won and Matt bit my neck and moaned.  
>That night me and Matthew never let go of one another and I was happy to have him back and alive but something was coming, something evil.<p>

**(Arthur's POV)**

My head and spinning, I wasn't ready and here Alfred was waking up for the first time in almost a week. I looked down on my lover and took a deep breath, I had to take this like a man. To much has gone on now, and I couldn't act like a child this time. Things were messed up and I didn't even know if Alfred would be himself when he woke up.  
>Blue eyes opened and then moonlight made them gleam and glow like I had never seen before. I looked into his eyes and his eyes took me in for what seemed like forever and a lifetime.<p>

_"Arthur..."_ He said in a low husky voice.

I was trying to stop myself from shaking, the room was dark and only the moonlight was giving the room any form of light.

"Yes...I'm here." I say softly.

Alfred closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths, he was pale and sweat was all over his face.  
>He was really week and I still didn't know how he was feeling. Although he didn't wake and yell for me to get away so I took that as a good luck for now.<p>

"I think we need to talk..." He says reopening his eyes and looking at me with wide eyes.

"You don't have to, if you need your rest and-" I say looking down to my feet.

"Arthur."

"I wouldn't want you to pass out or anything also-"

"Arthur."

"You haven't eaten in so long you must be dyeing to-"

**"ARTHUR!"** He yelled.

I stopped talking and hide my eyes behind my bangs, I was lightly shaking. What would he say? What would I do if he's mad, what on earth would I do if...

"I wanna leave." He says looking at me with sleepy and weak eyes.

...If he leaves me...

"Alfred..please you need to rest, we can talk about this when your feeling better." I say takeing a shaking from head to toe.

"Arthur, I've been asleep for to long already. If you don't talk to me right now all fight my way out of here." He says darkly.

I look up and his eyes go wide.

"I'm, so sorry." I say falling to my knees and grabbing his bed sheets from the side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was careless. Please, don't leave me." I say with a broken voice.

His face was one of shock and pain but he looked away from me and darkness fell over him. His hands balled into fists and he looked as if he was going to cry. Although not a single tear came from his eyes. I thought back to all the times I had made Alfred cry, he should be sobbing and yelling at me. This was, not like him. It was darker and somehow I didn't feel like I was looking at the same boy I had first met. Alfred was a crier by nachor. This boy, held darkness in himself a darkness I had given him...

"I told you I loved you, I told you I didn't care about what you were. Although, that wont make this go away.  
>The things that went on, what you did to me. What you said..." He says with a pained voice but only looking at the wall.<p>

"Alfred, I know what I did was...evil and cruel. You have every right to hate me-" I start.

"I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!" He says looking at me with anger.

I stopped, frozen to the floor beneath my feet. Alfred's eyes were a burning gold color.

"You should know that you could do anything and I still wouldn't hate you. But as for, as for loving you. I can't anymore, I want to be free. I wanna see the world and find out more about myself and what I can do. And I can't do that if I'm with you." He says looking me in the eyes and when I open my mouth to say something he cuts me off.

_**"Were over."**_

My eyes go wide and he just looks at me with cold ones. I reach for him and the mask he had on dropped and fear filled his eyes. He flinched away from my hand and then looked back at me with wide eyes at what he had done. Alfred, was so afraid of me that he couldn't even let me hold his cheek.  
>For a moment I stayed on the floor and just looked at him, this black eyes were almost healed but the pain in his eyes would never go away.<br>I stood and walked over to the door, I couldn't say anything. I knew what they said, if you love something you have to let it go.

And If it loves you back...it will return.

"Alright, I wont stop you. But please..." I stopped myself.

I couldn't ask to send a guard with him, he didn't want anything to do with vampires right now. He had made up his mind and I couldn't keep him here. Not after what I had done.

"I'll be alright, you don't have to worry." He says to me.

"Alright, please stay here untill your feeling better and make sure not to go with out cash and something to keep yourself safe, please." I say in an even voice.

"Fine, goodbye Arthur, and Thank you, for everything." He says and I leave the room, leaving my heart behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man well, I really hope you like where I'm going with this and I put a lot of thought into what I'm going to do. As for the spelling I know how damn evil it is but please do your best to overlook it. I, am, trying. Anyways I would like to give a huge thank you to a reader of my story Aphrodite931.<strong>

**Thanks so much for what you've done to help me with my story and giving me good ideas!**

**Anyways I'm sorry this took sooooo long but I had a lot to think about and I'm back in school! So please be nice and yet again I'm sorry for the waite and this is like a lead up to something huge so please read!**


	23. As One

**(Alfred's POV)**

I stayed only three days after I had woken from my sleep. I said goodbye to my brother and Lovino. They wanted to come with me but I didn't let them. I knew it was wrong I knew I shouldn't act like I'm mad at them. They were vampires now and I didn't want to be around them right now, that was it. My every dream was about getting raped and beaten by Arthur and I just couldn't bring myself to be around vampires at the moment. Right now I was getting off a plan and on to the ground of LA back in the USA where I belonged.  
>I had more cash then I needed on me and a hole bank account ready for me to use. I didn't want it though, Arthur just wouldn't let me leave with out a way of getting somewhere. The first thing I did was get a room for the night and then I went looking for an apartment to live in for however long I would be here.<br>It was easy to find a place that would be just fine for me. I didn't get anything over the top, just something clean with working everything.  
>I got it and I could move in, in three days. So I would just stay at the room untill then.<p>

I had to say it felt nice to be alone, get my own things. Be out in the sun.  
>Although I did feel...cold, like I was missing something.<br>As I walked back to my room I walked past a pay phone and stopped dead in my tracks. My Dad...how long as it been now...almost a year.  
>I picked up the phone and called him.<br>It rang and rang and then he ancerd, he was alive. He was back in my home town...he was all alone.

"Hello?" His voice said on the other end.

"Dad..." I say shocked to hear his voice.

At first there was nothing, not a word from the other end of the line and then I herd crying.

"Alfred, my boy! Is that really you!" He said threw sobs.

"Yeah Dad, it's me. I'm alright." I say softly feeling my own eyes water.

"Oh, Alfred where's Matt? Is he alright? Where are you?" He asked with pure love in his voice.

I couldn't help it my voice was shaking and I smiled.

"Oh, Dad so much has gone on. You have no idea." I say wiping my eyes.

"Your telling me! Did you run away? Did someone take you? I thought you were dead after they told me what happened to the club." He said.

"Dad, there's so much for me to tell you. About me and Matt. We didn't run away. We were taken." I say.

"Oh my God! Son, where are you all get there alright just tell me." He says.

"Dad, look we need to talk." I say.

I don't know how long I stood in that spot, long after the sun went down and all the way till the next morning talking with my Dad telling him everything that had gone on. About Arthur, me, Matt, the vampires, mother's death. I couldn't stop from spilling my guts to him. It wasn't easy but when we were done he believed me and was in some short of shock.

"It all makes so much sense now...after you had gone these huge man came and asked me questions about you. I had no Idea...your mother. Oh God Alfred, I'm so so sorry this has gone on." He says voice raw from talking all day and night.

"It's alright Dad, no one could have seen this coming. Mother's death wasn't your fault and as for the men, they were wolf's coming to see if I had gone back home." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Alright, all do as you said and look into your mother's history. But I wanna see you kid. Why can't I go to LA and see you?" He asks.

"We went over this Dad, if you come to see me the wolf's or God only know what will use you to get to me. All call you soon, don't worry." I say.

It took almost another hour of talking to him untill I finally hung up the phone. I went back to my room and took a bath, how had things gotten this bad?  
>I was so happy to talk to my Dad, but still, I didn't even feel human anymore. I wasn't his son anymore.<br>I had killed vampires and my brother was now a vampire himself.

The love of my life turned out to be nothing but the biggest regret I have ever had. I dried off and got into all black cloths. I had stakes and a gun under my pillow for anything that might drop by and say hi. Then I went out for a bite to eat and then went to the store and got a call phone with a new number. I could really do it, I would get a job, see my Dad. Maybe even go out on date's who knew. The next week was alright I moved into my apartment, although it did feel odd sleeping alone and eating, alone. I talked with my Dad and even sent him a pic of me from my told me how much he missed me and was happy to have my cell number. I knew he was afraid but he was being strong for me. I was over all happy with where I had gotten.

One night I looked out the window and looked at the lively city, so many people in the world who had no idea that the monsters from there worst nightmare's were walking around them every day. I took a deep breath and went outside, I didn't know what I was looking for but siting around didn't feel right.  
>I went outside after puting on a long black coat. The street's were moving fast and the night club's were pumping.<br>As long as I lived I would never go into one of though things again.  
>I walked down a dark street and looked around, what was I waiting for? Why was my heart going so fast?<br>Then he stepped out from the darkness a tall, evil-looking vampire...

"Well, well I never thought I would see you here!" He said running right for me.

I pulled the stake from my hiding place and smiled at the vampire before me. Yes now that he was right in front of me I knew what I wanted. I wanted to fight, get strong so no vampire could fuck with me again! I side stepped as he got to me and he looked at me with wide eyes. I turn and stabbed him right in the chest, making his eyes go wide before he turned to dust. I smiled even bigger and looked up to see three more men walk out onto the street. Oh, this was going to be fun.

I ran having the blood sucker's chase my down an ally where I turned and killed the one that was jumping for me. Hours passed and I walked around killing every vampire I met. Wail walking down an ally I hard yelling at the other end and walked till I saw them, over ten vampire's siting around a fire.  
>A smile played on my lips as they hissed and stood from where they were.<br>Although before the fighting could start a lovely boy stepped out in front of me with a dark look on his face.

"Leave, **NOW**!" He yelled.

The vampire's ran off in every place they could find.

"Hay! Thows were mine!" I yell hotly.

The boy turns and I'm met with lovely Violet eyes, his silvery blond hair blowing softly in the wind.

"So you really have come here then. The Legion..." He says walking up and slapping me across the face.

I looked back at the boy with wide eyes, his eyes were a lovely red and his fangs were out.

"You ran away! You left the vampires!" He hisses.

"So what, I'm a free person you know! No one owns me!" I yell at the short blonde vampire.

"How can you say that! You're the Legion! You're the only one who can bring the wolf's and vampire's together!" He yells anger filling his face.

I stopped and looked at him with an odd look, what the hell did he just say?

"Ummm, what? Did you just say bring together? Are you nuts? The vampire's hate the wolf's. It's my job to kill one race off." I say coldly.

His eyes go wide and all anger is lost from his pale face.

"**WHAT**! Witch are you going to just kill off! Who the hell told you such a thing!" He says.

"The fucking vampire king!" I yell at him getting sick of these games.

His face drained of color and he shook his head.

"No you don't understand, the wolf's...some can be kind and sweet. Even loving! You can't just kill them off." He says tears going into his eyes.

"Alright, I've had it! Who are you? How did you know who I was? And why the hell do you care about the wolf's!" I ask crossing my arms.

"My name is Tino, and everyone knows who you are from your sent and the power coming off you! Your almost done finding your power's. As for why I 'care' about the wolf's let me show you. Come back to my place." He says turning.

Even though I knew I shouldn't trust this man I couldn't help but fallow him down the ally and back to where people live. Tino took me to a little house on a street called Sea Brook. It was a light blue and had a white porch and swing.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yes I do, With my lover." He says.

I nod and he lets me into the bright and worm home, I could smell something cooking and the tallest man I had ever seen comes down the hall and looks at me. His body is strong and his dark blue eyes seem to look right though me. He had messy short blonde hair and had a black shirt on with jeans hanging off his waist.

"Ummm, he's human?" I ask back to Tino.

He smiles and holds his mouth.

"Legion, this is Berwald Oxenstierna. My lover." He says.

Berwald glairs at me and then it hits me like a car going 80.

**"HE'S A WOLF!"** I say jumping back and Berwald just looks at me.

Tino goes in front of him and hisses at me eyes going red.

"Yes, he's a wolf and I love him." He says hotly.

My mouth fell to the floor and I shook my head, was this for real! A vampire and wolf living together and...  
>and in love! That just seemed to wrong! Although seeing the two together made my heart skip a beat. Could this really go on? vampire's and wolf's living together...peacefully? I step back to the door, this was unreal!<p>

"How...I mean. Your people hate one another." I say slowly.

Tion smiled and relaxed.

"Yes, we know this. But that does not mean we can't love one another." He says and Berwald nods.

"You really mean it...you too are. Lovers?" I say eyes wide.

Berwald looks at me with a stone face but then turns Tino making the little vampire jump and puts his lips to Tino's. My heart all but stopped, they kissed! They really kissed right in front of me! Was everything I knew about vampire's wrong? I waited but it seemed the two had gotten lost in the kiss they were sharing so I let them know I was still here which made both jump a little.  
>Tion blushed and smiled at me still being held by Berwald.<p>

"Sorry about that, Berwald has a hard time speaking English so he thought he would just show you that we were really lovers." He says.

"Dont worry one bit man, I belive you." I say looking into the man dark eyes.

He nods and kisses Tino on the head before walking into the room with cooking food. I look after him, he looked evil yes.  
>Although he seemed nice, sweet even when it came to the small vampire in front of me.<p>

"Well, I'm guess your really out of mind right now." Tino says with a wink.

I just nod and he takes me to the sofa where he tells me about how he and Berwald met.

**(Tino's Story)**

I ran down the ally with everything I had left, three huge wolf's were right on me and I knew I was going to die. I tripped and yelled as a wolf jumped into the air with teeth coming right for me.  
>I closed my eyes and waited for death to come but it never did. The wolf that had jumped cried out in pain making me look up to see a wolf with whiteblue fur biting down on the other wolf's neck.  
>My eyes went wide as the whiteblue wolf killed its brother's to save me. When it was over the wolf turned to me with sad and worried eyes. I tried to run away but the wolf grabbed my pant leg with its teeth and wimped.

"Why...what are you doing! I'm a vampire!" I yell fear in my voice.

The wolf in front of me melted away and I was left with a naked boy who only looked to be 16 years old. I gasped, it was a young wolf! Nothing but a baby! Even if they lived as long as vampires they still had babies..  
>...just like we did.<p>

"M' names Berwald...I c'me fr'm the Swed tr'be." He said in very broken English.

I blink and shake my head.

"Why...did you save me?" I ask.

The boy grabs my cheek and looks into my eyes.

"Lov'ly." He says.

I blush deeply and look away. I knew I couldn't leave this child alone now. His tribe would kill him for saving my life. I would take him with me. I knew it was wrong but I wouldn't let this boy die for saving my life.

**(End)**

I looked into Tino's worm eyes and couldn't help smile. It was posibel...they could. Tino and his lover were living proof that vampire's and wolf's did not have to fight and kill one another. After hearing of this I couldn't help but feel better. Arthur and Ivan were wrong, there people could be friends...maybe even more, and I would do anything to make a world where wolf's and vampire's could live together!

* * *

><p><strong>AN) I wanted to get one more up before I went off to school so here you go, a new love story to blush over. I really hope you like where I'm going and sadly Arthur may not come around for a wail! Sorry!**


	24. The Wolf Man

I spent a lot of time at Tion's place with his strong and quite lover. I watched how they did things, like how they would eat and other things. Tino lived off of blood bags and his lover and Berwald lived off of just normal every day food. In a lot of ways it was just how me and Arthur use to work. Although they had what we didn't balance and a worm loving relationship. Arthur...Arthur was...

I sat up in bed not wanting to think about him any more, I was on Tino's couch in there dark living room. I liked sleeping here truth be told, I didn't feel so alone when I was here. I felt better and the nightmares were just a bit better than when I was alone. I got up and went out to their backyard and gasped as I saw Tino standing in the moonlight.  
>My eyes went wide, how did I not know! Arthur had already had my blood but for Tion the sun was death. So much so that he could never be outside with his lover... I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips.<p>

"Tino." I say making him jump and turn with red eyes but they went back to violet the moment he saw who I was.

"Oh, Alfred. What's wrong, can't sleep?" He asked walking over to me.

"Yeah but, a thought just came to me. You and Berwald are separated by night and day right? because you can't go out into the sun." I say.

He nodded and smiled softly, sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, that has been a problem for us but we don't mind because at least were together." He says looking into my eyes.

"What if I let you drink my blood?" I say.

Tino's eyes went wide and he shook his head frankly.

"Alfred! You mustn't say such things! Your blood is stronger then anything in this world! A common vampire like me shouldn't even be near your blood!" He says upset at what I had offered him.

I smiled knowing he would act the way he was right now, it was the same as most vampire's. Antonio, Gilbert and Arthur had all had some of my blood. I had given my brother two viles of my blood before I left as a gift from me. With my blood they could be out and about when they wanted and the sun could no longer kill my family...  
>or the ones I-my family loves.<p>

"Oh, Tino I didn't say I would give you my blood for nothing." I say giving him a smirk.

I had tried to find out about things and what was a batter thing then an old vampire and wolf?  
>His eyes went wide but he waited for me to go on.<p>

"I want to know how to fight, luren what the hell I can do. I want you to help me become stronger in exchange for my blood." I say waiting to see what he would say.

"Alfred, you really are much to kind for your own good. I hope you know that." He said shaking his head.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

He looked up with glowing eyes.

"Yes, all do everything to help you in return for you blood." He said getting down on one knee. "My lord."

That was that, I let him have blood from my wrist after we had talked to Berwald about are little agreement. He loved the idea and wanted to teach me to fight more like his people and for the first time I didn't feel so freaking lost. I was getting somewhere, lurning. I would get better and understand what was happening inside my body.  
>So, weeks and weeks pasted of horrible rigorous, training by both Tino and Berwald. Berwald told me old storeys that the wolf's loved and he also spent a lot of time takeing me to trips to the forest to teach me to hunt and fish. Things I never thought I would need or do, and the thing was. I WAS GOOD! I got things like starting a fire faster than Berwald thought I would. After I killed something as big as a bear Berwald did something I would never have guessed.<br>He asked if I would like to join his tribe and, I did.

It hurt that was for sure, Berwald in wolf form carved a marking into my right shoulder that was the mark of the snow tribe. After that I felt much closer to the wolf man and even began to relax around him. Then there was what Tino showed me, hunting the vampire way, how to drink blood...(Not fun), how to use magic and almost all, he told me stores about old kings and queens of the vampire world. I had to say it was amazing to finally find things that werent from...him.  
>So after mouths with Tino and Berwald I, I barely recognized myself. My hair was longer and I was almost twice the size I had been. At first I barely noticed my body, but when I lifted the couch for Tino with only one hand I started to pay attention...<br>I was taller and I had gotten a tan from being out so much in the day, it was nice and for the nightmare.  
>There wasnt any, and I felt truly free.<br>Although it was time for me to move on, so it was a monday and I walked into Berwald and Tino's place without knocking.

"H' Al." Berwald grunted as I walked in.

I turn with a smile of my face.

"Hay bro! What's up? Where's Tino?" I asked.

Blue eyes light up and give him an odd look.

"Suuprise!" Tino jumped out with a big smile...and I cake?

My eyes widened as I realized what mouth it was now. July 4th... My birthday. I hadn't cried sense talking with my Dad the first time but tears pricked at my eyes...they were celebrating my birthday.

"Guys..." I say in a small voice.

They both gave me a smile and put the cake on the tabel, I didn't really forget my birthday. I mean my Dad sent me mony and when Christmas hit I even went to see him...I wasent completely cut off.  
>Although seeing there faces made my think that this would be the first birthday...with out my brother.<p>

"Happy 17th birthday Alfred." Tino say pulling out two gifts.

My eyes went even wider.

"You guys...thank you so much." I say softly walking over and takeing them.

Berwald gave me a silver knife and Tino a holy golden stake. They were lovely and tears slide down my face.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Tino asked.

"It just means so much to me, I think of you too as my family. I love you." I say looking at them.

Both sets of eyes went wide and Berwald blushed and rubbed my head.

"Y'ur a g'od pup." He says.

"Although he's not much of a Pup anymore sweetheart." Tino said hugging me and his lover.

I told them I would leave at the end of the week, I mean I just couldn't leave after they had done something so kind for me. So when it was time for me to say goodbye to was tearful. I loved them, they had opened my eyes to a whole new way of thinking about the two races.  
>Then I was off, I didn't really know where. I missed my brother and I havent spoken to him in so long...<br>I never called...  
>I ended up flying California, the home of waves and hot half-naked men!<br>I got a place by the beach and a job at a coffee shop down the street. Within a week I could surf better than anyone of the beach. It was great, I was stong and felt so free.  
>But in the dead of night when I was all alone, I felt...cold.<p>

I sat in a café by the shore only in my swim trunks and backpack. Did I mention I was doing schooling online?  
>I tipped away at the keys and looked up when I felt the air around me change. My heart dropped and I shot a dark look at the three wolf's that walked in. There leader came to me first, I had seen him somewhere before...<p>

"You're a hard man to find." He said with a deep Russian ascent.

My eyes go wide, he was the wolf from the park! The one Lovino saved me and my brother from! The silver hair, violet eyes! How did I not know right away!

"You." I say darkly.

"Names Ivan." He said giving me a smirk.

"I hope you and your friends arent here to coz me an grife." I say leaning back in my chair.

His eyes gleamed at the change but he held in his lust for battle.

"No, no of corse not. I just came to finally meet you." He said.

I smiled darkly reaching into my backpack for my knife.

"Really now? And why would a random wolf wanna meet me? Oh wait, let me give it a guess. You wanna eat me, right?"  
>I say pulling out the knife.<p>

His wing man let out a hiss and got into a fighting position. The man named Ivan shook his head.

"I don't think you know who I am, you see unlike Arthur. I acutely do my own dirty work. You see Alfred, I'm Ivan. As in Ivan the teribel, the wolf king." He said showing his fangs with a smile mixed with pure evil.

My heart stopped and I looked at the taller man for what seemed like forever. Arthur had told me on more than one occasion about how evil this man was. Ivan had killed the old King simply because he had to bow to him!

"Don't talk about Arthur that way." I say and then gasp quietly.

Ivan gave me an odd look.

"How funny? You havent spoken with the leech sense to almost killed you and you still defend him?" He said puting his hands on the tabel.

I blushed and looked away, what the hell was that? I hadn't even said Arthur name sense...sense are break up.  
>Now I'm rushing to defend him! What the hell was wrong with me!<p>

"That doesnt matter now, what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"You." He said.

I blushed deeper then before and cleared my throat.

"Please, don't say such things so bluntly." I say not meeting his eyes.

"Why? I want you so why wouldn't I tell you that?" He asked.

I looked up at him and shot him a dirty look.

"Alright, I don't want you so why don't you just leave!" I say hotly.

He smiled unfazed by my rejection.

"Please don't be so cold to me Alfred, I'm not going to kill the man I want to be my lover. Also, I'm nothing like the monster that eat your heart and spat it out at you. I want to get to know you better. Give you a look at what MY people are all about." He said handing my a paper.

I looked at it and looked back at him with a face I can only describe as WTF?

"You want me to go to a tribal meeting?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Well hello people! I hope you like this chapter and for you Ivan fans, hes all yours to read about. Sorry I couldn't post faster but I'm in school and its a bitch!**


	25. Silver haired beauty

Ivan didn't give me any trouble at all, he just wanted me to go to a tribe thing. I sat on my bed and thought it over, it had been a long time since I had, had any connection to the magical world. I longed to see more than just humans I was ready to see what being the Legion was all about. I was going to go, no more puting something like this off. A few day passed and I traveled to the woods where I came upon a huge fire pit and many wolf's. Some in human form and other as huge wolf's. I felt a cold sweat break out over me, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I hadn't told anyone about coming to meet Ivan and seeing all these huge wolf's makes me want to get the hell out of.

"Alfred!" I heard a deep voice call from where the fire was.

Ivan was dressed in all back clothes but had an off white scarf around his neck. His violet eyes held a light I hadn't seen before, not anger or hunger, but...whats the world. Gentleness? Many wolf's stopped what they were doing and lowered their heads to me. By now you think I would be over this action nope, not one bit. My cheeks flamed and I tried to only look at Ivan as I walked past the many wolf's.

"Um, I'm here so what did you want to show me?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

Ivan gave me a smile and patted the pillow he was laying on, with a pout I shook my head.

"I wanted you to be arround my people, news spread fast about you leaving the vampires, we all knew you would but still. My people are overjoyed that you've come here tonight." He said eyes looking me over.

"Well, I have no problem with your people and I look forward to understanding them better as well. Although I don't want you thinking I'm on a side or anything." I say coldly.

Ivan's face flashes with disappointment for only a moment before me smiles again.

"No matter, in time I'm sure you will come to us on your own." He says.

My eyes widened, what a calm thing to say? Was Ivan really this evil man Arthur made him out to be? I mean shore, he was a little frightening and violent but...he isen't forcing me to stay here or anything. I made a list in my head, actually Ivan had never sexually assaulted me, hit me, yelled at me...broke my heart.

"You're a confident guy aren't you?" I say takeing a seat by him on the ground.

Wolf's siting around the fire smiled, but still they were acting really calm about me being here. It was nothing like when I first went to Vallin.

"Do you not like men that are confident?" He asks giving me a smile.

I look him up and down and a smile plays at my lips, for whatever reason this was exciting.

"No I like them just fine, you just have no reason to be." I say in what sounded like a playful voice.

Wolf's snickered and smirked at the now blushing Ivan.

"Brave words for a human." He says hotly wail looking away.

I smiled it was almost funny, Ivan was acting like a little kid. I rolled my eyes looked around, the camp seemed nice. There were places to sleep and I could even a place to shower farther back.

"Do you live here all the time?" I ask.

Ivan's eyes flashed back to me.

"No, were just using this place while were here." He says.

"I see, where do you normally live?" I ask.

"You mean, my village?" He asks.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I say flatly.

"Russia, that's my home and the base of all the wolf tribes." He said with a far off look in his eyes.

"Russia? But, you've been here for a long time?" I ask.

He looks to me and his pale cheeks turn a lovely red color.

"I came to the States to find you." He mumbles.

My own face flushed, I couldn't help it. How could Ivan be, so, so, so cute?  
>He was nothing like how I thought he would be.<p>

"Oh, I guess that makes sense then." I say feeling really awkward.

Suddenly before anything was said a lovely voice rang out across the camp site. The change was fast, wolf's layed down and some even looked sleepy. I looked and tried to see who had starting singing and when I found the girl my heart raced.  
><strong>IT WAS HER!<strong>  
>The first wolf I ever saw, the burnet Arthur had chained up and was torturing that one time!<p>

"It's her!" I say looking to Ivan with wide eyes.

He looked sleepy but he smiled all the same.

"I see you remember miss Elisabeth then, thats going to make her happy. After all you're the only reason she got away from those blood sucking monsters." Ivan said bitterly.

I blink suddenly feeling sleepy myself, was it her power? To make people and wolf's go to sleep or feel calm enough to sleep? I looked at the women, shes dressed in what looked like a dress made from animal skins and shose made from the same stuff. Not at all like the first time I layed eyes on her, her brown hair was clean and she shoot tall and healthy. I smiled, even back then Arthur couldn't do things that would hurt me. My face paled and I felt as though I was going to throw up, how could I think such things! Me and Arthur were over! A thing of the past, yet here I was acting as though we stilled loved one another!

Suddenly Ivan fell over, right into my lap. I jumped but then realized that he was fast asleep and so were the others wolf's in the pack. I blinked and looked around, the singing has stopped and I was the only one still siting upright. Blushing I tried to find the singing wolf girl but it was like she just vanished out of thin air! I couldn't move without waking Ivan so I just sat there with the wolf's head in my lap for what seemed like forever and before I knew it, I was closing my own eyes as well.

Arthur was wrong.  
>The wolf's weren't so bad, just really misunderstood.<br>When I woke the next morning it was light out and I smelled food on a fire. I raised my head from the deer skin pillow it was now laying on and looked around.  
>I was still in the camp with the wolf's but they were all siting and cooking on open fires, it smelled just heavenly.<p>

"Morning Alfred." I hear Ivan say from behind me.

I turned sharply and looked the pale wolf man up and down, this morning Ivan was shirtless with only a white scarf to cover his toned chest. His black pants were hanging low and his silver hair was wind-blown and wild.

"I-I fell asleep?" I ask.

Ivan smiled and flipped something that he was cooking in a pan above a cooking fire a little ways away from where I was laying.

"Yes, I woke with you on top of me so I put you in something worm so you wouldn't freeze in the night." He says.

I look down and see he was right, an animal skin blanket was over me and I felt quit worm really. I felt my face get hot, Ivan hadn't done anything to me? He just left me here to sleep, and now that I'm thinking about it I didn't have bad dreams at all last night!

"I see, thank you...for doing that for me." I say looking away.

I hard him chuckle and I couldn't stop myself from looking up at him, and the face he wore wasnt the one I had exspcted. Ivan had a small sad smile on his face, almost to the point of pity.

"The vampire must have hurt you bad, didn't they?" He asks softly.

My eyes went wide and I opened my mouth but no noise came out, nothing at all. I couldn't denied it, nor could I defend the vampires. Shore thair were really good times with the vampires, but I can't remember ever waking to a peacefully morning.

"I thought so, but here. I made you something to eat, you must be hungry." He says leaning down and handing me a paper plat of food.

I looked at it after takeing it from his hand, bacon, eggs, toast and other kinds of meat. I smiled up at him raping the blanket arround myself a little more.

"Thank you." I say softly.

Ivan's violet eyes widened and his pale cheeks become a dusty pink color, he looks back at the fire with a look of surprise on his face. I smile at this, it was so nice, new, and it was sweet. For awhile I just sat and ate with Ivan and his close friends who were very nice to me. Before to long I was smiling and making jokes with the rest of them, when I finally went to leave Ivan said he would drive me home. I followed him to a clearing and raised an eye brow.

"What? She's lovely!" Ivan said pointing to his big red truck.

I looked at the mud covered car and the chains on the sides, anyone who looked at this car would instantly think it belonged to a gang.

"It fits." I say.

He blinks and looks at my face a question in his eyes but I keep talking.

"A-Arthur always drove really nice fast cars, but this...its the kind of thing I always thought I would drive." I say smiling at the car.

"Wanna drive?" He asks.

I turned with wide eyes and smile hugely.

"Are you for real!" I say bouncing up and down.

He smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, what havent you ever driven a car before?" He questions.

I stopped and thought for a moment, actually I stopped driving right after I met Arthur...

"Yeah, it's just been awhile is all." I say softly.

Keys hit my chest and I grabbed them before they hit the ground, I looked up to see Ivan going for the car and I smiled. I rushed over and got in the driver's side, and lets just say mouths of not driving like a dare-devil can really get to a man.

"I will never let you drive again..I thought I was going to die back their." Ivan says getting out of the car on shaky lags.

I chuckled.

"I havent driven like that since my brother was alive." I say wiping my tearing eyes from laughing so hard.

"Your brothers dead?" Ivan said looking at me.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Oh! I didn't mean dead, dead! He's, he's a vampire." I say looking at my shoes.

"Oh, that must be hard on you." He says.

I looked up about to rip his head off but he says right before I open my mouth.

"I never ment for that to happen you know...when I attacked the vampires. I have no idea how your brother got turned." He says looking at me.

My heart starts to race.

"Are you saying you didn't oder that to happen?" I say.

"I'm a wolf, I rather die then become one of those things. I would never do that to a living thing." He says in a darker voice.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, it was a mistake? My brother was never suppose get hurt...but he had!  
>Yet looking at Ivan's hurt eyes I couldn't do it, I couldn't hurt him that way. I said words I never thought would leave my lips again. The very words I said no one deserved...<p>

"I forgive you." I say with a thick voice.

Ivan's eyes went wide and he just looked at me.

"I-I know you didn't mean for something like that to happen, it's alright. You never wanted to hurt Matt and it did work out for the best. He wanted to be...be, that way." I say feeling my eyes burn.

"Did you ever want that?" He asked.

I smiled at the black street ground below my feet.

"I don't think that way anymore, the me that would have thought things like that is gone. I want a life, a life where I can be myself and not feel like the world is falling on me every three seconds." I say looking back at him.

"I understand that, here." He said giving me a pice of paper.

I looked at the number in my hand and then back at him.

"If you need anything, call that number and I'll pick up alright." He says blushing.

I give him and smile and leaned in, it was funny only a year ago Ivan towered over me now he was only a little taller than myself. I kissed his cheek and backed away. His face was bright red and he shook his head and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Good night Ivan." I say going to my apartment.

When I got to my apartment I closed the door behind me and shut it not daring to look back at the man I just kissed on the cheek. What had I done, why did I do that! I was with-  
>I stopped my thoughts and slid to the floor, no I wasnt with him anymore, in fact I left him not the other way arround. I chose to live a life where I could be Alfred F. Jones.<br>Tears slid down my eyes and I wondered why I was crying, why did I care? Arthur hurt me like no one ever could.  
>I wouldn't let something like that happen again. I got up off the floor and went into my kitchen.<br>I looked at my cell phone and gasped, 20 missed calls...from my brother.  
>I opened the phone, why should I call back. What could he have to say? Why would I want to hear it anyway?<br>I closed the phone and set it on the floor. I smashed it to a hundred pieces. Yes I would never go back, Matt was going to live forever and I want. So it would be better if he just forgot about me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hello evoryone, sorry this took so long! I really hope you like this chapter and how the story is going, what will I do next? Will Arthur return? What will Ivan become to Alfred? And what on earth will all you people tell me now?!**

**I fixed the things about ...rape sorry I didnt mean to...(Blushs and dies...)**


	26. Need to be loved

**(Matthew's POV)**

**"SON OF A BITCH!"** I yell when the phone goes right to voice mail.

Alfred would have a new number by tomorrow for sure and I would have to start all over again trying to find out what the fuck it was! Didn't he love me? Didn't he want to talk to me?  
>He hadn't even called on fucking Christmas! I was going to kill him when I found his ass! I stopped short, what if he didn't want to see me? What if he was just done with all the vampire stuff.<br>Could I really blame him, not many go though what my brother has and lived to tell the tale. I drop the phone and look out the window, my brother's parting gift was so that me and my lover could live in the light.

His blood.

Arthur was right, my brothers blood was better than anything I had ever tasted in my whole life. Although I didn't want more, I didn't want to hurt Alfred and I never would. I loved him, doesn't he love me?

"Matty?" Gilbert asked coming into the room with a bottle of blood wine.

"Not now Gil, I'm in a really bad mood." I say rubbing my head.

"He didn't pick up did he?" He asks siting the wine down on the bed side tabel.

"Of corse he didn't..." I say sadly.

"I'm sure he will come around Matt, just give him some time." Gilbert said sweetly wail coming and siting next to me on the bed.

"Gil! It's been a whole year! I haven't herd a thing from him, it took me this long just to find out he was alive!" I yell hotly.

He lets out a breath and runs a hand though his hair.

"Tell me Babe, what would you tell him if he picked up?" He asks.

"That Arthur's gone bat shit crazy!" I yell angrily.

Although the moment the words left my mouth I knew what Gil was trying to say. Alfred was done with the vampires, he didn't anser the phone because he knew I would bring up Arthur.

"Oh..." I say looking at my open hands.

"Yeah, Babe Alfred's trying to find out who he is. I mean he's truly one of a kind, he doesn't have anyone to tell him how to use his powers like you and I did." Gil says rubbing my back gently.

"It's just, I've always had Al. I guess when things get bad like this I always turn to him for help and not having that. Gil it feels like a part of me as been ripped right off my body..." I say grabbing my chest.

"I know but try to think about Alfred to alright." He says softly making me lean into him.

"I know that, but...Arthur hasn't been the same since Alfred left. Like that thing with Loivno. We really thought Arthur was going to put him to death!" I say looking back at my lover.

Gilbert's eyes darken.

"I know, and now it's like he's not even alive. That started right after Antonio yelled at him." He says.

I shivered the words were burned into my mind, Antonio was ready to challenge Arthur for the right of king just to save Lovino's life. It was true yes, Lovino wasnt like me. It took him a long time a be able to control his hunger for blood. So much so that Arthur out of spite ordered his death...

"Antonio's never been the same since then as well." I say looking over at my lover.

"Yeah, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if Antonio felt Vallen for the country side or something." Gilbert said.

"No, no matter how angry he is with Arthur. He wont leave him." I say looking back down at my hands.

**(Antonio's POV)**

"STOP PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" Lovino screamed.

Arthur's hand was around my throat and shadows were holding my fire down like a puppy fighting its master.  
>Arthur's eyes looked into mine filled with hate and evil I've never seen before in the normally happy blonde.<p>

"Do it." I say spitting blood in his face.

Arthur looked to Lovino and then back to me with an evil cat-like smile on his pale face.

"You know what." I say darky slapping him and jumping away to hold my ground better.

"This is why he left you! Your a cold, demonic ass hole who only ever thinks of himself! He wanted to leave not because you hurt him, but so he could really have a chance at happiness!" I scream right as Arthur comes at me.

He stops short and looks at me with wide red eyes, and for a moment I regret the words that have left my mouth. Arthur's eyes turn green and he leans back away from me with a face filled with horror and pain. He knew my words were true, he knew Alfred wanted to grow up and live the life he wanted to. I just finally said it, everyone thought it, but I, his best friend had just told him the cold hard truth, he fucked up.  
>Are breathing was raged and we just looked into the eyes of are enemy for what seemed like forever.<p>

"Are we done? Or do I have to fight you for a crown I don't even want." I spit at him.

He turns away and I know things will never be the same, I had made my choice. I was with Lovino and I would die protecting him it that's what it ment.

"Just take your beast and leave Vallin, I never want to see you agin.

I Bolted out of bed with sweat all over me, it was a dream...no a memory.  
>No matter how many times I tell myself it was just a nightmare I remember that it really did happen.<br>I was no longer one of Arthur's Knight's He had banished me and I was hiding out in the city unwilling to leave my old friend behind.

"Antonio? Are you alright?" Lovino said looking up from his pillow and rubbing his eyes.

I held him to me and smelled his sweet neck, without even asking I bite down making my lover moan. His blood fills my mouth and I feel the fear and regret leave me.

"Antonio...was it a nightmare?" Lovino asks rubbing my back.

Tears sting my eyes and I hold the boy closer. Why had this happen, I didn't hate Alfred but if he hadn't left this wouldn't have happened! Although thinking about me and Lovino stopped those thoughts, if I had done what Arthur did to little Lovi I don't know where we would be...  
>When I finished my meal Lovino held his neck and looked into my eyes.<p>

"Are you alright Antonio?" He asks me leaning in.

"No..." I say softly looking at my hands.

Lovino grabbed my chin and kissed me, at least we had the other. Although this hurt my heart to, I was alright but if I didn't have Lovino at my side...what would I be like?

**(Arthur's POV)**

"My Lord you havent eaten in three days!" I chamber maid said from the other side of the door.

I was looking out the window in nothing but a white shirt, I didn't feel like eating. I just wanted everyone to leave me the fuck alone, was that too much to ask for? To be left alone? I still did the bills, still took care of the town, what the fuck more did they want! To see their King at his worst? I think not.

"Leave." I said darkly.

For a moment their isnt a noise until I hear the one voice that been able to make me do anything as of late.

"Arthur...it's Francis." Said the Frenchman.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled I say breaking my bedside tabel.

The door was picked locked and the long-haired Frenchmen came though the door with a blood bag.

"I wont leave until I see you eat this." He says looking at me with kind blue eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I yell angrily shattering a lamp without even lifting a finger.

"Because you are my King!" Francis yells back at me and slams the door behind him coming over to me.

"I hate you! We are never going to be a thing so why don't you just-" I was cut off by Francis's lips on mine.

My eyes went wide and I punched the man right in the face.

"How fucking dare you." I say in a clam acid dripping voice.

Francis wiped blood from his lip and looked at me with blazing eyes.

"I don't care if your king Arthur, I love you." He says strongly.

I stopped, frozen to the floor. In all the time Francis has chased me, flirted with me, never had I herd those words from the taller man. I love you? Francis...in love with me? For real? I wanted to be held, I wanted to scream and tell someone how unfair the world was...but that wouldn't bring back Alfred to me. He was 17 now...a whole year gone by without so much as a word.

"Leave, I don't love you." I say turning from the blonde and going over to my bed to sit.

"That's a lie!" Francis yells grabbing my wrist.

I look at him with eyes that could kill.

"Let me go, now." I say eyes turning red.

"Fine, I'll let go, now. But you have to look me in the eye when you say you don't love me." He whispers.

"Damn it Francis, it was a one time thing! We were young and dumb! It didn't mean-" He tilted my face so I was looking right into the face...the face of my ex lover.

"Go on." He says.

Tears fill my eyes and I scream at the older vampire.

"I hate you so much!" I yell hugging the elder with bone crushing force.

"And I love you..." He says into my hair.

I stood their in Francis's chest, so worm...and most of all right here when I needed him.

"Francis, it hurts...I love him so much." I sob holding even harder. "But I want you! I want to forget all this pain! I want you to hold me like you did all those years ago!" I scream.

Francis's grip on me was hard but he ripped me from him and looked me right in the eyes.

"finally! You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear though words from you! Arthur, when we were young you would run into my arms and act like a child! You love him and thaws why you can't just throw cushion to the wind!  
>It's because for the first time in your long, long life you feel the one thing that truly makes love possible!<br>commitment!" Francis said breathing hard.

I looked at him with wide eyes and looked to the floor, it was true. If I felt the way I did about life a few years ago I would have just slept with Francis and the tossed him aside.

"Thank you." I say leaning up and kissing him.

After that I eat the food Francis gave me and just layed in my bed, I felt sick...what should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN) This is just a filler so that you can see what Arthur is like without Alfred around, also Francis is moving in! Good Lord what on earth will are poor lovers have to go though next? And I would like to thank everyone for telling me sweet things and helping with the story. It's always nice to know hard work is loved!**

**So anyways thank you for the review and please tell me what you think and as always, please forgive my freaking spelling I'll go back and fix what I can!**


	27. Change

"Your not going to eat me, right?" I ask again for the tenth time that day.

"Good Lord Alfred, if I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have already?" Ivan asks leading me into the woods.

"I know, but does your feelings change, when you're a wolf?" I ask looking over at him as we walked though the forest.

The silver-haired man shrugged and only looked ahead.

"No, I'm still me...just a different part. Like the part of me that's a beast comes though more. I become a hunter." He says.

"A hunter?" I question.

"Of vampires." He replies.

My face pales and I cant help but look away.

"Dont worry Alfred, I would never go hunting when your with me." He says pulling at his scarf.

I looked at the scarf, know matter what Ivan whore he always had that thing around his neck...

"Ivan?" I say.

He stops and looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Why do you always have that thing on?" I ask pointing to the scarf.

he blinks and looks at the off white scarf a smile playing on his lips.

"It was given to me, by someone very special." He says fingering it fondly.

"Who?" I ask takeing a set on a tree root coming up from the forest floor.

"My sister." He says leaning on a tree.

"Oh, is she back in Russia?" I ask looking up at the clear sky.

"She's dead." Ivan whispers.

I look back down at Ivan, the sun gleaming on his pale bar chest and silvery hair. Violet eyes took me in and I was at a loss for words, normally things between Ivan and I were very calm and light. He had never talked about family or anything of that short.

"w-What happened?" I ask voice thick.

"Bad winter..." He says hands going into fists.

I looked at my tan muscular hands and thought, Ivan had lived in Russia and since wolf's had a longer life span then humans, although were not immortal like the vampires I wondered...what winter was Ivan speaking of?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, I would like to know a little more." I say leaning forwards.

Ivan let out a breath and looked to the sky.

"Alfred...the wolf's...we are a people born from blood. Doomed for a life of fighting and killing, it what we do, what were ment for. Although back...I'd say about fifty years I was just a pup...and my sister was takeing care of me and my little sister Natalia. Are family had strong Russian roots...so strong that I was born with what wolf's call the mark of the beast." He says darkly.

"Whats that?" I ask intently.

"It's...well I was born with the eyes of a wolf. My sister being the kind gentle women that she was hid me from the world of humans and raised me in the forest outside of a little town called Snow Fall. It was small, only about 100 of us their. I was easily hidden, and with my two sisters being human I could barely be around them. Although we were happy, my sister worked really hard on the small little farm we owned and I always stayed out of trubel...that is until a vampire came into are village. She was lovely, blonde blue eyes. The whole village loved her, all but me. I knew she was evil from the moment I smelled her. People started going missing.  
>I tried to kill the she devil but she convinced the town I was the one doing all the killing...They went to are farm, I had been badly hurt the day before so I was hiding in the barn..." He suddenly stopped like it was hard for him to breathe right.<p>

"Ivan?" I asked.

I was only ten years old...they burned my sister alive and...this was the last thing she ever gave to me." He whispers touching the scarf.

"Ivan...I'm so, so sorry." I say feeling sick.

No wonder the wolf hated vampires with everything in him.

"What about Natalia?" I asked.

He looked to me and smiled.

"You wont like the next part of the story." He says.

I urge him on.

"They put her on a new stake and she started crying...I, I killed them all I saved my baby sister and then turned her into a wolf on the same night. The next morning we found the she devil and killed her." He says with a husky voice.

"Oh...I cant say I would have done the same thing." I whisper.

Ivan nods and looks to the sky.

"My sister always told me, it a mans actions that makes him a monster, not what he has inside of himself." he says

"Your sister seems like a kind woman." I say running a hand throw my hair.

"She was, sorry to lay that all on you it's just this old thing means the world to me." Ivan says smiling.

I walk over to the man after getting up from the root and grab the end of the scarf. Ivan rises an eye brow and I smile kissing the end of it. Ivan blushes and looks away.

"what was that?" He asks.

"Your strong, a good king." I say happily.

I walk with Ivan to an open clearing and he smiles.

"Finally! Walking at a human pace is so slow!" He says giving me a wink.

I roll my eyes and watch as Ivan goes farther away from me and then looks back at me.

"You sure you wanna see this?" He asks.

"YES!" I say smiling.

Ivan broke into a run and jumped into the air making me gasp. Ivan's body just ripped apart and the man landed as a lovely white wolf with big violet eyes.

"Amazing..." I whisper.

The sun is gleaming down on Ivan and he walks wolf head high over to me, fear goes though me only for a moment until Ivan turns his big head to the side and sticks a big tong out making a funny face. I smile and his tail wags.

"Your so weird." I say smiling.

He barks happily and licks my face making me squeak rather girly like.

"Good God-man!" I say rubbing of the spit from the wolf kiss.

Even after that dark convo with Ivan I felt better about things now that I saw him as a wolf up close. He was amazing skilled in so many things, running, swimming, fighting, hunting and much more than at as a wolf.  
>It was fun although after a few hours of him in that form he changed back and we went back to the camp smiling and talking to one another.<p>

"Well I'm glad I impressed you." He says smiling down at me.

I smile back at him.

"Yeah, you're so amazing!" I say rolling my eyes.

Ivan stops just shirt of the camp and I halt and look back at him, the smile leaving my face when I see how serious he looks.

"Alfred, can I ask you something?" He asks coming closer to me.

"Yeah, of corse you can?" I say shrugging my shoulder.

"How do you feel about me?" He asks.

My heart drops into my throte.

"Dont do this." I say looking away.

I loved hanging out with Ivan but deep down, underneath the smiles and jocks I knew their was a burning question in the wolf's heart, was I falling for him? I liked Ivan yes, but I wasnt quit sure I could love someone ever again...I didn't want to lead the man on, but it was nice being around him.

"Why not? Come on Alfred, your happier with me then you ever were with that, that thing!" Ivan says grabbing my arm.

"Please stop." I say looking anywhere but at Ivan.

"Are you really in love with a person that could do that to you! I would never hurt you Alfred and I never have!" Ivan say making me look at him. "And another thing," He puts my hand to his heart. "You don't have to die to be with me, you would still breath and eat. You would still be...human." He says.

"No, I would be a wolf." I say darkly.

"We have kids! We age! We grow! We breath for God's sake Alfred! Their dead, cold unloving things!" He says with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Thay say the same thing about you!" I say ripping my hand away and looking him in the eyes. "And another thing is Ivan, you have no say in what I do or become. Go back to camp I'm leaving!" I say angrily.

Before he could say anything I was gone, man! This was so dumb! Fucking stupid! Why was it always love this and love that! Why didn't I just go with Ivan? Why? Because I still loved Arthur? The name made my head spin, no there was no way in hell...  
>I opened my apartment I stopped dead...no, no way...<p>

"ALFRED!" Matt screamed throwing his arms around me.

"AH!" I say pushing him away.

He looked at me with hurt Violet eyes.

"M-Matt!" I say breathless.

"Of corse!" He says looking like he wanted to hug me.

"Leave." I say turning away from him.

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"** He yells grabbing my shoulder with power I never thought my brother would have.

**"I AM NOT GOING BACK!"** I scream in his face.

He looked like he was about to cry.

"You're an ass! No vampire even knows I'm here! I came here to see my only brother, who I've tried to track down for a whole year!" He says grabbing my caller as I grab his.

He stare at one another for what seems like forever. My brother looked the way he always him, soft...and even thow he was a vampire...he felt worm.

"M-Matt?" I ask again.

Suddenly I'm in my brother's arm and he's holding me as hard as possible without hurting me. He's shaking from head to toe.

"I love you Al, please don't hate me." He says.

My eyes go wide and I hide behind my hair, a year ago I wouldn't have dreamed of being like this to my brother. He was my Matty, the one who I always took care of, the one that I could be myself around...my twin brother.

"I-I'm so sorry Matt." I say holding him in my arms.

After we both calmed down we sat in the living room with a cup of coffee for me and a glass of wine for Matt.

"Your so different, when you walked in I didn't even think you were my brother. Guess we don't need to worry about people mixing us up anymore." He smiles weekly.

I look down on myself and see how tan I am now, I was big and my blonde hair was almost a golden color down wail Matt had almost a pale hint to his hair.

"Guess so, although a lot can change in a year you know." I say looking away blushing.

"Yeah, and Al..dont get mad, but you smell really bad." Matt says crinkling in nose.

I blink and then start laughing my ass off.

"WHAT!" Matt says.

"I've been hanging around wolf's." I say with a dark smile.

My smile dared Matt to say anything and he did looked surprised, but he smiled all the same making me feel a little bad.

"I see, well at least you have kept yourself preoccupied."

My looked down at the coffee in my hands.

"What happened to us Matt..." I whisper.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing...guess that hasn't changed."

I look up to me a look of pain of Matt's face.

"This is going to be a long story..." I mumble.

I spent hours and hours telling Matt about Tino and Berwald, Ivan and his pack. The odd feeling I was having about the wolf, and how I lured to fight and hunt. I even went so fair as to spare with him. It was late in the next day before I finely shut up and sat down.

"Well, you really have been at work." Matt says slumping down onto the couch. "And I'm glade Dad's alright." He says with a smile.

"yeah, I've hung with him a few times, but he calls me all the time now...my hope it one day he can be in my life all the time when I know what...what I am really." I say nodding.

"Tha-That's great Al, you've grown a lot to." Matt says puting an arm around me.

"Yeah...guess I have..." I say looking at me feet. "I missed you Matt." I say.

"I missed you too Al." He whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Well, I hope you guys and just shiting with happy now that are sweet brothers are back together, but tell me. Who wants Arthur back? Do you think Arthur should go with wolf man or are poor little Arthur.**

**Let me know! Lots of love!**

**_Lady White._**


	28. The Dark One

I promised Matt that we would meet ever few mouths or so and I would let him call me once in a great wail. I was happy my brother was in my life but like always, it was time for me to move on, and lets just say I certain wolf wasnt to happy.

"Your leaving, just like that! I tell you I love you and you have to move away!" Ivan yells as I put my small box of things in the back of my rental car.

"I told you before, I can't stay in the same place for long, I'm going to Florida." I hiss.

I had been to New York and I met Tino, and I want to California and met Ivan, and I have been to LA as well.  
>I couldn't stay somewhere to long, sure nothing bad has happened wail I was here, but I didn't want to be found, it was time I moved on to a new place.<p>

"Let me come with you!" Ivan says shutting my door and looking at me.

My eyes go wide and I feel my face heat.

"Stop it Ivan..." I say looking away. "Nothing is going to happen between you and me." I whisper.

"Why, at least give me a chance!" He yells.

"NO! I need a new place, I can't really tell you why but. I just need new in my life. I don't want to have reasons to stay in one place!" I say hotly.

"Please." He says hair going in his face. "Just me, I'm bagging you."

I look away, here and now. I needed to make a choice, a move that could change everything.

"I'm leaving but...you can fallow...if you want." I say looking away turning a little red.

His eyes go wide and he smiles.

"Deal." He says.

I turn from him and start the car.

"See you." I say blushing.

That was that, I didn't really know what this ment for me and Ivan as anything more than friends. It was sad but true, I wanted him to stay with me. It was nice, waking up in the morning knowing you weren't alone. I knew Ivan would give me space but even if I had said. "Dont fallow me." I know he would have anyway...  
>So the next day I was at the air port, I still had Ivan's number and I couldn't see him anywhere, but a part of me just knew I wasnt alone.<br>I got on the plan and headed right for the beach of Florida, I had never been their and I was excited to see what it was like.

The landing was smooth and I slept though most of the flight anyways, I grabbed my things and got off the plan into the hot, moist air of Florida, yep this is where a man could live in up in the sun.  
>Smiling I went to go look for a place to stay and found a nice hotel, I would stay there untill I found a place to live. I set my things down and looked around the yellow room of the hotel.<p>

"This is gonna be good." I say grabbing my swim trunks out of my bag.

**"YEAH!"** I say riding a huge wave.

This was bad ass! The water was crystal clear and I felt amazing! Water was splashing on me from the wave and I went inside the huge wall of water.

"Amazing..." I whisper touching it and watching as my hand went though it, it looked like magic.

I stayed out their for what seemed like days although when the sun started to set I got back to the beach hungry as hell. I grabbed something to eat on the way home and before I knew it I was in the dark with only the street lamps to help me home. I walked slowly and couldn't help but look around, it's not like I couldn't handle myself if something came at me, but I felt like someone was watching me.

"Why what a cute young man." I old hungered voice said coming out of the shadows.

I yelped and took the person in, she was just some old bum with white hair and wrinkles all over her face.

"T-thank you." I say walking on trying to get away from her.

"Never thought I would be the one to find you, Legion." She says darkly.

I turn fast and she was right in front of me with black small eyes twinkling in the lamp light.

"What are you?" I ask having a stake to her heart.

Step one from Berwald training, always have a weapon on you...even if you have to hide it in all the wrong places.

"The wolf trained you well." She laughs.

**"WHO ARE YOU!"** I yell again.

"I'm no one, you are the one who is someone..." She says and I step back.

I had never seen a wolf or a vampire look old before, so what was she really?

"Your talking crazy old women-"

"I'm crazy! Ha! Coming from the only Legion who hasn't found out how to use his powers yet! You might have grown yes but your still just a child!" She yells at me in almost bird sounding voice.

"What on earth are you talking about, if you don't tell me whats going on. I'll kill you old woman." I say darkly.

"You, kill me! Ha, boy you can't do anything on your own. It's time the plan was reviled to you." She says black eyes turning red as blood.

I didn't even blink, I went at her with everything I had. I didn't need to be told that this was a demon, everything about her screamed I'm not human!

"Over here." She whispers in my ear.

I had lunged but somehow she was already behind me quite as hell, just like the vampires.

Fangs ripped into my neck making me cry out. The woman grabbed my shoulders and I struggled weekly trying to fight but then before I knew what was really going on the burning started. I screamed and she pushed me to a wall. Images flashed though my head, horrible image's. A severed bleeding hand, my mother's head with bleeding open eyes, me bleeding on a golden cross with my brothers dead body at my feet.

**"STOP!"** I scream.

The voice of the dead were ringing in my ears and I saw a dark cell with body's hanging from the ceiling. I thrashed trying to break the hold the woman had on me. The next thing that flashed though my mind was Arthur, a younger Arthur spread out on a bed with a pool of his own blood socking the sheets.

**"NO!"** I cry starting to fall limp in the womans arms.

Then the world around me vanished all together and I was in a dark room with someone, it smelled of blood and in the center of the room was a man in a black robe. His blue eyes looked up at me from under long black hair.

"I'm coming for you...ALFRED!" He said running at me.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream but the woman holding me suddenly turned to dust in my arms and I fell to the street with blood pooling around me from the hole in my neck.

"Your alright, come on. Up you go." A deep voice says grabbing me.

My mind was raceing...the man who killed my mother...blood, death...I held onto whoever was holding me up right.

"It's alright, you're going to be alright..." he says

I closed my eyes and slumped agents the man.

**(Arthur's POV)**

"AGHHHH!" I screamed throwing up blood over to the side of the bed.

"Arthur! clam down!" Antonio yells in my ear holding me down to the mattress.

"HE'S DIEING!" I screamed out again already feeling my body begin to change.

"Arthur stop! Your going to hurt yourself!" Antonino yells again doing everything he can to hold me in place.

"He's back, Oh, my God!" I say though the blood in ym mouth.

**"WHO!"** Antonino screams making me look into his eyes.

"...him..." I whisper.

Antonio's eyes go wide and he lets go of me, he's shaking from head to toe and I feel his pain, his fear.

"Tony! Is he alright!" Lovino says from the doorway.

I look to the boy and shake my head.

"I will return Arthur and when I do...the Legion will die in fire..." I whisper feeling my heart sink to my stomic. "He's coming back...and he wants Alfred."

**(Alfred's POV)**

"AHHH!" I scream as the burning finally stops and my head becomes a bit clearer.

"Alfred! Open your eyes!" I open my eyes and see a man looking down on me.

He flys across the room as I feel a staring power go though my chest, almost like when you swallow to much water.

"Who are you!" I scream breathing hard.

"I'm Lovino's grandfather!" He yells getting up from the stone flooring.

I stop my body from shaking and try to think clearly, what had happened and who was this man? Did he really know Lovi?

"Lovi..." I say thinking back to the ex vampire hunter.

"Alfred, calm down...a lot of people are gonna die if you don't calm down he says raising his hands.

My head stops spinning and I take the man in, he was huge. All muscle and the same golden eyes Lovino had. He was wearing all black cloths and he looked way to young and sexy to be Lovino's grandfather.

"W-what do you mean..." I say my voice sounding off.

"Look." he says showing me the screen of his cell phone.

I look at myself and gasp, my eyes were the same golden color as I saw that one time on the blood moon..and it seemed like I had odd gold markings coming down from my ear to my cheek bones.

"Whats happening to me?" I question.

"Your powers and finally really starting to come out of you." The man says.

I give the man a look of pure evil, not trusting the man at all. He could be anyone or anything...what gave him the right to even talk to me? Although I was taken back by my own thoughts, everyone had a right...right?

"Why did you save me, how did this happen, and give me one reason I should trust someone like you." I hiss looking him up and down.

"One, I saved you because I'm a hunter at heart, two, you were being bitten by what we call a Dark One, and three, I'm the only one who can teach you how to use your new powers." He says standing straight and wiping dust off his shoulder from when I pushed him back with only my mind as I had seen Arthur do.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Just call me Rome." He says smirking.

"Rome, alright then...I'm Alfred F. jones." I say feeling myself calm down a little bit.

If what he was saying was the truth, I could finally get some freaking questions found out around here! Ever sence I left I've been looking for something that could help me understand what the hell I was and not from the Point of view of wolf or a vamp.

"Well Alfred, your quit the mess now, here." He says handing my a bottle of blue liquid.

"What's this?" I ask looking at it crossly.

"It's going to heal the bite the Dark One gave you." Rome says going over to the book shelf in the corner of the room.

I hadn't noticed before but I was in an amazing room with a high roof and a large window off to the right. Thar was book shelf in the corner and a dressing place off to the other side. The door to the room looked like it was made of gold. My eyes look to the floor which was a dark worm red color.  
>I looked down at the bottle and drank it spitting it out right away.<p>

"Good Lord!" I say puting it down on the bed side table.

"Hay, hay, hay! That medicine is hard to come by you know! And you have to drink it or you could die!" Rome yells at me.

I blink and look down at it again, this time I just throw it down and shake my head.

"That was just wrong..." I say holding my poor stomach.

Rome chuckled.

"Well the best medicine always taste bitter." He says.

I sit their happy I was alive and so confused about everything going on around me. I put my head in my hands and just breathed...things were happening to fast. I needed a moment but it's not like I could tell this man that.

"You probably need some time...I'll be waiting outside and door, you just get some sleep. Will talk in the morning." He says winking.

I thank the man and watch him go. The moment I was alone the thoughts of the man with that black hair filled my mind and i closed my eyes falling down on the bed.

"I'm in hell..." I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hello people! Things are heating up big time! What do you think about the man with the black hair? I hope you guys are freaking as much as I am! I'm so happy were at this point and thanks so much for staying with my story! I love you all. Thanks and please leave a review!**

**Love _Lady White_**


	29. Training to kill

Things were odd now, nothing seemed to the same as before. Rome, the man who had saved me from a thing called a Dark One. Was now teaching me to use the powers I really had no idea about till now. The dark Ones are Demons that suck the souls out of their victims, something that almost happened to me about a mouth ago.  
>Today I stood in the bath room and looked over my tan body, for whatever reason there was odd gold marks all over my body now. I thought they were cool looking, but I really didn't want them on me all the time, but Rome said they would go away after a wail. So I got dressed and walked out of the mast bathroom, my cloths were a white shirt and black pants. I smirked already ready for what was coming. Rome jumped out from behind the door and came at me with a stake raised. I raised my hand stopping the man dead in his tracks. His eyes go wide and I give him a cocky smile, for a whole mouth now I had trained to use my mind as a weapon for fighting.<br>I had seen vampires do this before but it took much more than just looking at someone, it was like you had to reach into your own soul and use it as a weapon to hold or throw the other person around you. I moved my hand to the side and Rome went across the room caching himself on the wall and smiling at me.

"That was amazing Alfred! Great job, have you been working on that a lot?" He asked.

"Yeah whatever I'm not looking over the books you gave me." I say returning his smile.

"Well I must say you're doing really well for the shirt time you and I have been together." He says walking over and looking me right in the eye. "Although your still very weak in taping your power." He says nodding to himself.

He starts to walk out of my bedroom and I fallow.

"Oh, come on Rome! I'm getting so good and yet I'm never good, good! Give me a test or something!" I say trying to look into his face.

He rounded on me with an angry face.

"Alfred! Your only 17 years old, your nothing but a boy. If I gave you a test now you could die! You might think your top guy because you can move things with your mind but you've barely scratched the top of your power!" He says hotly and then turn to go into are kitchen.

"Fine! God, sorry." I say walking into are dining room and siting down at the table.

I just watched as Rome stood over a hot stove, he looked calm and relaxed but I knew better. He was always ready for whatever was to come at him. Although he suddenly asked an odd questions.

"So, is Lovino really a vampire now?"

I stop my day dreaming and look at Rome's back, flat and stiff...

"Umm, yeah he is." I say quietly not sure how he would take it.

"Is he happy?" He asks.

"I'm not shore...it's been almost a whole year sence I spoke to him. Although he seemed happy...in his own way."  
>I say softly.<p>

Rome turned with hot briefest on a plate.

"I find it sad that I don't even know how my grandson is...you problelly think I'm horrible." He says siting down.

"Not really, I just started talking with my brother after almost a year." I say shrugging.

"Well, I guess you and I are one in the same when it comes to hurting are family's." He say starting to pick at his food.

"I don't want to talk about my family." I say takeing a bite out of my food.  
>"I get you." Rome says running a hand though his hair. "I'm to old for this anyways, what you young kids do has nothing to do with me." He says shaking his head.<p>

After that we didn't really talk much things were quite for most of the day. I spent my whole morning reading and studying old books on vampires and Dark Ones, but when evening came I went to the underground training place.  
>This is where I had lurnd to use my powers for almost a mouth now. We were still in Florida just but not by the beach anymore.<br>The room was made of metal and it was a good thing two...when you can't control your power at all. Rome was waiting dressed in his armor, like he always had on when we trained.

"So what will I be doing today?" I ask smirking. " Making balls fly around the room?"

Rome smirked back.

"Nope." He says.

I stand in the middle of the bear room and raise an eye brow.

"Oh, then what are you going to teach me today?" I ask.

Rome goes over to one of the walls and pulls a hidden smaller wall out of the huge one, I mean good lord what on earth was in this place.  
>The whole time I've been here Rome would go over to the walls and take things out of them by opening these secret doors. At first I thought it was sooo cool, like something out of the movie Men in Black but now it was driving me crazy thinking about all the things that could be here.<br>Rome takes out a huge sword with a golden handle. My eyes go wide and I take in the sword as it gleams in the light.

"This is your new weapon." He says swinging it around like it was made from air.

I run up to Rome my heart beating fast.

"This is amazing! I get to use a sword!" I say eyes widened and a smile going onto my face.

Rome chuckles and shakes his head.

"Yes, the Legion must have something stong to protect himself with, don't you think?" He asks holding the blade out to me.

I stare eyes drinking in the weapon, I take it from his hand and gasp. The thing was much hevery then I had first thought.

"It's amazing." I say holding it with both hands.

"I thought you would like it." He says pulling out a nother sword bigger then my own.

"A-Are we going to fight?" I ask backing away from the taller man.

"Of corse, I need to say how good you are on your own." He says with a smirk.

"Oh..Oh alright then." I say holding the blade out in front of me like I had seen in the movies.

"Oh, boy. I really need to hold back or I might kill you." He says with a smile.

"Shut up!" I say blushing.

We worked for what seemed like hours and hours, by the time Rome backed off I fell to the floor covered in sweat. I was shaking from being to worn out and I just wanted to lay their and breath.

"Your not ready to kill Dark Ones." Rome says.

I look at him still gasping, the bastard looked so calm and cool! curse him!

"I-I."

"Don't even try kid, I've been training you for a mouth now and your nowhere near where you need to be." He says yet again walking over to the wall but this time pressing a botten.

Staks and dummy came out of the floor.

"I swear I do not envy the poor trainer that had to do all this by themself's to train you Legions." He says pulling me off the floor.

"Look, you can stay down here all you want, this is the time you get to work on sword fighting and magic. When you think you can beat me in a fight. Chaleng me and I'll come down here again. Things are only going to get harder from this point on kid." Rome says walking to the door of the room.

"A-Are you fucking kidding me! That's it! I train alone now!" I say walking after him but almost falling.

"I can't teach you anymore unless you can unlock more of your power. Untill then I can't help you. I'm human remember? Thair are things you can only teach yourself. After all, you are the Legion." He says.

And just like that the door closed and I was alone...  
>I sat down and dropped the sword. I was going to have to do things on my own...<br>Truth be told I didn't know anything about my teacher or why he even cared about me? If I couldn't kill the Dark Ones untill I could 'unlock' whatever power that was inside of myself then I would do just that!

**(Rome's POV)**

It's had been three weeks since I left Alfred on his own to work out the power ragging inside his body. A part of me was worried, the boy didn't have much time left on this earth with who was hunting him...would he even be ready in time for the awakening? I shook my head and walked into my bathroom, it was passed midnight and Alfred hadn't come out of training room all day. He was a hard worker and only seemed to stop training to call his brother or father. The few times I saw him out of the room his body was bruise and worn, he was pushing hard on himself...  
>I went into my bathroom and took a deep breath, could I really do what so many had done before me? I was known as the golden hunter of the magical world. I was the one to find and train the Legion in his or her powers.<br>I had the ancient scrolls and books to lead me and not to for say the vampire hunting organization. I would always have them to help as well. Although I couldn't help but think of Alfred as human...I couldn't help look into his blue eyes and see a boy.  
>I boy who only knew the basics of who he was or what he could do...<p>

My job was to prepare Alfred to fight the One Darkness...the man who crawled out of hell. The first vampire, and the king before this Arthur stepped in. The Legion was to come when both races of Wolf and vampire were falling into darkness. The Legion was the one to save the world...to bring peace to the earth...  
>It was said that the Legion could do three impossible things with his or her body.<p>

One- drink their blood and your greatest weakness can't harm you anymore.

Two- Eat them alive and gain immortal power and beauty.

Three- make love to them and have the Legion as the leader of you people, and every member of your clan will prosper and things like venom will become pure to inshore the survive of the races.

That was only the beginning of what they could do, most Legions never get much farther than the second stage in their life before their killed. But Alfred was different, stronger. He was the one to finally end the Darkness.  
>I was the sure of it! But...if I was wrong I could end the world as we know it...<p>

Their is the old Legions. How vampire's and wolf's began. It is said that the devil sent his strongest demon forth to make the world a living hell, this vampire's name was Malkior. He was the one to creat the wolf's from humans and then the 'special humans' the ones with pure souls or blood would become something better than a wolf...thay would become what Malkior was...a vampire.  
>A demon that sucked life to live.<br>So the human world fell into hell...until what some would say, God stepped in.

A single human was born with the sweetest smelling blood and flesh. This was the first Legion, the Angle sent to save the world and bring peace to the humans that had been turned to demons and kill the first demon. The first Legion was the strongest of all...but even she wasnt the one to stop the darkness. She said that a Legion would be born when the vampire's and Wolf's could love one another. When they were ready to fight the darkness as one because even back then they hated one nother too much to fight the darkness. The first vampire killed the first Legion and took all the power that came from her sweet skin and blood.

War's broke out between Wolf and Vampire all over the world and humans continued to live and move above them till the point we didn't belive they were real anymore. But the hunter were the ones to wait for what the first Legion had said.  
>"Wait for the Legion that does not pick a side, the Legion who fights and loves both wolf and vampire. Only that Legion can stop the darkness..."<p>

I would stand tall and take that chance on Alfred, he was the only Legion who hadn't picked a side by now. He was the one...but if I was wrong and he wasn't...the darkness could take the world forever...  
>Alfred was one of the thousands of Legion's to be born and keep the wolf's and vampires from going away. Although no matter who was king of what, the one darkness was still there, waiting for the one who could kill him.<br>The last Legion...  
>The on who would bring peace to the world.<p>

Their was a knock as my door and I jumped out of the thoughts. I walked out and opened my door.  
>Alfred stood in the door way a smirk on his face.<p>

"I challenge you old man." He says.

"Three week huh?" I say walking passed him. "You really are the different kid."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well Hello guys. Huge chapter! I hope you all like it and can fallow all the big info! Sorry but this had to happen and next chapter will be amazing so dont miss it!**


	30. Meeting in the night

I walked with Rome down the stars to the metal training place under the house. I was ready, I couldn't belive the things my body could do. The things I could see and smell, I really wasnt human, at least I knew that now. I thought back to the moment I finally understood my power, when it all became clear.

**(Flash back)**

I was hit in the back by one of the practice 'fighters', a kind of magic dummy that would fight back and flew across the room hitting the wall and falling over. I had been at this for so long that my head was starting to spin and my body felt like someone was ripping it apart.

"What am going to do?" I breathe sweat falling from my blonde hair.

I got back up on shaky legs and went over to the fighting place and looked at the dummy. I couldn't belive I let a lifeless doll beat the shit out of me! It wasnt even alive!  
>I had done everything to find this 'magic' that was in me. I meditated for hours, I never stopped fighting, I was barely even eating! I used the mind control I had lurned from Rome to throw things and no matter was I did nothing would happen!<br>No fire!, no water, no nothing!

I ran up and punched the dummy.

"What the fuck do I do!" I yell.

I looked at the dummy and thought back to something Rome had told me in the mouth I was working with him.

_"You can yell and scream all you want Alfred but untill you face the demons of your past, you'll never use your power."_

My eyes went wide, that was it! Rome had told me that when I was trying to use mind control, but it was really for this! But what was stopping me? Witch memory? Whitch pain did I have to face to unlock whatever was inside me?  
>leaving Arthur?...breaking up with Arthur?...Leaveing the vampires?...making Ivan feel things for me?...Always running when things got hard. I screamed and fell to the floor and beat it, I had too much going on in my head. What did I need? What did I want. I thought back to Tino...yes...peace is what I want and I would do anything to get it.<br>Suddenly the dummy was on me and a real sword came flying at my head.

"Ahh!" I shout and roll so it only cuts my shoulder.

The dummy had never attacked me before, I always had to go after it to make it move! Why was it trying to kill me now! I jumped up and dogged the blade again.

"What the hell!"

I move over off the mat and the things still fallows me. I flip over the blade when it come swinging at my waist. What the fuck was I going to do!

_**"I want you to marry me..."**_

The sword cut my chest and I cried out as Arthur's words rung in my head. What was going on! I didn't want this, I didn't want to think about him! I said I would move on and find happiness!

**_"I love you..."_**

I went low to the ground and kicked up hitting the dummy right in the face. It went back a few feet and I realized something. Every time I ran away...every time I acted like a child I knew I was doing so. I knew that I was hurting Arthur and helping to make are relationship so fucked up. I was at fault to, I cried, I yelled, I turned my back just as much as he did.

I was always running from him...always not knowing what the hell I wanted. I was being a whinny stupid kid.

"Never again!" I scream.

My hands burned and I smirked. I looked at the charging dummy and I knew. At that moment that I would never feel the same feelings I had for Arthur, I would never trust him all the way again, but deep down I still loved him. It was time I stopped acting like a little girl and sucked it up.

No more running.

"Die!"

Gold flame came from my hands as I had seen Tony do many time during fights. I smirked as the dummy melted to the floor. My anger is what was stopping me...and my ability to turn my anger into a weapon is what made this. I would one day have to work with Arthur if I wanted peace but as least I knew where I stood.

**(End)**

I turned when Rome and I were in the battle room, he looked around and smirked.

"Damn kid, what the hell were you doing in here?" He asks.

"Waking up." I say picking up my sword from the ground.

Rome raised an eye brow.

"You seem different kid, are you alright?"

"Better, I want to thank you for helping me understand things Rome." I say looking into his eyes.

His eyes went wide went they locked onto mine, I already knew they were gold. I could just feel it, I bet I didn't even look like the boy he first starting teaching a mouth and a half ago.

"You better be able to put your mony were your mouth is." He says taking a sword of his own.

A smile touched my lips and right as he ran to me I lifted my hand and a whip of golden fire went around me twisting and turning like it was alive. Rome stumbled back and a gasp left his lips. My smile got bigger and I had the whip go around us both.

"If you still want to fight, come on!" I yell running at him.

Rome moved like a huge cat dogging me and the fire that span around me. He looked shock and for a few moments he just took me all in. I yell and jump cutting his shoulder with my sword but he went up with his and cut me up the leg making me cry out and jump a few feet back.

"Your a monster." Rome says smirking at me.

I smile back and push my hair out of my eyes.

"Good, I worked hard to become one." I say and jump at him and reach out my hand.

Fire hit Rome across the room and he yelled out of pain, my scream filling the room as I felt a burning in my chest.  
>My eyes watered and my breathing came in short hard gasps. I tried to look at Rome but my vision was gone. The pain was blinding and when I felt my teachers hands on my shoulders I let out a moan of pain and relief.<p>

"It's alright Alfred breath, just breath. You've done better than I could have ever dreamed." He says picking me up like a small child.

"You can't use your magic like that, not yet it will kill you. You can only have it out for five minuets. I timed you and that your limit is that, do you understand?" He asks.

I nod feeling the burning starting to fade.

"Five min...got it boss." I say weakly.

I had to stay in bed for almost two weeks before I was finally able to move again, when I woke unable to feel anything I freaked out and Rome had to tell me for a whole hour that it wasnt going to last forever. That my body was just healing from the shock of the magic. If it was up to me I would say never again. I knew better than that though, I would need magic if I was ever going to...

"Rome?" I say looking across the kitchen tabel.

"What?" He asks looking up from the paper.

"Is...is the first vampire really after me? For the last two weeks that's all you make me study and that's all you talk about, is the man who killed my mother the first vampire?" I ask.

He looks at me for a long moment and then to my horror nods.

"I didn't want to belive it..." I say.

"I understand what that must be like for you, I'm sorry Alfred." He says.

"No, you really don't." I say getting up. "I'm going outside."

Rome gets up.

"Why?" He asks.

"I'm going to train in the real world, I'll come back alright. I promise that I will not leave my master." I say smiling.

Rome was taken back by this and smiled.

"Fine, if you're not home by midnight young man you'll never see the sun again." He says.

"Fine, I'm taking your car." I say.

"Not a scratch Alfred!" He yells.

I smile as I get to the upper level of our home. It was nicer up here, but like one of the houses that had no love in it. Cold like the supper clean houses you saw in mags. I wen't to the garage and look over Rome black sports car. I whistled and I could swear I was salivating, my God it was lovely. The most lovely thing I had ever seen.

"This is going to be fun." I smirk getting in the car and putting my bag of weapons beside me. I opened the door and drove out into the twilight.

I drove until the sun went down and then I went for the one place I wanted to see if I ever got out of Romes place. I went to the beach, sure I couldn't swim or surf but it would be nice just to look out to the sea. When I parked just outside the beach I looked dead ahead seeing the dark blue water. I would hit the city when it got a little later, so I could spend at least an hour here.

I walked to the sand and started down the beach my hair blowing back, I pulled my leather jacket closer and shivered. The stars were all out and the moon was full, it was funny. It was all kind of romantic...  
>I chuckled to myself and put my hands in my pockets.<p>

"I love you..."

My ears perked up at the words and I hid in the shadow of the life guard chair. Near the water of the beach was two young-looking boys. I looked then up and got a little closer. The taller one had his hands around a little slim blondes boy.

"You know this can't happen...untill I'm 18 that is..." The blonde whispered.

The burnet pushed back his hair.

"I'll wait, I promise...just don't leave." The taller says.

I felt my heart beating fast, I couldn't belive how worked up I was getting over this! They were just a couple of kids doing romantic things they didn't even understand.

"I don't want to leave...but it's better if I do. I'm the only thing keeping you in that house..." The blonde says gently.

"I don't care how much my old man hits me."

"But I do..." The smaller said after a moment.

"Well, well isnt this just cute." A women in all back said coming out of the shadows from behind me.

Thankfully she didn't see me and almost right away I knew what she was.

"Blood sucker." I hiss.

The woman was tall and had long white blonde hair going down her back. She was as pale as the moon and even skinnier then a pole.  
>I started to step out when I was surprised, the taller boy pushed the blonde behind him.<p>

"Who are you?" He asks curtly.

The women gave them a smile.

"A friend, I just love the smell of lust in the moonlight." She says shivering.

I bite my lip waiting for her to do something, I would jump the moment she did and hit her before she got to the lovers.

"Leave us alone." The burnet says grabbing his lover by the waist.

"But you look so good~" she purres.

She jumps and goes for the two but I was much faster, my blade was light a flash of light in the moonlight the women fell dead at my feet.

"What the fuck!" The blonde says with wide green eyes.

The boy with the brown hair was looking at me with huge eyes.

"Take him home and don't let him go. Forget what you saw here tonight." I say just as the remains of the women turned to dust.

He nodded and grabbed his guy running away from me. I smiled, well at least that little blonde knew his boyfriend would always protect him...  
>I wiped my knife clean and walked away from the beach, I guess vampires really were everywhere, even ruining a romantic evening. I almost laughed at the thought.<p>

"I'm so sorry love, but I just got into trouble with those damned vampires again."

I shook my head, it was a stupid thought but at least I got a smile out of it. I got back into the car and drove to the city, the lights were nice but I quickly ditched the car and walked the ally ways. Within an hour I took down two vampires. I wasnt as good as when I was hunting in Tino's town, but at least I was doing something. It felt good to save people and wipe out vampires. I thought about that, back in Vallin all the vampires seemed so kind. The ones I met in the city really were like demons. Although I guess that what they were, demons.

I walked for a wail longer all the way till the time was 11.

"I should probably get back..." I say without really thinking about it.

I turned around and started for an ally to try to get back to the main street. I went in and gasped. One, two, five, ten. Ten vampire went around me blocking the huge ally. I had never seen so many in the same place insept for when I was in Vallin.

"Ohhh~" Said an ugly-looking vampire. "He's was sweeter looking then I thought."

"You can have a round after we kill him." said a black-haired women.

"Fine by me." Says the ugly one.

My eyes went wide as I took them all in, this was bad, really bad.

"The master will kill us all if we don't take him alive." Says a small red-head girl in a black dress.

"Fuck the master, this kid smells fucking amazing!"

Just like that it was a feeding frenzy, I back away and fling my arms up around me creating a wall of golden fire. It repeld them and they scream in pain and rolled around or ran around trying to put themselves out. A smirk played on my lips.

"Bro, did you really think I would take your crap?" I ask.

"Forgive them, their only children after all." Says the red-head who havent move from where she was standing.

I put the flames out around me and looked at her red eyes.

"He sent you, didn't he?" I say darkly.

"Yes, I was sent to bring you my Lord." She says bowing. "The master is eagerly awaiting your arivel."

"Well I guess he's going to keep waiting." I say darkly.

Red eyes looked at me and a smile played of her child like pink lips.

"Then I'll just crush you and drag you before him" She says lunging.

**(Arthur's POV)**

It had been a mouth since having the vision of my master. It still hunted my every dream, every other thought I had was of where he was, what he was doing, and if he had found Alfred yet. Would I not find him in time? No, I couldn't think like that, I was hot on his tail thanks to Matt, but it had already been two weeks of me surching all of Florida like a mad man and with the help of an army! I had two different teams looking for Alfred at this moment and I was already starting to lose hope. Where on this bloody earth could the boy be! Was he really so dedicated to hiding from me that he was willing to die?

"Where are you..." I say softly.

Suddenly my blood ran cold, I smelled him...ALFRED! I took off at the speed of light itself, I would know that smell anywhere, it was him! I had finally found him! But what on earth was he doing on the street this late at night! I rounded a corner and came on the most amazing thing I had ever seen in all my long years. Bodies of vampires liters the ally floor and some where so burned you couldn't tell if it was a male or female. Although that wasnt where my eyes went to. Golden fair was spinning around Alfred and burning anything that got close.

My eyes burned but no tears would come I knew. Alfred didn't look that same at all, he was much, taller than before and his blonde hair was almost to his shoulders.  
>His skin a healthy tan, not like the pale skin he had. had when I last saw him. His chest was strong and his eyes a burning gold color, he looked like a man. Yes, a 17-year-old man. His cloths were a worn leather jacket and blue jeans with a black shirt. That was Alfred alright, and he was till the most lovely thing I had ever layed eyes on.<p>

Although I was snapped back to earth when he cried out in pain and fell the powerful fire going out. My mouth dropped when I took in his attacker. Ally! She was at the right hand of the Dark One and had believed to be dead! I ran forward but not before she stabbed Alfred in the back with a dark looking blade. He screamed and I yelled sounding much more like a beast then a person. Ally turned and her eyes went wide with fear.

"H-How!"

That was the last thing she ever said, I ripped off her small head and landed on the ground beside Alfred. His body was convulsing and his eyes were white.

"Alfred!" Hold on! Do you hear me, don't you die on me!" I yell at the blonde tearing his shirt off and leaning him agents me.

**(Alfred's POV)**

Everything hurt, it was the same a the first time I met a Dark One. I blacked out right after I felt the red heads sword go into my back. For a moment I thought I had died, but then slowly feeling came back to my body. When feeling came back so did a burning pleasure, and pleasure I didn't think I could feel again. A moan came from my lips and my eyes opened.  
>I was shivering and facing the ground.<br>Someone had my hips up and was licking down my spine. I shivered as the wet mucel went down to my pants and then disaperd.  
>I put my hands on the ground and I felt someone sucking on a wound in-between my shoulder blades.<p>

"Ah~"

It felt like a white-hot iron and I could barely breathe though it all. I turned already feeling the healing and I gasped.  
>Arthur was hovering over me and licking my back! His messy hair was almost in his eyes that were closed. I stared to struggle but Arthur's hands were stronger than I ever remembered and the smell. My God I could I could smell Arthur's sweet smell. It was so many things, some kind of flower, honey, butterscotch. Arthur was mouth-watering and yet smelled like heaven. Although I couldn't be drawn in, this was the smell of a demon...that had a way of making me fall for him.<br>Arthur was finally done and almost all the pain I had felt was gone, long gone, and left me with a feeling of want and desire...

I was layed on my back but still leaning on Arthur, his eyes looking into my blue ones. The shock was too much and I just wanted to get up and leave, although my legs were not happy about that idea.

"A-Arthur?" I say voice cracking.

Arthur's eyes seemed to glow at the sound of his name and he brushed back my long hair. Then his cold fingers went up my face and then down to my neck. So many things were in thaws green eyes above me. Worry, anger, lust, happiness, relief. Seeing his mind like that I couldn't put a word to my lips. What was I feeling now? The shock was blinding and it didn't feel real being in his arms.

"Your hair's longer, it's nice. I little on the wild side thow." He says with a small smile.

I felt my eyes go wide at the sound of his voice, it made it seem all the more real. All the more shocking.

"H-How?" I found myself asking through all the haze in my mind.

"Been looking for you love." He says ever so softly petting my hair again.

How many times have I heard that name calling me? How many times since I left him had I wanted to hear it? I tried to clear my head clam myself a little but I just couldnt look away from thoughs eyes.

"Ar-"

I was cut of by Arthur's lips on mine, I gasped into the kiss. H-He was kissing me! I put my hands on his chest and, I couldn't do it. Pushing him away was just to painful to wrong. His lips were so soft, the same cold soft lips I had fallen for. The same lips that broke my heart, the very same I'd been longing for.  
>I kissed him back and he deepened it tilting my head back, color danced behind my eyes and it was like I could feel the passion in this kiss. The deep and utter longing of it all. My eyes burned and I ran my fingers up to his hair, feather soft. When we finally broke apart I was gasping and Arthur's breath was low and fast. Are eyes wouldn't look away and are arms wouldn't let go.<p>

"I never got a goodby kiss." Arthur whispers and runs his fingers though my hair again.

"Still want one?"

His eyes go wide and before anything could be said I pressed my lips softly to his lips. It was very different from the one we had only a few moment's ago. It wasnt passion it was sadness. Arthur broke it and looked at me for a moment.

"Then what was the kiss we had a moment ago?"

"What did it mean to you?" I asked voice much stronger.

"Passion, it tasted like passion." Arthur says running a finger over my lips.

I thought about what to say and like always I wanted to ruin the moment so I did.

"You should help me up." I say softly.

Arthur helps me off the ground and we look one another up and down, something we used to do when we were together. Arthur had a long black jacket on and off black pant's. He looked like he could be in an English mag standing in front of the Big Ben. Arthur had a way of always looking like a model, always looking professional.

"Y-Your taller than me?" Arthur says eyes going wide.

I suddenly realized I was looking down at the vampire. I couldn't help but smile a little at this, I was much taller than him now.

"You look the same as you did a year ago...although I think I forgot how lovely you are." I say honestly.

Arthur looked away and if he could, I knew he would be blushing.

"I can't belive this, you look like a man. It's only been a year..." Arthur says looking like he was actually counting the days in his head.

"I'm not like my brother, I'm growing. A-And a lot can happen in a year."

Arthur looked up and I could see the question in his eyes.

"N-Not really, I'm not seeing anyone right now." I say quietly.

My thought's went to Ivan and a felt a pang of guilty and anger, so much for following me...

"I-I see."

"I-Is there a reason you've been looking for me?" I ask.

"Yes, your lifes in danger Alfred. Horrible danger." Arthur started.

"Because the first vampire is coming for me who is also the man who killed my mother."

Arthur looks at me for a moment.

"I will not leave you, not wail he's looking for you." Arthur says.

I raise an eye brow.

"Well, I don't see any problem with that. That is if you stay out of my way." I say.

Arthur looked hurt and then looked away from my eyes.

"That's fine, it's not like you can't take care of yourself."

I started walking.

"Come on, I'm way passed my curfew." I say.

Arthur and I took a car back to Romes place and Arthur wildly texted people on his phone. I only looked at the road not wanting to get all freaked out again. When I pulled up to the place Arthur stiffened.

"Wolf." We say at the same times.

Think of the devil and he'll come I guess.

"Bloody perfect." Arthur hisses.

"Don't you even think of starting any trouble, the wolf's are not that bad." I say crossly.

Arthur looks at me with shocked eyes and then hurt.

"You dating a wolf?"

"We are not talking about this right now." I say getting out of the car.

I ran to the front door up and house with Arthur on my heels, we went down the secret door and into the real house.

"Alfred?" Rome say flying up the stairs.

Arthur hissed and claws came out of his nails and Rome had a stake in hand before I could do anything.

"Stop! He's with me!" I say.

Rome was shaking and his golden eyes never left Arthur's.

"You have some friends down stairs Alfred." Rome says walking backwards down the stairs.

"Oh, good lord! Rome, this is-"

"I know who he is."

That shut me up, we all went into the kitchen and for a moment I thought I was looking at Lovino sitting at the table.  
>Although when I looked closer I realized.<p>

"Feliciano?" I say shocked.

Gold eyes look up at me and Rome looks even more freaked out then before being in a room with what looked like three wolds and the vampire king. The wolf's stood murder in theirs eyes, I'll looking at Arthur.

"The first one to lung I'll rip the shit out of you!" I yell.

Everyone seemed to relax a little at my words but eyes were locked.

"Now what the hell are all of you doing here? Where Ivan?" I ask.

Arthur walked out of the room and I herd something smash. Well at least that wasnt a wolf's head. Feliciano finally looked at me with sad eyes.

"Their is much to tell you...My lord." He says. "Ivan, he had to go back to Russia right as you left the last mouth for training. He's very sick...we think he might die..." He says softly.

"And that's a bad things? Your really not about to ask the Legion to sacrifice a part of himself so your weak king can live are you?" Arthur came in looking ready to kill.

Feliciano looked at him and his body began to shake but a woman, Elizabeth held him back.

"Not here Feli." She says.

My heart dropped, and I thought Ivan had just ditched me...

"Where is he?" I say deeply.

Feliciano smiled and Arthur looked at me with shocked anger.

"Back at the camp, near the beach." He says.

"I'll help him, although why did he half to go to Russia so suddenly?" I ask.

"Their were...killings sir. In the mother tribe, vampires attacking people." He says bitterly looking at Arthur.

Anger went over me.

"You realize your brother is a vampire don't you?" I say knowing full well how much this was going to hurt the wolf boy.

His eyes went wide and both wolf's grabbed him this time.

"You killed my brother!" Feliciano screamed trying to get to Arthur who slightly put himself in front of me.

I yell above everyone.

"Arthur did not turn you brother! He wanted to be with a vampire so be became one!" I scream in Feliciano's face.

All the anger, all the tenseness in the room subsided and the wolf's looked stunned, Rome had wide eyes and Arthur had a dark face.

"M-My Lovi...he chose...he wanted." He whispers now needing his friends to help him up.

"Yes...Lovino was in love with a vampire named Antoino...he's never been so happy." I say quietly.

Feliciano looked at me with wide and suffering eyes. He shakes his head.

"Then my brother is damned..." He says.

"BRO!" I start.

Rome is in front of me and he slaps Feliciano in the face knocking him back away from the other wolf's and into the far wall.  
>Young gold eyes looked into old ones. For the first time since I had met Rome he looked his age. Gray hair was among his locks and his eyes were wise and filled with regret.<p>

"How dare you speak of your brother that way Feliciano!" He yells.

Feliciano looked with anger at his grandfather.

"Now you care! Now you decide to be in my life!"

"I've always been in your life! I thought you and Lovino died that day...I never would have guessed you both became..."

"inhuman."

"No, you are not inhuman. You speak, you have control, you care about your family." He says taking his grandsons face in his large hands. "For the first time in my life Feli I relize...I am wrong." He says nodding.

I looked wide-eyed at the pair and Feliciano looks as thow he is about to fall over from shock.

"Wolf's...and vampires, they can be kind Feli...I've seen it." He says looking over at me. "Though the Legion I had seen that this world does not need hate and killing to live on. Human, Vampire, and wolf, I purely belive that we can all live as one. The Legion has shown me that son, and it's time you lurned that to." He says warmly.

"Grandpa Rome..." Feli says tears stinging his eyes. "I thought you hated demons with everything that you are."

"No...thay are not demons...I've seen demons and that is not what you are."

Elizabeth went over to me.

"Will leave to help Ivan at daybreak. For now...lets just all calm down." She says green eyes shining.

I nod and walk out of the kitchen unable to stay their any longer.

I went to the roof of the house and looked at the stars in the sky. I had so much riding on me being right about peace. If I couldn't bring then togather...I wouldnt be able to win agents the Dark One. I put my hand in my arms and just listen to the night. Up here, in the cold night air I didn't have to think about everything going on downstairs.

"You'll catch your death up here." Arthur's voice rings out as he drops a blanket over me.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright..."

"Yeah, guess so."

"I could leave, if you want" Arthur says.

"You don't have to, I know it must be hard. Being around all the wolf's." I say flatly.

"I guess."

Arthur stayed standing and I stayed where I was looking at the lights of the city.

"Your...really difrent now, your like the Legion I would read about."

"I guess that happens, you know when you finally understand what being the Legion means."

"Do you?"

"I think so, it mean I must be strong, although I will never be a Legion that picks a side and kills another. I want to change the history books, I want to bring you all toegther. Just like Tino and his lover." I say smiling.

Arthur sat by me and looked over at my face.

"I promise you, I will help carry out your will till this is all over...Alfred." Arthur says.

"Cool..." I say looking down.

"Well that is, if you'll have me." Arthur says softly.

I look at him feeling my cheeks burning.

"I've missed you Alfred...alot."

I couldn't look at him in the face, it was too much.

"I missed you too."

I hard Arthur's breath stop.

"For awail...I couldn't sleep, always felt like something was missin." I say.

"I didn't sleep...for a long time." Arthur says in just above a whisper. "And I want you to know, their hadent been a day that I didn't hate myself for what I did to you."

I look at him with huge eyes.

"I, I wanted to tell you I understand. If you hate me that is. I also understand if you only treat me as something to help you bring peace to the magical world. I'm alright with that, I just want you to trust that I will never go agents you."

I was in a state of shock, I wanted to say something anything to Arthur. Nothing was coming and Arthur looked away.

"I don't hate you, I told you that before...it wasnt you Arthur...I know that." I say almost choking on the words.

Arthur looks up with huge eyes and an open mouth.

"I told you I couldnt be with you...and that may be true. But I can tell you there wasnt a single night, a single dream I had without you in it."

"I still love you Alfred." Arthur says with a husky voice.

"And a part of me will always love you Arthur, but I don't think I can ever truly trust you again. I'm sorry."

Arthur didn't speak for a long time.

"If you love somthing...let it go." He quotes.

I turn eyes wide and a rock in my throte.

"I understand Alfred, I understand that you and I will never be the same. You are not a boy and I have no power over you.  
>That is something I don't like to think about, but it is the truth. You are the savor of the worlds, and I am just another king to help you on your way to greatness." Arthur says.<p>

"You'll always be more than that."

Arthur looked at me with broken eyes

"But I'll never be what I used to be to you. Never again will I feel your body on mine, never again will I wake with you next to me. I lost you, simply because I was a fool who thought he understood everything. I'm sorry Alfred, for breaking your heart."

Arthur got up after that and I didn't stop him, if I spoke I would cry and I promised I would never cry again. I would be strong, but that pain I felt as I hard him walk away, was something only the devil could have created. I looked to the moon and screamed. I screamed until my voice gave out. Damn the world I was born to save, where was my happy ending?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) OMG It's been way to long I know. Well Arthur and Alfred have finelly met again! Ya! Although whats going on with Ivan and this Dark One? Ohhhh~ Read the next chapter to fine out! And leave a review or all keep all chapters to myself...mwahahahahaha!**


	31. Always Knew

I woke on the roof with the blanket still over me and pain in my back, I must have fallen asleep after what had happened with Arthur last night. I got up and watched the sun creep over the horizon. I got up after a moment and went down into the house. Rome was making food and Arthur was sitting at the table with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. He looked to be mad,  
>or just trying to calm himself.<p>

"You realize you have no control over what Alfred does right? Try as you might that boy gets stronger and stronger everyday he's alive." Rome says taking a cup of coffee to the table and sitting across from Arthur.

Arthur opened his eyes, they looked darker than normal, meaning he was hungry. I mentally kicked myself, so what if he was hungry? He could fix that himself, and why were they talking about me anyways? Arthur plays with the collar of his white botten down shirt. His slender fingers going over the collar absent-mindedly.

"I don't care, I wont let him die. Even if I have to stop him myself I will." Arthur says.

"I thought you were going to do everything in your power to help Alfred?"

"Whats that mean!" Arthur says eyes flashing. "I ment every word, but I will not just stand by and let Alfred give his life for anyone!"

"Even if you say that, if Ivan is really as bad off as the wolf's are saying Alfred will do what he thinks is right. Even if that means putting his own life on the line." Rome says taking a huge drink of coffee.

Arthur looked down at his hand, hair covering whatever face he was making. When had Arthur become so, so cold. Normally Arthur was cocky and down right rude to anyone who told him what he could and couldn't do. When it came to matters about me in the past, anyone who even thought they had a whole on me would die. Arthur had been so many things to me back then. A monster, a leader, a demon, a friend, and then a lover. I looked at my feet, the one time Arthur and I had, had sex was...  
>was back when he lost his mind and almost killed me.<p>

"You know so much about him already and you've only known him for a few mouths." Arthur says hands shaking.

"Listen Vamp, you should leave."

Arthur looks up and I feel my eyes widened at Romes sudden words, wasnt Rome the one who said it would be a good idea if we all worked together? I took a step back and then got even closer to try to hear and see better. It worked and I could see Arthur's face now, even if his head was down.

"I wont leave untill Alfred asks me to." He says looking...dark.

"He will never ask you to do that because it would be going agents working with both vampire and wolf. Although when your around Alfred looks drained, like you even being near him sucks his soul out. You are poison to that boy and he needs to go help save Ivan and you have no right to be here at all after what you did to the boy."

I almost gasp and Arthur's green eyes were wide. How did Rome find out what had happened to me without me telling him. I looked down. If he knew that then someone must have told him about what was going on inside Vallen, or was he just guessing that me and Arthur used to be a thing and realized that the longer Arthur was here the more my heart suffered.

"You have no right to look down on me old man, I realize that I hurt him...but wether or not he knows it yet, he's going to need me when he fights the Dark One. And even if I have to hurt him just by being around him then that's what I have to do.  
>So no matter what you say I'm not going anywhere untill Alfred himself sends me away. Then I will know he can't stand me and I will go into the shadows and never come out again. I would only ever do what Alfred needed from afar. So for right now Alfred will be the one to say I need to leave, but thank you for your kind words...slayer."<p>

Even as I heard the words they sounded full of hurt and bitterness, Arthur never liked being talked down to. I walked into the kitchen and Arthur's eyes went right to me. I almost stopped breathing, his eyes were so intense. Like he was undressing me with his eyes. He traced every part of my body with thows eyes and it made me shiver. Although the moment I did so, I didn't miss the smirk that played on his lips. Oh Arthur, you really are my true guilty sin. Even after all this time I want you near me. Rome was right about one thing, I could always walk away from you. I could never send you away. This I already knew about myself and the reson why I would never make you leave is because it ment that I was over you. Whitch for a wail I thought I was...but I'm not. Green eyes met mine and this time they were wide. I stopped breathing, I knew how to stop a vampire from reading my thoughts now, although I never needed to so it wasnt otomadic when a vampire showed up, which ment...Arthur had heard everything that I had thought about him. I walked over to the stove and grabbed a pice on bacon and looking at them both.

"Haveing a nice talk?" I ask after a moment of silent.

"Not really." They both say.

A smile plays on my lips but drops when I see Arthur's eyes still havent felt my face. Before I could say or do anything to stop the vampire king he opened his mouth.

"We need to talk, alone, about whats going to happen." He says.

Damn Arthur, couldn't he just leave things alone? Although I knew this had to happen whether I liked it or not so I nodded might as well just get it over right now. I walked out of the kitchen and Arthur was on my heels. I went down the hall to the last room of the left. It was an old room filled with Rome's old books and writings, I had sent a good amount of time reading all the books.  
>I walk to the dusty window and turn to the green-eyed vampire. He had his hands in his pants pocket and the front of his shirt was sightly open.<p>

"What?" I ask.

"Your not over me then?" He says getting right to the point.

"You should stay out of my head Arthur, its rude." I say.

"I can't help it, your thoughts are screaming." He says looking to the side.

"whats that mean!"

"It mean that even if I was in a sea of people I could still pick out which mind was yours." He says looking at me.

My eyes go wide and I look away, damn him saying thaws cheesy things. He was always good at getting me supper mad and then supper, supper what? Gooshy? That was just wrong to even think about.

"Your better at hiding your thought now thow, it makes me sad."

"w-What?"

"It used to be like I could hear your thoughts like they were mine, but now you can put a wall up to make them seem like you're talking under water or not at all." He says taking a step closer.

"Thats the way it should be." I say takeing a step back.

"You don't like me to know how your feeling?" He asks.

"No, it feels like I can't hide anything from you?" I say turning to the window.

"What do you want to hide from me?"

"Nothing you should know about."

"I never stopped thinking about you, I can't tell you what its been like." He says.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and this time I was the one he had to reach up to hold, the one who was bigger. Arthur hand was trembling lightly, I could pull away, I could do many things to hurt him. I knew this and he did have it coming but I couldn't make my arm move. Istend I turned and looked down on Arthur. His eyes met mine and I touched his face, making his eyes go wide. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His arms went around my neck and I grabbed his hip with my other hand pulling us closer. Arthur's hands went into my hair and he moaned. I lightly licked his bottom lip and he opened himself to me making me blush and he crushed himself to me. I grabbed him bottom making him jump and squeak. I couldn't help but think about how cute that was, to hear him make thows noises, I missed him. I knew this and I couldn't help but want to be closer to the little blonde. I broke the kiss and it left us both gasping for air, I shoved Arthur to a wall and he hugged me around the middle and I grabbed his face in my hands kissing him again and this time it burned. I don't really know why I think it burns but it does. I'm never in pain when I kiss Arthur but my whole body feels like its heating up. My heart beat rings in my ears and I can feel my blood rushing. I hear a whimper from Arthur as he pushes on my chest. I stop kissing him and look at his gasping and shaking from.

"P-Please, I can't keep it together like this." He says grabbing his throat.

I look at him and then let my hand fall to his hips, I didn't want to stop kissing Arthur, but I didn't want him to bite me and he seemed to be coming undone and who knew how long it had been since he had fed on anyone. He looked away in shame and I grabbed his chin, my own hands shaking lightly.

"Then don't keep it together." I say.

I realized then, there had never been anything with Ivan and I. Ivan was worm, sweet, but he could never make me feel the way Arthur did. I thought back to the pain and the betrayal of what had happened, he didn't kill me...but would he try again?  
>Would he ever have the control to be with me and could I really move passed the part of him that wasnt human? Could I really see past the violence and hunger? My thoughts stopped and I saw Arthur was...was crying! There were no tears in his eyes but they even looked wet, and his chest was moving to fast and quit sobs were hitting his body.<p>

"Arthur?"

"I never ment to hurt you, I would never, never kill you Alfred." He sobs putting his face into my chest.

My eyes went wide and my arms went around Arthur. He was shaking so badly that I had to keep him still so that he wouldn't fall over.

"Please...I love you so much, I would have killed myself Alfred." Arthur says quietly.

I make Arthur look at me and I look down at him and shake him out of anger.

"Never say that again!" I yell.

I realized something for the first time, Arthur really would have killed himself if I had never opened my eyes. I thought back to the voice of my mother...when I was in that place...Arthur...Arthur was my...my soul mate. My other half, he would always be the one I would want. Love born out of hate, love connived though pain and suffering. We were ment for one another, just like Lovino was made for Tony and Matt made for Gilbert. I looked into Arthur's wide eyes, tears burned in my eyes.

"I would never want that. I would never want you to do something so wrong, so horrible to yourself. Arthur...I love you."

He went still and this time I had to whole him up, his knees gave way under him and he looked at me with the eyes of a burning person who had just felt water go over their body. He fell into me and sobbed, I pet him head and kissed his face. This was the first time I realized that Arthur was a very weak person to. He always pretended that nothing ever hurt him. But he couldn't live with the idea that he would have been the one to kill me and I could never kill Arthur.

"I love you to, so much." Arthur says softly.

In that moment everything was perfect, nothing in the world mattered anymore. The world could burn up and the just because Arthur was mine I could handle it. I could die happy, I realized why I never really stayed any place to long when I was away from Arthur and that was becuase...I was looking for him to. We hurd the knock on the door but nether one of us even thought going to it.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry it's been sooooo long, so much has went on in my life that I didn't even think about this lovely story here. Although I bet your all like, YES THEY FINELLY GOT BACK TOGETHER! I'll try to update more so read on!**


	32. His name is Yao

I didn't want to stop being with Arthur, although people's lives were in my hands.

**(Priorities Alfred, priorities.)**

The trip to the air port was awkward. We took a van and Arthur and Elizabeth and I were in the back. Rome was in the middle between two other wolves and Feliciano was driving with a blonde super-tall wolf called Ludwig by his side. (The other wolves met at the house.) I rested my head against Arthur, making Elizabeth glair at me. So three hours later we were on our way to the California wolf preservation. The plan tickets were outrageous, but we had no time to lose. We were in first class, all sitting close by incase we had to protect out selves or talk quietly. My eyes fell on Arthur who was dressed in a long black coat and sleek leather under clothes. Nothing like an English vampire in leather Felicciano talked with his grandpa and Elizabeth, and the other wolves were in their own world. I looked over to the blonde vampire and smiled. Arthur was looking out the window at the sunny sky. Arthur could walk in the light because he had consumed my blood. That made an odd thought pop into my head and I leaned into Arthur.

"Arthur...does anything happen...I mean, Legion wise if ...well, since.."  
>Arthur's eyes went wide and he looked at me with horrified eyes.<p>

"No, nothing happens if you rape the Legion."  
>I looked down blushing.<p>

"Sorry." I mumble.

"It's alright, but for my clan to prosper...I have to marry you...and then...sleep with you." Arthur says, looking at his lap.  
>I think back to when Arthur lost control and shiver.<p>

"You know...I might want to at least try." I say.  
>Arthur goes still and not just still but creepy vampire still, where they seem like there statues. I play with a piece of Arthur's hair and snuggle into his shoulder.<p>

"You don't need to be so...formal." I whisper.  
>Arthur stands suddenly and goes to the restroom. I get up to fallow him but a hand grabs mine. I look back down to see Rome leaning back in the blue covered seat.<p>

"Don't, he's hungry."  
>My heart feels like it goes into my stomach and I slowly sink down into my seat.<p>

"Judging by how dark his eyes look, they wont stay green too much longer." Rome says.  
>My eyes go wide and I turn in my seat to look across the aisle at Rome.<p>

"What do you mean?" I say.

"He's starving." Rome shrugs.

Unable to stop myself, I bite my lip. Arthur wouldn't be able to feed until we hot the ground...he would suffer till then.  
>Unless...<br>I shook my head, I wouldn't let thoughts like that get into my head. I couldn't let Arthur feed on me...I mean...

I touched my neck, thoughts flashing across my eyes of the last time Arthur drank my blood. I turned to the window, feeling a tighting in my chest. I promised myself I would let it go. It wasn't Arthur, it was the demon within Arthur. Thinking about animals made me feel better. People who hung around dangerous animals and loved them, but were always ready for them to freak out. Arthur was like a lion. A majestic king, but also a heartless beast. Flexing my fingers, I looked down at my hands.  
>I could tame Arthur...I knew I could. The problem was getting the will to do so I stood, Rome's golden eyes met mine for only a moment but then he went back to reading his sports mag. Walking to the restroom was unsettling and for a moment I thought about turning back. I put my hand on the restroom's handle and turned it. Arthur was leaning over the sink. He had taken off his coat and was only in his under leather outfit. When he heard my entering he looked up with green eyes ringed in red. His eyes locked onto mine for only a second but then he looked down, shame plan on his face. I let a smile grace my face and I walked over to the vampire after locking the door.<p>

"You look like shit." I say.

"Your so kind." He says glaring at me.

"I still think you look beautiful." I whisper.  
>Arthur rolls his eyes and splashes cool water from the ink-black sink onto his face.<p>

"Bloody wanker." He mumbles.  
>I reach out. grabbing Arthur's hips. He gasps as I turn him to face me. Blue locked with reddish-green eyes.<p>

"Your going to get sick...if you don't have food." I say.  
>Arthur grabs my white button-down shirt and shakes his head.<p>

"N-No! I can't Alfred, I'd never hurt you again." Arthur says pulling away.  
>I don't let him and I smile.<p>

"Then don't hurt me." I mumble kissing him.  
>Arthur's eyes flutter closed and he puts his hands around my neck. I pull him closer and he lets out a happy purr. When I pull away, were gasping and Arthur nibbles my neck and lets out a wine.<p>

"Bite." I utter.  
>He didn't need to be told twice, Arthur slowly bites into my neck and I scream a little but he covers my mouth. Overwhelming pleasure I had forgotten about warmed my senses. Arthur was starving, clearly, He was making a bit of a mess. I moaned and grabbed his hair. He touched my chest making me gasp. "Arthur!" What the hell..." My voice drifted. Arthur held on harder but I kept as calm as possible.<p>

"T-Thats too much." I say leaning against the counter.  
>Arthur released my neck, a smirk over his features.<p>

"Lovely." He whispers. "Simply lovely."

I let my breathing get normal and Arthur licks my neck clean of his 'mess'. I touch my neck and look at Arthur with wide eyes.  
>"T-That wasn't so bad." I say softly.<br>Arthur runs his hands over my chest.

"So wide...you've grown so much in the last year." Arthur says.

"Yeah that's what happens when you grow older." I say rubbing my neck.

"I stopped when I reached 23." Arthur says quietly.

"Then your just a shrimp." I tease.

"Shut up." He hisses. "Your a freak of nature how tall are you now?"

"6 foot something." I say smiling.  
>He shakes his head.<p>

"Yep, bloody freak."

"Is that only way to speak to the Legion?"

"Oh, yes. Rotten foul bloody git!" Arthur yells but I cover his mouth.

"Man, you have a mouth." I tease.  
>Arthur's face goes bight red and he looks away.<p>

"I love you, you know." I say.  
>Arthur looks up with a sweet smile.<p>

"I love you too, Alfred."

Arthur and I finally left the bathroom, after we made out a little and sat down I put my leather jacket on to hide the bite marks. Although there really was no point in doing such a thing, everyone knew what we had done and the wolves were not happy. I slept off the blood loss, bot caring that Elizabeth looked like she wanted me dead. I woke to Arthur shaking my shoulder.

"Were here love?" He says.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up. Let's go." I say going to the door of the plan.

The others were on my tail the moment I got to the door. When I crossed though, Arthur yelled and I fell off the stairs when something connected with my head. The pain burned badly but I flipped at the last moment and landed on my feet. A creature that looked like some kind of cat was kissing at me.

"It's a shadow cat!" Arthur says jumping down lightly on his feet.  
>The wolves were on the ground next growling at the huge cat.<p>

"Going around like your so tough mu masters going to put you on the fire and watch you burn!" The cat-thing yells, lunging at me.

"Everyone stay back!" I yell getting ready to barbeque the thing. Although before I so much as moved my hand a flash of black hit the cat dead on.

"Lovino!" I yell shocked.  
>A small vampire stood dressed in black clothes stood with bright auburn hair. Gold eyes looked back at me and pale lips smiled.<p>

"Alfred!" He yells, taking a knife out of the cats neck.  
>I ran to Lovino and we hugged in front of all five wolves a vampire hunter and the king of vampires himself. Yep my dream of getting everyone together, going great.<p>

"You look amazing!" Lovino says hitting my chest.  
>I towered over him now, he looked like a pale doll.<p>

"You haven't aged a day Lovi." I smile.

"L-Lovino?" Rome's voice calls out from behind the wolves.  
>Lovino's eyes darted up and a gasp left his lips.<p>

"Grandpa...Rome?" He says, backing away.  
>Rome stepped foreword.<p>

"The greatest hunter in the world, the one with the power of God, and you chose to be a vampire." He says staring blankly.

"Yes, I am a vampire hunter. Although I am a vampire. Think what you want its not like I need your approval."

"My you and your brother went out and grew up. No, lovino, this old hunter serves the Legion now. I have no ill will to your kind." He says.  
>Lovino related some but looked stunned his eyes fell on Feli and then Ludwig. Finally his eyes settled on Arthur.<p>

"I was already here for a raid when you sent out the call. The others are waiting about a mile away from the puppy play house."  
>Lovino says to Arthur in a business like voice.<br>Arthur smiled.

"Very well there are too many dogs around." He says.  
>I smack him and Ludwig growls at Arthur while Feli puts a hand on his chest.<p>

"There will be no prejudice from anyone." I hiss.  
>Lovino smiles.<p>

"I didn't want to believe it, you look like a full fledged vampire slayer but you really are the Gandhi of the magic world." Lovino says.  
>I smile back and the crowd seems to calm.<p>

"All I need is the robe." I say.

Our happy reunion didn't last long, we were on the round again after we broke into teams. The Dark master and the killer of my mother was trying to hunt me down and stop me from helping Ivan. Although to take a step towards peace I had to save him. The teams were simple enough. Lovino me and Arthur were hiding in the back of a storage truck that would stop near the camp and then we would make are way to the camp. The other teams were divided into decoys and attackers. Feli's team actually had my sweat shirt to pull my sent in two different directions. Me, Arthur and Lovino were to quiet in the back of the food truck. Lovino had a sliver knife out that had a early light to it. Arthur was reading on his phone and I...was sensing. It was something new I was playing with. When I closed my eyes I didn't see black. Colors would flash across my closed eyes. Oars I think that's what the book called them, I could feel Lovino and Arthur clear as day scienc they were right next to me,  
>but my range was limited. About five meters out, that was how far I could sense someone coming. Not very helpful but at least we will have a moment of warning.<br>"So...how are things in Vallen?" I ask opening my eyes.

"They've been better, although the people are low on moral and Dark being have been more and more active." Lovino says twirling his knife.  
>I look down. I felt Arthur glance my way and put a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Hay it's going to be alright. Your going to see your brother again, that will be nice wont it?" Arthur says.  
>I look at the wooden floor with dead eyes.<p>

"I'm not a child I know I'm going to have to fight him someday Arthur." I say softly.

"Al..." Lovino says.  
>Arthur gets closer to me, he was still a little awkward around me considering he was still a little rigid.<p>

"I'll train you myself, I'm the one who trained under him." Arthur says reassuringly.

I nod thinking over my fight with a Dark one in the ally. When me and Arthur met up again. If he hadn't shown up I would have died. I get these powers but have no idea how to use them the right way.

"I have to get stronger." I whisper.  
>Lovino gives me the thumbs up sign and smiles. I lean against the crate. We fell back into silence until the truck stopped then we leapt out as planned and ran into the woods. After a mile or two Lovino stopped.<p>

"Something's wrong." He says glancing at the trees.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks.  
>Lovino looked like he was trying to remember something.<p>

"I, I don't know, shouldn't we be there by now?" He asks.  
>I stop, my feet were killing me and I only just noticed it now. I suddenly sat down surprising my vampire companions. I took off my black hiking boots to revile bloody white socks.<p>

"We've been walking for hours and it's only felt like a few minutes." I say angrily.

"Alfred!" Arthur says running over to me.  
>Lovino starts looking around.<p>

"It's a spell, were under a spell." He hisses looking all around us.  
>Arthur eyes winded and darken.<p>

"What is it, witch or vampire?" Arthur asks taking off my socks.  
>The blisters were red and angry-looking, the air stung them and made me wince.<p>

"Witch." Lovino says way to clam for my likeing.

"Bloody hell." Arthur says taking his knife out.  
>He quickly put a yellow cream over my bloody feet and then went back to looking for whatever was out there.<p>

"I'll have to kill it." Arthur says smiling.

"Oh boo, you found out my little spell. That's not nice mister vampire king sir." A child-like voice called.  
>Arthur's fangs dropped and I pulled my boots on and stood by his side.<p>

"Thanks." I say feeling my hand burn with magic.

This surprised me, I hadn't come across a witch before but I felt no worry or fear this time. I was tense, I was ready, but I was not afraid. A girl looking young in age with ashen looks to her came from the bushes.

"Hello there I am the wind witch." She says.

"I know who you are, undo your spell." Arthur demands.  
>She snaps her fingers and the sky turns to night and in the ground there was a long circle where we had walked for hours.<p>

"Damn you! Dark servant!" Lovino yells at the small girl.  
>The girl winks and plays with her braid.<p>

"Oh no, no, no love. I'm not here to kill you and I don't serve the dark one I simply owed a favor to him, he wanted Ivan dead. I granted his wish, your friends are lost and if not for the sweet golden eyed boy, you could have walked forever."  
>My eyes went wide at her words and I felt my heart speed up.<p>

"The poison!" I scream.

"His dead lord Legion." She says.

I see the moon and I scream, how could this have happened? A hauling unlike any other rang though the air.

"You killed him! I screamed.  
>the girl gave me an icy stare and pushed dirt off her green dress.<p>

"So what?" Gold fire shot from my hands before I even knew I raised my hands. The witch fell back screaming and holding her face.

"Alfred!" Arthur yells shock on his face.  
>Lovino pulled his knife and went towards the witch.<p>

"Don't move! She's mine!" I scream at him.  
>The woman was flailing on the ground. I stood over her eyes cold and dead.<p>

"You killed Ivan I failed because of some little bitch like you decided to ruin the world." I say though my teeth.

"Please! I was indebted!" She screams her face slowly melting.

"Good God Alfred, just kill her." Lovino says looking sick.

"You bitch, do you have any idea what you've done!" I say burning her more.

"Please lord! I-I can't s-save him!" She cry's.  
>My flames die and the witch was a bloody mess at my feet. She started healing herself by little green sparks that came from her skin.<p>

"Merciful lord!" The girl cry's.  
>I kick her making my friends stare in shock at my brutality. But come on fucking really!<p>

"Save him or I'll light you on fire hotter then you could ever imagine." I hiss.

"Yes! Yes of cores!" She says.  
>The witch closed her eyes and when I blinked we were outside the wolf camp. The sight was horrid. Wolves scattered the ground children were crying and blood was soaked into the ground.<p>

"Wa-." I say.  
>Arthur's claws come out.<br>When a teen wolf spotted me she yelled and turned.

"Traitor!" She screams and lungs.  
>Lovino and Arthur were about to move but I had, had too much of all this. What more could go wrong?<p>

"Be still or die!" The girl stopped and panic broke out, crying, yelling, and throwing. Arthur blocked the things thrown and I finally shot a golden fire ball into the air making everyone become silent.

"Where is your king?" I ask in huge voice.

"He's dead!" A man says coming out of a tent. He had long black hair and soft brown eyes.

Clearly Chinese.

"He's entered the Moon Sleep." He says walking forward.  
>He pulls a sword and Arthur's claws come out.<p>

"No!" I say to him.  
>Turning to the man with the sword I say,<br>"I will wake him, I don't know how yet but I have a witch with me."

Hundreds of growls and the wind witch into a small ball of fear, she clearly didn't like being here. The mans eyes went to the witch and then back to me.

"I'm Yow." He says.  
>Arthur snickers.<p>

"Take me to him." I say.

"After you promise to save him and if you fail. I kill you." He says darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) My God hello everyone I did not die if you were starting to think that. I have a friend who is not helping me with this story so I will try and never make you wait so long again. I hope you all love this new chapter is my amazing story. I thank you all for always being there for my writing.**

**And that you my friend for editing all my crap~**

**(She knew guys not my old meanie editor~)**


End file.
